Stypendium Narodowości
by Kohaku98
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy grupa stypendystów z całego świata trafi do jednej szkoły nieopodal Nowego Jorku? Z pewnością nie obejdzie się bez szwajcarskiego szlafroka, mleka ze Sri Lanki... i pewnego drobnego sekreciku. AU nie tak bardzo, jak by się wydawało.
1. Albinos, hyundai i tajemnicza preria

- Czyżby Im Yong Soo?

Zapytany obrócił głowę. Może dziewiętnastoletni człowiek przeciętnego wzrostu przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Zza okularów słonecznych ledwo dostrzegalnie prześwitywały jego tęczówki, które, o ile wzrok Yong Soo nie mylił, miały barwę czerwoną. Zapewne gdyby tajemniczy jegomość zdjął szkła, stanowiłoby to mocny kontrast z jego białymi włosami.

Czerwonooki albinos. Szczur laboratoryjny. Czyż to nie pasuje do Stanów Zjednoczonych?

Yong Soo zawsze podejrzewał, że tam muszą być bardzo dziwni ludzie. Na pewno farbowali się na wiele kolorów, od turkusu po czerwony, ale nie spodziewał się, że pierwszy Amerykanin, z którym dane mu będzie rozmawiać, stanowić będzie przykład klasycznego albinosa.

Farba do włosów, czy raczej naturalne?

W Korei Południowej farbowanie też było modne, ale młode, ładne Koreanki preferowały głównie blond. I doklejane powieki. Yong Soo zawsze uważał to za kretynizm. Dziewczyny z jego kraju były piękne takie, jakie były. Nie potrzebowały żadnych sztucznych upiększeń.

- Tak – odpowiedział Koreańczyk spokojnie, rozglądając się na boki. Dobra, ludzi wokół było za dużo, by ten dziwny gość go obił.

Albinos wyszczerzył się.

- Czekasz na mnie, jak sądzę?

- Czekam… - Yong Soo zawahał się. – Na kogoś, kto ma mnie zawieźć do tej szkoły… - Wyciągnął z kieszeni wizytówkę. Były na niej zapisane słowa bardzo oględne, nie podano ulicy ani adresu szczegółowego. Jedynie kilka słów, sugerujących, gdzie nowy uczeń ma oczekiwać na szofera.

Albinos przejął przedmiocik, ledwo jednak rzucił na niego okiem, oznajmił:

- Czyli na mnie!

Yong Soo nie był tego taki pewien. Miał spore opory przed pójściem gdziekolwiek za tym człowiekiem – zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, iż w sumie nie posiadał żadnego innego planu. Miał tu czekać na kogoś, kto zawiezie go do szkoły z obowiązkowym internatem, do której miał uczęszczać przez następne trzy lata swojego życia. Poprawiając tym samym swój angielski, który pozostawiał jeszcze sporo do życzenia, mimo, że i tak był ponad przeciętność w Korei Południowej.

- Ruszamy – zadecydował albinos, widząc jego wahanie. Chwycił dwie z toreb Koreańczyka i sprężystym krokiem powędrował w stronę zaparkowanej przy krawężniku taksówki (w miejscu, w którym, zdaniem Yong Soo, w ogóle nie powinno się parkować).

Po chwili chłopak siedział na tylnym siedzeniu niewielkiego auta i zastanawiał się, co on właściwie wyprawia.

Szczerze mówiąc, od samego początku miał wątpliwości co do tej Ameryki. Gdy usłyszał, że został w swojej szkole stypendystą i w ramach nagrody wysyłają go na naukę do Stanów Zjednoczonych – co, bądź co bądź, w jego kraju uznawano za prestiż – na początku stwierdził kategorycznie, że nie zamierza opuszczać kraju. Babcia musiała go przekonywać długo i usilnie, opowiadając o zaletach nauki na zachodzie. Zgodził się z oporem, ale jednak powiedział „tak". Jedno „tak" wobec bardzo wielu „nie" wystarczyło, by w ciągu tygodnia znalazł się w samolocie. Na pożegnanie dostał nowy telefon.

Naprawdę, super.

Westchnął ponuro i spojrzał przez okno, podczas kiedy albinos załadował torby do bagażnika, zatrzasnął go i wreszcie siadł na przednie siedzenie.

- Co tam? Humorek nie dopisuje? – zapytał wesoło. – Zobaczysz, że ta szkoła będzie niezłą niespodzianką. – Zaśmiał się dziwnie i poprawił lusterko.

Jak dla kogo.

Yong Soo spojrzał na tył głowy rozmówcy i pomyślał ze zdziwieniem, że nawet nie zna jego imienia. A mimo to wsiadł z nim do samochodu i pozwala się wieść gdzieś, nawet nie wiedząc gdzie. Dotknął kieszeni i z przerażeniem odkrył, że nawet komórkę ma w bagażu podręcznym – który w raz z całą resztą leżał w bagażniku.

Lekkomyślny akt, nie ma co.

- Wiesz… Ja muszę jeszcze wysiąść… - mruknął Koreańczyk. – Zapomniałem czegoś z…

- E tam, potem sobie weźmiesz! Niedługo zrobimy postój, bo muszę jeszcze kogoś zabrać! – Z tą oto optymistyczną wiadomością na ustach albinos wystartował.

Yong Soo jeszcze nigdy nie jechał samochodem z taką prędkością. Nie sądził też, że w Nowym Jorku można przejeżdżać na czerwonym świetle i wyjeżdżać na chodnik, omijając inne auta. I był pewny, że panuje tam ruch lewostronny. Najwyraźniej jeszcze słabo znał Amerykę.

Coś zaczęło mu się nie zgadzać w momencie, w którym zobaczył samochód policyjny, na sygnale pędzący w ich kierunku.

- Chyba musimy się zatrzymać? – zasugerował niepewnie, widząc, że policjant ewidentnie do nich macha.

- Zatrzymać? Raczej nie, będą chcieli moje prawo jazdy! – odpowiedział podekscytowany sytuacją albinos.

- No to im dasz!

- Jak dam, jak nie mam?

- Jak to nie masz? – Yong Soo miał wielką nadzieję, że źle zrozumiał i jest to tylko jakiś angielski idiom. Stracił jednak wątpliwości, gdy pirat drogowy przyspieszył i skręcił w jakąś boczną uliczkę. – Jak to nie masz? – powtórzył wtedy, już totalnie przerażony. – W takim razie chcę wysiąść! W tej chwili!

- To wysiadaj! – zachęcił rozmówca, naciskając pedał gazu.

- To stań!

- Nie, dziękuję! – Samochód z piskiem opon skręcił w lewo i niespodziewanie znalazł się w ciemności. Yong Soo poczuł, że auto nareszcie hamuje. – Dobra, wysiadka. – Usłyszał po chwili i natychmiast energicznie skorzystał z tego rozkazu.

W czerni parkingu nagle zamigotała słaba żarówka. Yong Soo stał teraz między niebieskim fiatem, którym jechali, a srebrnym hyundaiem.

- Przesiadaj się do drugiego samochodu. Weź swoje rzeczy. – Albinos rzucił mu kluczyk.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że gdzieś z tobą jeszcze pojadę? – zaprotestował Koreańczyk. – Do reszty nie jestem psycholem!

„Jeszcze", dodał w myślach, „Bo w tej Ameryce to nie tak dużo mi brakuje".

- A masz jakiś wybór? Policja zaraz cię nakryje i co wtedy będzie? – Albinos zaśmiał się chłodno.

- Ty… ! – Yong Soo chciał dodać coś nieuprzejmego, bo w koreańskich przekleństwach był całkiem niezły, ale rozmówca już zniknął gdzieś za swoim pierwszym samochodem. Po chwili dobiegło zza niego głośne pytanie:

- Czyżby Vladimir Coanda? Świetnie, chodź!

Vladimir Coanda, który wraz ze stosunkowo niedużą, skórzaną walizeczką pojawił się przy kierowcy, był nieco wyższy od Yong Soo, ale niższy niż albinos. Ubrany w czerwoną marynarkę i czarne spodnie, miał złociste włosy z grzywką zaczesaną na lewy bok i ogromne, czerwone oczy.

Nie do wiary! Ameryka to jakaś wylęgarnia czerwonookich!

- No! Jeszcze niezaładowane? – Albinos wrzucił walizkę Vladimira do bagażnika i wyrwał torbę z rąk Koreańczyka. – Ale ty się obijasz! Z ciebie to taki sportowiec, jak ze mnie kierowca!

- O, wyp… - zaczął Yong Soo, ale znowu nie dane było mu skończyć, bo został bezceremonialnie wepchnięty do hyundaia. Na drugim tylnym siedzeniu swobodnie siadł sobie Vladimir, któremu najwyraźniej było obojętne, z kim właściwie jedzie i gdzie.

- Hej – rzucił do Koreańczyka i to było jedyne, na co się wysilił.

Yong Soo go przebił i jedynie skinął głową, nie mając siły już nic mówić.

- Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie chce do kibla, bo nie planuję większej ilości postojów! – zawołał radośnie albinos, znowu ładując się za kierownicę.

- Ty nie musisz, policja ci jakiś załatwi – mruknął obrażony Yong Soo.

- Nic dziwnego, że jesteś stypendystą. Pasujesz na kujona – oznajmił szalony kierowca i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.

Chwilę mknął pustym parkingiem podziemnym, nim wyjechał na powierzchnię – prosto na zalaną słońcem ścieżynę preriową.

- To ma być jakiś głupi żart? – zapytał niepewnie Koreańczyk.

- Jechaliśmy tym parkingiem dłużej, niż sądzisz – zapewnił go albinos.

I tu dyskusja się skończyła, bo Yong Soo doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze jedna wypowiedź kierowcy i puszczą mu nerwy. Zamiast tego zerknął na Vladimira, chcąc zapytać go o opinię, ale tamten spał sobie najspokojniej w świecie, z czołem opartym o szybę.

- Dobra – odezwał się albinos, gdy tylko wyjechali na autostradę – która chyba też wzięła się znikąd i była całkiem pusta. – To ile wy wiecie o tej szkole, co?

- Vladimir śpi.

- No to go obudź, bo zamierzam wam zrobić wykładzik. Myślisz, że po co zwolniłem? – Białowłosy westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Zwolniłeś? – Yong Soo uniósł się nieco, by spojrzeć na licznik.

Dwieście.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął albinos. – No, budź Vlada.

- Nie lubię budzić ludzi… - bąknął Koreańczyk, ale przysunął się do Coandy.

Spał on z otwartymi ustami, ukazując szereg idealnie białych zębów. Yong Soo dojrzał, że jego siekacze są podejrzanie ostre i przypominają niemalże wampirze kły. Wzdrygnął się, odwrócił wzrok i trącił pięścią ramię Vladimira.

Ten mlasnął sobie i powoli otworzył czerwone oczy.

- Co jest? Ja prawie nie śpię, no… - burknął. – Czy akurat wtedy, kiedy wreszcie uda mi się paść bez tabletek nasennych, ktoś musi mnie budzić?… - Spojrzał na Yong Soo i jęknął. – O rany, to my jeszcze zapierniczamy tym autkiem… - Wyprostował się i uniósł ręce w górę z zamiarem przeciągnięcia, ale z głośnym trzaskiem uderzył nimi o sufit, więc szybko opuścił je. – Jak ty się w ogóle zwiesz, co?

- Yong Soo…

- Made in China? – zapytał Vladimir i zaśmiał się cicho z własnego dowcipu.

Z przodu albinos prychnął śmiechem znacznie śmielej.

- In Korea!

- North Korea?

Teraz już oboje ryczeli śmiechem, co Yong Soo uważał za niesmaczne. To, co działo się w Korei Północnej, nie było w żaden sposób zabawne. Skrzywił się.

- Amerykanie się odezwali – skomentował, wywołując nową salwę śmiechu. No po prostu ryk na sali.

- Scheiße, Amerykanie! – wymamrotał albinos przez śmiech. – Niemcem jestem!

Koreańczyk zacisnął usta, zerkając na Vladimira.

- Ty też nie jesteś ze Stanów, nie?… - zapytał ponuro.

Pokręcił głową, trzymając się za brzuch. Jego ramiona drżały.

- Z Rumunii – powiedział w końcu.

- Aha. Czyli Amerykanie są za głupi, żeby uzyskać stypendium we własnym kraju? –Yong Soo wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeden w naszej szkole jest – poinformował go albinos. – Właśnie, wracając do naszej szkoły! Nie wolno wam nikomu podać namiarów na nią, rozumiecie?

- Jakbym wiedział, gdzie jestem… - Koreańczyk zerknął przez okno.

Vladimir pokiwał głową.

- Ale gdybyście się dowiedzieli. Trzeba dmuchać na zimne. - Albinos rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu, z jedną dłonią na kierownicy. - Ech, mam ochotę na kawkę… Dobra, kontynuując. Nie wolno wam opowiadać o naszej szkole nikomu spoza niej.

- Dlaczego? - oburzył się Yong Soo, który zamierzał na bieżąco opowiadać swojej babci przez telefon o „tej porąbanej szkole", licząc, że wtedy prędzej go stamtąd zabierze.

- Bo tak. - Dla kierowcy stanowiło to wystarczającą odpowiedź. - Jest jeszcze to, że możecie się czasami czuć dziwnie… ale przejdzie wam. Wszystko samo się wyjaśni.

Yong Soo już czuł się tak dziwnie, że bardziej nie można. Spojrzał na Vladimira, ale jego chyba cała ta sytuacja nie ruszała. Znowu opierał głowę o szybę i najprawdopodobniej właśnie przysypiał.

- Weź przykład z kolegi, przed nami długa droga - zapowiedział albinos.

- No zaraz…! Przed chwilą kazałeś mi go obudzić…!

Kierowca wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Boże, jak ty się nic nie zmieniłeś… - mruknął, kręcąc głową.

A Yong Soo nie rozumiał już nic a nic.


	2. Te wstrętne drzwi i francuskie żarcie

Hej! Bardzo dziękuję Wam za te dwa komentarze, nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek będzie w stanie to czytać.

Sienne, ja też nie oglądałam Hetalii, nie jestem w stanie przebrnąć przez anime. Spotkałam się kiedyś z określeniem, że „Wyciąga ono z Hetalii wszystko, co najgorsze", i zgadzam się z tym. Natomiast mangę owszem, czytałam, w fandomie też staram się udzielać. Nie zmienia to faktu, że moje headcanony i podejście do Hetalii są cokolwiek spaczone, więc – to ostrzeżenie do wszystkich! – naprawdę nie radzę sugerować się przedstawionymi przeze mnie charakterami postaci. Pairingami tym bardziej.

**ROZDZIAŁ 2: Sobowtór, te wstrętne drzwi i francuskie żarcie**

Z życiem to jest tak, że ono po prostu jest kompletnie rąbnięte. Do pewnego momentu wydaje ci się, że wszystko jest ułożone i w porządku, i że po prostu masz pecha, że akurat niczym się nie wyróżniasz i jesteś nudny. A potem nagle wszystko nabiera absurdalnej fabuły amerykańskiego filmu. Dowiadujesz się, że mimo czwóry z angielskiego jesteś stypendystą i musisz wyjechać do szkoły gdzieś het daleko od rodzinnego Vancouver. Żegna cię tylko stary, nieco podpity mężczyzna, który zajmował się tobą przez szesnaście lat twojego życia, a ty odchodzisz wreszcie w daleki świat. Potem zamieszkujesz w pokoju numer siedemdziesiąt osiem i rozpakowujesz się spokojnie, kiedy nagle ktoś puka. Mówisz „proszę", bo już od dobrej pół godziny oczekujesz swojego współlokatora. A gdy klamka opada w dół, a do sypialni ktoś zagląda…

Widzisz swoją twarz.

Siebie z nieco krótszymi, prostymi włosami, w okularach o bardziej prostokątnych oprawkach i o jotę bardziej niebieskich oczach. Ale to jednak nadal ty, twoje rysy twarzy, twój niepewny uśmiech i twoje sterczące blond kłaki.

A potem twój sobowtór wkracza w całej okazałości, prezentując dwie walizki na kółkach, koszulkę z napisem „Hero" i za długie jeansy, które marszczą się na niebiesko-czerwonych tenisówkach. Uśmiecha się szerzej i to już nie jest twój uśmiech, bo ty nie prezentujesz podobnie śmiałych wyszczerzy, po czym woła:

- Hello! Jestem Jones. Alfred Jones. Jej! Prawie jak James Bond! - Po czym śmieje się.

Nic dziwnego, że Matthew Williams był w szoku. Gapił się zza kulistych oprawek na osobę, która tak bardzo go przypominała, i zastanawiał się, czy śni.

- Co tam? - zapytał tymczasem Alfred, opadając na wolne łóżko z westchnieniem ulgi. - Właśnie mnie tu przywiózł jakiś wariat drogowy. Helikopterem przyleciałem, a ty?

- Samochodem… Passatem. - Wzruszył ramionami Matthew.

Alfred spojrzał na niego ciekawie.

- Wiesz, ty mnie w ogóle strasznie przypominasz! Nie sądzisz? - zapytał.

- Ja…

- No, to jak się nazywasz?

Kanadyjczyk zamrugał, zdezorientowany. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie, usłyszał następne.

- Matthew - rzekł w końcu.

- Matthew… - Alfred zastanowił się. - Znałem ja kiedyś jakiegoś Matthew, tak mi się zdaje… - Po chwili milczenia dodał: - No ale nie pamiętam. - Podniósł się z leżenia do pozycji siedzącej. - Mały ten nasz pokój.

- Dwuosobowy.

- Co za przypadek, że wsadzili nas razem, nie? - Alfred pokiwał głową sam do siebie, skupiając spojrzenie już tylko na Kanadyjczyku.

Matt nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

- Co tam, fajnie będzie! - zaśmiał się Jones. - Zostaniemy kumplami, nie?

Williams patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zaskoczony takim oświadczeniem, ale potem pokiwał głową. I uśmiechnął się. Właśnie chciał też powiedzieć, że będzie mu bardzo miło, ale Alfred sprężyście poderwał się i rzucił:

- Dobra, to ja się potem rozpakuję! Lecę zwiedzać! - Po czym opuścił pokój, nim Matthew zdążył zapytać, czy jego obecność bardzo by Alfredowi przeszkadzała, bo on wcale nie chce siedzieć tutaj sam.

Ledwie natomiast Jones wyszedł z sypialni, znalazł się w długim korytarzu. Drzwi znajdowały się tutaj w regularnych odstępach, osadzone w ścianach pomalowanych na mandarynkową, przyjemną dla oka barwę. Po jednej stronie znajdował się zakręt, po drugiej - schody prowadzące na niższe piętro. Alfred ruszył schodami, bo tak naprawdę „zwiedzanie" było jedynie przykrywką dla odwiedzenia kuchni. Musiała tu jakaś być, a on był cholernie głodny. Ostatni raz jadł chyba trzy godziny temu i do tego jedynie małego hamburgera.

Przy odrobinie pyszności w lodówce mógłby zrobić sobie wielkiego burgera od podstaw.

Zbiegł po schodach, jak na niego przystało - przeskakując po trzy stopnie i z szerokim, przygłupim uśmiechem na ustach. Jako, że jego pokój był na trzecim piętrze, chciał od razu zejść na parter, ale w połowie schodów między drugim a pierwszym coś go wytrzymało.

Ktoś wrzeszczał w nieznanym Alfredowi języku, czemu towarzyszyły podejrzanie głośne trzaski. Zaintrygowany Jones wrócił się na drugie piętro i wybiegł na korytarz.

Kilkanaście metrów od niego niski, wściekły Azjata szarpał się z klamką na zmianę z kopaniem drzwi i wrzeszczał. Wyglądał na bliskiego kompletnej histerii i chyba dlatego Jones uznał, że należy interweniować.

- Hej, młody! - zawołał i zdziwił się. To „młody" nie było planowane. Jakoś samo mu się powiedziało, kompletnie nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież miał masę bardziej pasujących zawołań - typu „żółty" czy „skośny".

Chłopak na te słowa puścił klamkę i spojrzał na niego.

Alfreda zatkało.

Znał go…! Jak nic znał! Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd, ale znał go aż za dobrze.

Azjata otworzył usta, też nie będąc w stanie słowa powiedzieć. W końcu jednak udało mu się potrząsnąć głową i rzucić:

- Czego chcesz?

- Zwariowałeś? - Wobec tego i Alfred odzyskał język w gębie. Wskazał na drzwi zamaszyście. - Zostawże ten niczemu winny kawałek drewna!

- To mój pokój! A drzwi się nie otwierają! - wyjaśnił poirytowany Azjata.

- Proszę cię! - Jones uniósł ręce do góry i chwycił się za głowę teatralnie. - Widocznie są zamknięte!

- To co, ja mam tu tak siedzieć? - Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Pieprzę to! Nic mi nie wychodzi! - Z tym okrzykiem kopnął drzwi po raz kolejny.

- No już, nie denerwuj się. To do ciebie nie pasuje - poprosił Alfred.

Azjata łypnął na niego ze zdziwieniem i złością. W sumie, miał prawo. Nie Alfredowi przecież oceniać, co do niego pasuje, a co nie - nie znali się kompletnie i widzieli pierwszy raz w życiu.

- Im Yong Soo. - Azjata wyciągnął do niego dłoń. - Z Seulu. Z Korei Południowej.

- Alfred Jones. - Uścisnął rękę nowopoznanego Jones. - Waszyngton, Stany Zjednoczone. - Puścił dłoń Azjaty i rozejrzał się. - Szukam kuchni. Skoro nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, chodź ze mną.

Chyba Yong Soo faktycznie nie miał, bo powlókł się za nim.

- Też jesteś geniuszem-stypendystą? - zapytał Alfred, żeby jakoś nawiązać rozmowę.

- Jestem! - Koreańczyk skinął głową. - Tylko że jeśli prestiż tej szkoły ma polegać na śmiganiu przez nowojorskie ulice z szoferem bez prawa jazdy, to ja bardzo dziękuję.

Alfred posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, więc opowiedział o swoim uroczym rajdzie po Nowym Jorku i prerii. Amerykanin zrewanżował się historią o locie helikopterem przez burzowe chmury z gościem, który też był Niemcem, ale jasnowłosym, niebieskookim, ulizanym i bardzo poważnym. Przedstawił się jako Ludwig.

- Podobno będzie tu nauczycielem.

- Mam nadzieję, że albinos nie będzie… - Yong Soo westchnął. - Tego mógłbym nie zdzierżyć, nawet ze swoim absolutnym opanowaniem.

- Tym opanowaniem, które zaprezentowałeś przy zamkniętych drzwiach? - upewnił się Alfred.

Po czym oboje roześmieli się i Jones odniósł wrażenie, że przełamał pierwszą barierę z tym oto Azjatą.

Zeszli na parter i z łatwością znaleźli jadalnię, bo dochodziły z niej całkiem przyzwoite, jak na szkołę z internatem, zapachy.

Była ona dosyć duża, z wieloma cztero- lub sześcioosobowymi stolikami i ścianami barwy mandarynkowej. Na jednej ze ścian wisiały w gablotach rozmaite, zminiaturyzowane flagi i to na nich w pierwszej chwili skupili wzrok Amerykanin i Azjata. Każdy podświadomie szukał swojej - Alfred odnalazł ją między flagą Kanady a Wielkiej Brytanii, a Yong Soo przy chińskiej i japońskiej.

- Ciao! - dobiegł ich naraz radosny okrzyk. Automatycznie spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dobiegał, i dojrzeli dwóch brązowookich, brązowowłosych chłopaków. Jeden z nich siedział nad talerzem pełnym jedzenia i gapił się na niego ponuro, a drugi stał z nogą opartą o krzesło i machał do nich.

Alfred odmachał z zachwytem. Jak łatwo było tu zawrzeć nowe znajomości!

- Jestem Feliciano Vargas - przedstawił się ten, który pomachał. - A to mój brat, Romano. Miło nam was poznać! - Z tym oto radosnym oświadczeniem opadł na krzesło i wbił spojrzenie w swój talerz.

- Alfred - przedstawił się mieszkaniec Stanów Zjednoczonych, także zerkając na jedzenie. - A co to jest?

- A kto tam wie kucharza, kurna - mruknął Romano, grzebiąc widelcem w pokarmie.

- Pachnie bardzo dobrze! - stwierdził optymistycznie Yong Soo. Wyraźnie czuł, że burczy mu w brzuchu.

- Tak, ale podobno ugotował to stypendysta z Francji - wyjawił nieprzekonany Romano. - A Francuzom nie należy ufać.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz, braciszku? - zapytał Feliciano, nabierając widelcem trochę dziwnej papki.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie wsadzą ci do żarcia jakiejś żaby - wyjaśnił „braciszek".

Feliciano jakby lekko pozieleniał.

- To może ja… - wymamrotał, opuszczając widelec.

- Może go po prostu zapytajmy, co? - zaproponował Alfred, rozglądając się. - Gdzie jest ten stypendysta?

- W kuchni? - zasugerował Romano, wstając.

Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli na przeciwległą ścianę. Osadzone było w niej okienko, przez które najpewniej należało podawać posiłki.

- Kto pyta? - spytał Amerykanin.

- Kurna, nie cierpię Francuzów - burknął Romano.

Feliciano tylko potrząsnął głową. Robił się coraz bardziej zielony.

- Ja chcę pastę… - wymamrotał w końcu.

Yong Soo westchnął ostentacyjnie, wywrócił oczami i ruszył do okienka.

- Halo? - zawołał, pukając w parapet. - Jest tam ktoś? – Jako że odpowiedziało mu milczenie, pochylił głowę, by zajrzeć przez okienko do wnętrza kuchni, i powtórzył głośniej: - Halo! – Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją i obrócił się ku pozostałym. – Pusto.

- Szukacie mnie? – rozległo się w tym momencie od strony drzwi. Stał w nich wysoki młodzieniec o spiętych w kucyk z tyłu głowy blond lokach. Gładził kilkudniowy zarost na swojej brodzie, poprawiał fartuch i przyglądał się wszystkim z zachwytem i dumą. – Sądzę, chcecie mi podziękować za wykwintne pożywienie? – Mówił niegramatycznie, z francuskim „r" i nawet nie próbował się z tym kryć. Wyraźnie miał język angielski głęboko w poważaniu, jak na Francuza przystało.

- Chcemy się zapytać, co w tym wykwintnym pożywieniu, kurna, jest – sprostował Romano.

- Same _meilleur_! – zapewnił z dumą mężczyzna, po czym zaczął wymieniać szybko francuskie nazwy, odliczając na palcach. Skończył wraz z dziesiątym palcem, dorzucił jeszcze kilka słów w swoim ojczystym języku, po czym dodał: - Więc pyszne!

A to wszystko z promiennym uśmiechem, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na marsowe miny towarzystwa.

- To ja się boję to jeść. – Feliciano zapadł się głębiej pod stół.

- Kurna – skomentował sytuację Romano.

Alfred śmiał się nerwowo.

- Nie głodny? – zdziwił się kucharz. – Ale to pyszne, pyszne! – Po czym zaprezentował ponownie, w jak dużym natężeniu człowiek może wymówić „ł", „ż" i „y" w ciągu minuty.

- Może zrobisz hamburgera, co? – zaproponował w końcu Alfred.

Francuz skrzywił się.

- A fu, fu! Niedobre! Niezdrowe! – zakrzyknął, kręcąc głową zamaszyście.

Romano warknął coś po włosku i Feliciano odpowiedział:

- _Si_!

- Tak! – rozpromienił się kucharz. – Si! Jedzcie! Jedzcie!

- Boję się! – spanikował do reszty Feliciano. Reszta jego wypowiedzi – po włosku – została zrozumiana jedynie przez brata i w pełni przez niego poparta, bo po sekundzie obaj Włosi – bo język, którym się posługiwali, wykluczał inną narodowość – wymknęli się chyłkiem z jadalni, zostawiając Yong Soo i Alfreda na pastwę nawiedzonego kucharza.

- To jecie? Jecie? – napastował Francuz.

Alfred cofnął się o krok.

- Ja… ja… - mamrotał.

- Bonnefoy, daj im spokój.

Wybawienie miało postać albinosa-kierowcy, którego Yong Soo miał już wątpliwą przyjemność poznać. Stał on teraz sztywno, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, i patrzył na kucharza ostro.

- Nie chcą jeść, to nie. Tylko tobie smakuje francuskie żarcie – poinformował go.

- Francuskie żarcie pyszne jest. Nie zgadzam się z twoją opinią.

- Zgadzać to ty się możesz lub nie. – Niemiec wzruszył ramionami. – A wy co tu jeszcze robicie? – zwrócił się z kolei do Koreańczyka i Amerykanina. – Jutro jest rozpoczęcie roku, zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę? Tak? No to idźcie już. Normalny obiad będzie za godzinę.

Wyszli więc – zwłaszcza Alfred miał przy tym nietęgą minę – a na odchodnym usłyszeli jeszcze albinosowe:

- Widziałeś gdzieś mojego brata? Zapodział mi się gdzieś w okolicach południa…


	3. Szlafrok i łagodne dźwięki fortepianu

**ROZDZIAŁ 3: Anioł, szlafrok i łagodne dźwięki fortepianu**

Basch Zwingli uważał siebie za człowieka opanowanego. Była to opinia dość wątpliwa i nijak potwierdzona faktami, bo Szwajcar ten lubił rzucać się w te i we w tę i wrzeszczeć na każdego, kto się napatoczył, niemniej miał ją o sobie mocno wyrobioną i silnie utwierdzoną. Posiadał pewien rytm życia i trwał w nim z niemieckim uporem, mimo, że osobiście poczuwał się bardziej za Włocha. Co, zważając na jego charakter, było co najmniej dziwne, bo mało na tym świecie żyło bardziej niemieckich Szwajcarów niż on.

Informacja, że jest stypendystą, wcale nie wytrąciła go z równowagi. Nawrzeszczał tylko na wszystkich nauczycieli, że nie zamierza zostawiać Genewy, i tyle. Na co oni mu, że ma wyjeżdżać, bo tak duży zaszczyt jak propozycja nauki w szkole w Stanach Zjednoczonych tknął jakiegokolwiek Szwajcara po raz pierwszy i być może ostatni raz w życiu, dlatego też Basch musiał reprezentować naród z honorem – a co za tym idzie, wyjechać.

Nie podobało mu się to. Zamknął się na trzydniowy bunt o chlebie i wodzie-kranówce, a gdy dowiedział się, że mogą go pozbawić też chleba i wody, jeśli nie zgodzi się opuścić domu i zachowywać przyzwoicie w Stanach, uznał, że to zamach na jego osobę. Niemniej musiał wyjść, a wtedy szybko przechwycono go do samochodu, następnie samolotu i już po dobie był w Nowym Jorku. A potem po prostu powiedziano mu, że musi zamieszkać w małej, ciasnej klitce – to jest pokoju w internacie – razem z nadętym Austriakiem, który, niczym jakiś cholerny arystokrata, ma pieprzyka na policzku!

Logiczne jest, że Basch bardzo się zdenerwował.

Ale nieporównywalnie bardziej zdenerwował się, gdy obudził się w środku nocy, spojrzawszy na zegar, dowiedział się, że jest druga nad ranem, a na łóżku obok nie było jego współlokatora. Tylko kołdra była podejrzanie porządnie ułożona, co tylko wzmogło pewność Szwajcara, że ten dupek Roderich w ogóle się nie położył. Co z kolei nakazało Baschowi zrzucić kołdrę, włożyć puchowy, szary szlafroczek i w kapciach z króliczymi mordkami wydreptać na korytarz.

Jako że, mimo korzeni, był raczej ciepłolubny, natychmiast odczuł chłodny powiew przeciągu korytarzowego. Rozejrzał się w obie strony i doszedł do wniosku, że zasadniczo niewiele widzi, więc w odruchu próbował wymacać włącznik. W ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że jak zapali światło, może kogoś obudzić, i postanowił we wręcz namacalnej ciemności poruszać się po korytarzach, odnaleźć tego idiotę Austriaka i nakryć go na gorącym uczynku – co by nie robił!

W tym celu postanowił zejść na parter, żeby to od niego zacząć.

Mieszkał na drugim piętrze, w pokoju numer trzydzieści dziewięć. Klatkę schodową miał, o ile się nie mylił, po lewej stronie. Tam poszedł. Nie, jednak po prawej. Musiał się wrócić przez całą długość ponurego korytarza – barwa mandarynkowa w ciemności wcale nie była taka ładna, do cholery! – żeby podreptać do schodów. Powoli ruszył po nich w dół, trzymając się jedną dłonią poręczy i unosząc rąbek za dużego szlafroka do góry. Szlafrok miał po jednym z nauczycieli w sierocińcu, fajny facet był, ale wysoki jak diabli. To znaczy, może jak diabli to nie, za to Basch wzrostem nie grzeszył – dla niego prawie każdy był wysoki.

Patrzył głównie na schody, uważając, by się nie potknąć.

I wtedy usłyszał szelest.

Gwałtownie podniósł głowę i zobaczył ją. Piękną jak anioł, drobną, jasnowłosą – umiał dostrzec w ciemności barwę jej długich, bo sięgających prawie pasa włosów tak dobrze, jak prześliczne, piwne tęczówki. Patrzyła na niego wielkimi, szeroko otwartymi – może ze zdziwienia, może z przerażenia – oczami… a potem nagle odwróciła się i uciekła.

- Nie, cze…! – jęknął nerwowo Basch, robiąc zbyt zamaszysty krok. Puścił szlafrok, nadepnął na niego i, w efekcie, stoczył się ze schodów jak kula, nie człowiek, robiąc przy tym cholerny hałas. Na podłodze pierwszego piętra leżał już poturbowany, z obolałą głową, a ciemność wirowała mu przed oczami.

Już powoli zaczął zbierać się w sobie i podnosić na bolących dłoniach, gdy usłyszał głośne trzaski gdzieś z góry. Dochodząc do wniosku, że to pewnie jego współlokator, postanowił, że wywoła u niego wyrzuty sumienia, zacisnął oczy, rozchylił usta i przestał oddychać.

Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał krzyk:

- O Boże! Facet w szlafroku!

I jakiś szelest, jakby ktoś się na nim pochylał.

- I to takim, jak w „Opowieści wigilijnej"! Wiecie, jak w tej amerykańskiej ekranizacji z 2009 roku! – kontynuował zapalczywie ten sam głos.

- Alfred… Ja… - Tu z kolei ktoś mówił cicho. – Nie, żebym… coś mówił, ale…

- To była koszula nocna, idioto – dokończył chłodno inny głos. – I ty mi tu nie wtykaj się do Dickensa, bo on był Anglikiem! Z krwi i kości!

- Każdy wie, że Anglicy pochodzą z Korei!

- A ty co tu robisz?

- Co ty chrzanisz? Nie pochodzą!

Basch nie mógł dłużej trzymać oddechu. Wypuścił go, najwyraźniej zbyt mocno, bo natychmiast ten cichy głos, który nie umiał zaprzeczyć Alfredowi, odezwał się:

- O, on żyje…

- Szlafroczek przywrócił go do żywych! – stwierdził podekscytowany głos, który na początku mówił o „Opowieści wigilijnej".

Szwajcar nie wytrzymał. Poderwał się i wrzasnął:

- Cholera, co ty masz do mojego szlafroczka?

Zatkało go natychmiast. Pochylało się nad nim znacznie więcej osób, niż rozmawiało. Szybki szacunek pozwolił mu dojść do wniosku, że oto pochylał się nad nim wysoki, jasnowłosy wróg szlafroczka, jego sobowtór, oraz człowiek o przerażająco wielkich brwiach, sprawiających wrażenie, jakby pochłaniały mu pół twarzy. W dalszej partii stało jeszcze czterech chłopaków, a z korytarza obok właśnie nadbiegły dwie dziewczyny.

- Wezwijcie pielęgniarkę! – zawołała jedna z nich. – Biedaka obłąkało!

- Nie jestem obłąkany, cholera! On się czepia mojego szlafroka! – wkurzył się Basch. – A sam ma wielką piżamę z flagą Unii Europejskiej, która, tak a'propos, też jest cholerna!

- To nie jest flaga Unii, tylko fragment flagi pierwotnych Stanów Zjednoczonych! – obruszył się wróg szlafroczków. – Gdybyś policzył, zobaczyłbyś, że gwiazdek jest trzynaście!

- Żebym ja ci nie powiedział, jak mnie obchodzi, ile jest gwiazdek! – Basch wreszcie wstał, dumnie otrzepał szlafrok i naciągnął mocniej jego pasek.

- Liczenie jest ważne – odezwała się do niego jedna z dziewczyn, które przyszły – drobna, z włosami niezdarnie i na szybko upiętymi w kucyka i okularami osadzonymi na nosie. – Myślisz, że bez niego umiałbyś przyzwoicie zagrać w takiego, dajmy na to, tysiąca?

Szwajcar spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Co ty chrzanisz…? Z resztą, nieważne! – potrząsnął głową i wypchnął się z towarzystwa. – Szukam kogoś! Do widzenia!

- Jesteś pewien, że ten, kogo szukasz, nie śpi? – zapytał Alfred.

Bach schował twarz w dłoniach. Otaczają go idioci.

- Jeśli śpi, to na kacu w kuchni – oznajmił na odchodnym.

Jeśli naprawdę myślał, że towarzystwo się rozejdzie, bo on powiedział „do widzenia", to grubo się przeliczył. Cała gromada ruszyła za nim. Szli tak przez pół piętra, póki Basch nie obrócił na chwilę głowy i nie powiedział skrótowo, a dobitnie:

- Won.

Wtedy na chwilę zatrzymali się, by po chwili ponowić krok.

Najgorsze było to, że nijak się dało ich zignorować, bo ciągle wymieniali uwagi.

Konkretnie, to Alfred zainteresował się imionami nowopoznanych i wymusił na nich przedstawianie się kolejno. Był przy tym tak sympatyczny ze swoją energią mimo wybudzenia cokolwiek nagłego i szerokim uśmiechem, który można już było dostrzec w ciemności, że z miejsca urzekł zwłaszcza obie dziewczyny.

- Nathalie – przedstawiła się ta, która wcześniej robiła uwagę na temat gier w karty. – Pochodzę z Monako.

- A ja jestem Colette! – Ta miała ciemną karnację, splątane, czarne włosy i czekoladowe oczęta. – Z Seszeli!

- A co to są Seszele? – zainteresował się Alfred, który, jak jeszcze wszyscy mieli się przekonać, nie był mistrzem geografii.

- Piękne wyspy na Ocean Indyjski – odezwał się zalotnie Francuz, który, jak już wszyscy wiedzieli, nazywał się Francis Bonnefoy. – Nasza piękna Colette mogłaby być ucieleśnieniem te wyspy, o tak, _mon cher_!

Naraz wszyscy dziwnie się poczuli, bo słowa kolegi wywołały w ich sercach zaskakujące, podświadome poczucie. Atmosferę rozładował śmiech Colette.

- Miło mi to słyszeć. Pan też z pewnością mógłby uosabiać piękną Francję! – oznajmiła i dodała coś po francusku. Francis zaśmiał się, chwycił jej dłoń i już można było wywnioskować, że ta oto dwójka pięknie zaczęła.

- A wy, wy kim jesteście? – zainteresował się Alfred z kolei dwoma Azjatami, którzy szli za Yong Soo z zaciśniętymi ustami.

- To są moi współlokatorzy! – oznajmił Koreańczyk bez radości. Prawda była taka, że już czuł, że się z nimi nie dogada. Emanowała od nich dziwna antypatia wobec niego. Yong Soo miał pokój czteroosobowy i czwarty był Rosjanin, który wyraźnie nie lubił go jeszcze bardziej od dwóch pozostałych. Ale on generalnie traktował swoich współlokatorów z wyższością. – Wang Yao z Chin i Honda Kiku z Japonii.

Yao prychnął i była to jego jedyna reakcja na ciekawy wzrok Alfreda. Kiku natomiast wyciągnął do niego rękę i pozwolił sobie na krótki uścisk, ale nie odezwał się. W ręce Amerykanina pozostał natomiast jakiś świstek.

- O, a co to? – okazał zainteresowanie Alfred.

Japończyk już jednak na niego nie patrzył. Przynajmniej nie otwarcie, dlatego też Amerykanin nie zauważył, że, kiedy zgniótł karteczkę w dłoniach już bez zbytniej ciekawości (były tam tylko te dziwne, japońskie ślimaczki), Kiku posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

Tymczasem ekipa zeszła na parter, do zasadniczo niedużego holu, ogarniętego mrokiem.

- W takich momentach w amerykańskich horrorach rozległby się jakiś tajemniczy dźwięk! – zawyrokował Alfred, poprawiając okulary.

Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy zamilkł, rozległy się pierwsze akordy melodii. Oto z lewego skrzydła zaczęły rozbrzmiewać łagodne, spokojne, ale w dziwny sposób wzbudzające trwogę dźwięki fortepianu. Amerykanin pisnął i chwycił za rękę Matthew, a Colette podobnie – tylko chyba trochę bardziej celowo, a mniej podświadomie – zrobiła z Fracisem.

- Boże… - mruknął Yong Soo. – Upiór w operze.

Basch prychnął, pragnąc dobitnie okazać, że on się wcale nie boi upiora, po czym zakasał poły zachwycającego szlafroka i dużymi krokami ruszył w stronę dźwięków. Cała reszta poszła za nim, ale już wolniej i zostając bardziej z tyłu. Poza tym, grupka się przetasowała – dotąd idący krok w krok za Szwajcarem Alfred szedł teraz na szarym końcu, pociągając za sobą Matthew do obrony. Z drugiej jego strony szedł ten z brwiami na pół czoła, a krok przed nimi dziewczyny z Francisem. Na czoło wysunęli się Azjaci.

Melodia brzmiała mocniej. Rosła w siłę i przyspieszała, w dzikich dźwiękach rozbrzmiewając w korytarzu. Basch szedł ku niej z siłą, planując sobie: „Oj, już ja stłukę tego, kto gra, oj, ja stłukę…!", a Alfred mamrotał coś o utracie zmysłów i horrorach amerykańskich.

Yao i Kiku mieli miny dobitnie świadczące o tym, że nie są pewni, co właściwie tutaj robią.

Cała ekipa pokonała kilka skrętów i wkroczyła do części szkolnej. Właściwie to wszyscy znajdowali się w niej po raz pierwszy, dlatego przez chwilę nawet dzielny Szwajcar stracił rezon. Po chwili jednak ponowił dzielne podążanie wobec dźwięku.

W niedługim czasie eskapada znalazła się przed otwartymi na oścież drzwiami. We wnętrzu pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegały dźwięki, wysoki młodzieniec w żabocie grał na fortepianie.

- Duch… - wymamrotał Alfred. – Upiór jakiś…

- Ojej. Ma uniesioną do góry głowę, a jak trafia w klawisze – skomentował zdziwiony Matthew.

Zaraz wszyscy zaczęli go uciszać, bo odezwał się, nie ściszając głosu. Matt był niewymownie zaskoczony – właściwie pierwszy raz w życiu ktokolwiek powiedział mu, że wypowiada się za głośno. „Będę musiał mówić ciszej", postanowił sobie.

- Zaraz, zaraz… - mówił do siebie Basch, kiedy inni się kłócili. – Przecież ja znam tego gościa… To jest mój współlokator! – Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał tak, że ekipa zapomniała o Matthew i rzuciła się na Bascha.

Muzyka jednak ucichła. Siedzący przy instrumencie człowiek obrócił się powoli ku nim.

- Kim jesteście? – zapytał najspokojniej w świecie. – Czy musicie przeszkadzać mi w grze teraz, kiedy rozkoszuję się pięknym Chopinem, wypływającym spod moich smukłych, zacnych palców?

- To niby był Chopin? – mruknął Arthur. – No chyba go coś…

Austriak dumnie wstał, zamknął fortepian i oznajmił dystyngowanie:

- Proszę nie wyładowywać na mnie swojego gniewu, zapewne spowodowanego tykającą prymitywnych ludzi chorobą, zwaną bezsennością.

- A moja pięść prymitywnych ludzi nie tyka. Dobrze, że jego będzie mógł spotkać ten zaszczyt – powiedział groźnie Basch, ruszając ku młodzieńcowi. W ostatniej chwili Alfred złapał go za kołnierz szlafroczka i przyciągnął do ekipy.

Austriak podszedł do towarzystwa, zmierzył zmierżonym wzrokiem odzienie swego współlokatora, po czym, pokiwawszy głową, oznajmił:

- Czeka mnie trudny rok.

- Ukrócę twe cierpienia – zaproponował Basch.

Chwilę później wszędzie zaczęły zapalać się światła, bowiem, co przedziwne, wszystkich uczniów szkoły budziło dudnienie kroków i mieszające się ze sobą okrzyki osób wracających do części internatu:

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie wkurzasz!

- Zostaw mnie! Bicie szlachty nie wypada nawet takim prymitywom!

- Ludzie! Stańcie na wysokości sprawy, jak prawdziwi bohaterowie!

- Dobrze, że przynajmniej ja jestem tu gentelmanem.


	4. Mleko, Sri Lanka i dyr Gilbo

- Pospiesz się! No pospiesz! – Młody chłopak średniego wzrostu stał w drzwiach i przytupywał. W dłoni trzymał ramię plecaka, a sięgające ramion, brązowe, gęste włosy obijały mu się o szyję przy podrygiwaniu. – Nie zamierzam czekać ani chwili dłużej!

Od dziesięciu minut powtarzał to z właściwą sobie wytrwałością, czekając na swojego współlokatora. Poznali się zaledwie cztery dni temu, a Taurys Laurinaitis – bo tak się zwał oczekujący – już obdarzył tego człowieka całą swą sympatią i lojalnością. Głównie dlatego, bo poczuł się niezwykle sympatycznie, gdy drobny, nieco zabawny i staromodnie obcięty blondasek przywitał go w pokoju słowami: „Hej! Od teraz jesteś moim przyjacielem, jasne?". Taurys co prawda miał pewne opory, ale to tylko dlatego, bo nie znał imienia oznajmującego. Gdy już dowiedział się, że jego współlokator to Feliks Łukasiewicz z Polski, na początku uznał, że nie cierpi równo wszystkich Polaków, ale wymiękł po dwóch godzinach i odtąd był umownym przyjacielem Polaka. Przez te kilka dni przebywania w internacie zdążył zorientować się, że Feliks jest nieporządnym, lubiącym narzekać na wszystko i wszystkich egoistą. Rozrzucił swoje rzeczy po całym pokoju, zapominając, że ma współlokatora. A tak generalnie, to był trochę bezczelny. I chamski.

A Taurys go bardzo polubił, bo on potrzebował kogoś takiego – silnego, mocnego człowieka, który by go bronił przed kotowaniem. W poprzedniej szkole wszyscy nim pomiatali i stanowił podnóżek dla każdego. Do tego ciągle z niego drwiono i wycinano mu głupie numery – tym razem zamierzał uniknąć tego. Z Feliksem nawet miał szansę zrealizować ten plan.

- No idę, idę! – Blondyn wreszcie odnalazł w szafce nocnej porzuconą paczkę polskich paluszków sprzed dwóch dni, wepchnął ją do swojego tornistra, po czym, pokrzykując: - No pospiesz się, coś ty taki ślamazarny! – Wyminął kolegę i pognał na rozpoczęcie roku.

Taurys zaklął po litewsku i rzucił się za przyjacielem, porządnie zdenerwowany. On! Ślamazarny! Kto tu na kogo czekał? Właśnie chciał o to zapytać, ale Feliks był już daleko przed nim – skubane toto szybko biegało – i gnał po schodach, podczas kiedy Litwin dopiero skręcał na klatkę schodową… i wpadł prosto na jakiegoś giganta.

Cofnął się i, z przeprosinami na ustach, podniósł głowę na nieznajomego. Nieszczęśliwa ofiara zajścia obróciła twarz ku niemu i Taurysa dreszcz przeszedł - ze strachu. Bo nagle, patrząc w bladofioletowe oczy nieznajomego, przerażenie przeszyło go na wskroś. Ten, widząc przestraszony wzrok Litwina, rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu i zapytał, zaciągając po rosyjsku:

- Nie ma za co przepraszać, czyż nie? – Pochylił się i pomógł Taurysowi wstać. – Może pójdziesz z nami na rozpoczęcie roku, towarzyszu?

Dopiero teraz Laurinaitis zauważył, że przed Rosjaninem stoją trzej Azjaci.

- Nazywam się Ivan Braginski, a to Yao, Kiku i Yong Soo. Idziemy sobie razem, jak to czwórka przyjaciół – wyjaśniał, uśmiechając się szeroko, gigant.

Taurys zorientował się, że wszystkich trzech kojarzy z nocy, kiedy to wyszedł na korytarz zobaczyć, co spowodowało na nim okrutnie głośny łomot. Uderzył wtedy drzwiami prosto w twarz znękanego, leżącego na podłodze Austriaka, na którym okrakiem siedział drobny blondyn w szlafroczku, z zaciętą miną wykręcający biedakowi ręce na plecy i wrzeszczący:

- Ja ci dam, psuć szkolny fortepian!

Yong Soo i ten Amerykanin, Alfred, próbowali wówczas ich rozdzielić. Pomagał im chyba jeszcze mężczyzna, mamroczący coś po francusku. Kiku i Yao stali wtedy nieco z tyłu, obok dwóch dziewcząt i jakichś innych chłopaków.

- To jak? Zechcesz nam towarzyszyć? – dopytywał się Ivan.

Taurys skinął głową, przytłoczony spojrzeniem Rosjanina. Czuł, że już, ledwo zdążył się obejrzeć, wszedł w grupę, w której wcale nie chce być.

Razem z resztą ekipy zszedł do stołówki, bo rozpoczęcie roku musiało przecież poprzedzać śniadanie. Feliks machał do Taurysa z jednego ze stolików, klepiąc obok siebie wolne miejsce, i Litwin już chciał do niego podejść, gdy usłyszał obok siebie głos Ivana:

- Ale przecież towarzysz będzie z nami, tak?

Rosjanin stracił rezon z chwilą, z którą Yong Soo bezczelnie opuścił radosną paczkę przyjaciół, idąc samotnie do pustego stolika przy oknie. Taurys wykorzystał ten moment, by przemknąć się do Feliksa.

- No, nareszcie. Poruszasz się wolniej niż żółw w smole.

- Chyba niż mucha.

- Mucha normalnie jest szybka. – Polak wzruszył ramionami.

Litwin zacisnął usta, ale nie skomentował. Zamiast tego spojrzał na swój talerz. Dwie kanapki, nic niezwykłego.

- Teraz przy okienku jest ktoś normalny. Wczoraj był stypendysta z Francji, pamiętasz? – zdradził Feliks.

Jego towarzysz automatycznie spojrzał ku wspomnianemu miejscu. Jakaś młoda kobieta stała przy talerzach z kanapkami i dzbanach z gorącym mlekiem do płatków lub kakao i herbatą, której połowę stanowił zapewne cukier. Bezczelnie piłowała sobie paznokcie.

Naraz podszedł do niej Romano z mocno nieufnym spojrzeniem.

- Dzień dobry, kur… - W połowie ukochanego „kurna" zorientował się, że mówi do osoby dorosłej, i zamilkł.

Kobieta podniosła na niego znudzony wzrok.

- Witam, witam.

- Czy to jest… jadalne? – Włoch wskazał dłonią na kanapki.

Stołówkowa spojrzała na nie.

- Zdaje mi się, że tak.

- A mleko?

- Mleko co?

- Czy to mleko? – naciskał Romano, robiąc nieufne podchody do talerzy.

- Zdaje mi się, że tak.

- Ale czy to mleko pochodzi z Włoch?

Im Yong Soo zerknął na niego smętnie znad swoich kanapek. Nadal siedział samotnie. Szczerze musiał przed sobą przyznać, że miał nadzieję, że dosiądzie się do Alfreda, ale stoliki były w większości czteroosobowe, a Amerykanin był już z Mattem, Francisem i Arthurem. To na dobre odebrało mu humor po pobudce w pokoju z ludźmi, którzy wydawali mu się podejrzani.

- Nie łudź się – rzucił teraz. – To mleko pochodzi z Korei.

- Północnej? – wrzasnął Vladimir, siedzący ze swoim współlokatorem, Bułgarem, stolik dalej.

- Jeśli pochodzi z Korei Północnej, to na pewno dawały je martwe krowy – powiedział nieufnie Romano. Podszedł do dzbana, pociągnął nosem i oznajmił, prostując się: - Zgłaszam reklamację tego oto mleka. Czy pomidory na tych kanapkach też pochodzą z Korei Północnej?

Kobieta westchnęła głęboko, wsunęła pilniczek za pasek jeansów i oznajmiła:

- Tak naprawdę, to wszystkie te produkty są ze Stanów, Kanady albo Sri Lanki.

Romano miał spojrzenie o pół joty bardziej nieufne niż chwilę wcześniej.

- Z czego…? – zapytał.

Kobieta wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na resztę obecnych.

- Wytłumaczcie koledze, gdzie jest Sri Lanka, proszę – rzuciła, z powrotem wyjmując pilniczek. Najwyraźniej uznała, że nie będzie się zniżać do zostawiania go dla kogoś, kto nie wie, czym jest Sri Lanka.

W stołówce wszyscy milczeli podejrzanie, wymieniając spojrzenia.

- W Korei Północnej? – strzelił w końcu Vladimir.

Gdy kobieta obrzuciła go spojrzeniem właściwym komuś, kto patrzy na kompletnego kretyna, wyszczerzył swe wampirze ząbki w uśmiechu i rzucił:

- Żarcik taki. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, gdzie jest Sri Lanka, nie? – Po czym wepchnął sobie do ust sporego kęsa kanapki ze Sri Lanki, żeby uniknąć odpowiedzi na kłopotliwe pytania.

Pani stołówkowa potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Sri Lanka! – powtórzyła głośno i dobitnie. – To moja piękna, żyzna ojczyzna! – W jej umalowanych oczach błysnęło coś na kształt łez wzruszenia. – Z naszą cudowną, choć nieco drobną stolicą Sri Dźajawardanapura Kotte! – Złożyła ręce w dziękczynnym geście. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyła uniesioną rękę Alfreda Jonesa. – Tak, słucham?

- Może pani to powtórzyć? – spytał Amerykanin z zafascynowaniem.

- Sri Dźajawardanapura Kotte! – spełniła prośbę pani stołówkowa.

- Przy tym_ stół z powyłamywanymi nogami _się chowa – mruknął Feliks.

- Mamy także piękny hymn! – kontynuowała kobieta. Po czym stanęła na baczność i zaśpiewała: - _Sri Lanka Matha, apa Sri Lanka, Namo namo namo namo Matha!_

- A to na podstawie hitu Lady Gagi? – wyrwał się Alfred.

Pani stołówkowa zmierzyła go morderczym wzrokiem. Mniej więcej takim, jakim Romano w dalszym ciągu mierzył tajemnicze jedzenie. Dopiero gdy Feliciano wyminął go, nabrał sobie ogromną michę płatków wraz z mlekiem ze Sri Lanki, która leży w Korei Północnej, brat wyrwał mu talerz i oznajmił:

- Muszę spróbować pierwszy! Możesz się zatruć!

Po czym z miną dzielnego, troskliwego kolegi, ratującego ludzkość, odmaszerował. Chciał siąść przy ostatnim wolnym stoliku, ale ktoś do niego zawołał – silnie opalony, roześmiany Hiszpan zapraszał go do swojego stolika.

- Kurna – oznajmił Włoch, siadając obok niego.

Taurys nie uważał, żeby mleko było jakieś bardzo niedobre. Właściwie, smakowało dokładnie tak, jak mleko na Litwie. Przeżuwał płatki, przyglądał się wcinającemu czwartą kanapkę z rzędu Feliksowi i zastanawiał się, jak w ogóle można tyle jeść. Gdy Polak zaczynał piątą, zapytał go, czy nie ma przypadkiem dosyć, ale ten tylko potrząsnął głową.

Ostatecznie zjadł sześć kanapek i wypił po jednym kubku herbaty na dwie. Po trzy łyżeczki cukru na kubek.

Taurys był w poważnym szoku po obserwowaniu, jak to małe stworzenie chłonie pożywienie jak odkurzacz, dlatego musiał być przez Feliksa prowadzony niemal za rękaw na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie miało się lada chwila odbyć rozpoczęcie roku.

Stało na niej mnóstwo krzeseł w rzędach. Między nimi były odstępy, dzielące krzesła na pięć partii. Przy czterech z nich stali nauczyciele.

- Klasa A! Tutaj! – wołał mężczyzna w masce, machając do uczniów. – Dalej, od lewej, mają się usadowić klasy B, C i D! – Instruował.

Nastąpiły przepychanki, w trakcie których ustalono rozmaite ciekawostki. Yong Soo zobaczył, że jest w klasie A z Alfredem, który siadł między Arthurem a Matthew i nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi, a także z całą trójką swoich współlokatorów. Basch także trafił do A, a między rzędami dojrzał – nie do wiary! – swojego nocnego anioła, mocno pochyloną postać, ukrywającą twarz pod blond włosami i biegnącą do ławek C. Roderich także się tam kierował i Szwajcar natychmiast poczuł się perfidnie oszukany przez los. Nim jednak zdążył rzucić się z pięściami na swojego wstrętnego współlokatora, mszcząc się za tę niesprawiedliwość, został popchnięty przed Francisa.

- Nie denerwować, _mon cher_ – poprosił Francuz. – Denerwowanie złe.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie! – odpowiedział Basch, ale opanował się i poszedł za nim.

Taurys i Feliks także należeli do klasy C. Wsunęli się w ławki i wyszło na to, że Polak usiadł obok jakiejś ładnej, ciemnowłosej dziewczyny. Miała ona stokrotkę wetkniętą za ucho – ciekawe, skąd ją wytrzasnęła? – i bardzo, ale to bardzo sympatyczny uśmiech.

- Cześć – powiedział Łukasiewicz. Po raz pierwszy od tych czterech dni, od których znał się z Taurysem, Litwin widział, że kolega nie wie, co powiedzieć.

- _Jó reggelt!_ – odrzekła, roześmiana. Potem dodała: - Wybacz, źle po angielsku. Bardzo. – Odgarnęła ciemne włosy za ucho i dodała: - Przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co, nie ma! – odpowiedział szybko Feliks, szczerząc się. – Skąd jesteś?

Uniosła brwi, przez chwilę przetwarzając, o co spytał. W końcu odrzekła:

- Węgry. – I wyciągnęła rękę. – Erzsebet Hedervary. Miło mi.

- O, ja jestem z Polski! – Feliks zaśmiał się, zaskoczony zbiegiem okoliczności, po czym uścisnął dłoń koleżanki. – Feliks Łukasiewicz. Ej, a znasz to powiedzenie: „_Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki_"?

Mimo, że ostatnie słowa powiedział po polsku, chyba zrozumiała, bo skinęła głową i, z uśmiechem, dokończyła:

- _Együtt harcol, s issza borát_!

Potem przybili sobie żółwika i Taurys, żeby nie czuć się opuszczony, musiał się odezwać. Już otworzył usta…

Kiedy nagle z wolnej części sali dobiegł głośny okrzyk:

- Próba mikrofonu! Próba mikrofonu! Raz, raz!

Wszyscy natychmiast spojrzeli na stojącego na środku, wbitego w garnitur, czerwonookiego albinosa.

- No hej! Wszystko działa! – zawołał radośnie. Omiótł wzrokiem całą salę i dorzucił: - Witam państwa dzisiaj, tego zagilbistego dnia! Jestem Gilbert Beilschmidt i jestem waszym boskim dyrem! Możecie mi mówić „Cudowny i przewspaniały Gilbo", ewentualnie „Gilbo"! – Strzelił czerwonymi oczami w tę i we w tę, po czym dodał, celując palcem w Feliksa: - Tylko ty masz mi mówić „panie Beilshmidt", Łukasiewicz!

- Co? – zaprotestował Polak. – Dlaczego?

- Bo cię nie lubię! – oznajmił radośnie dyrektor, po czym kontynuował: - W naszej absolutnie wyjątkowej szkole zebraliśmy stypendystów z całego świata! Możecie się tu czasami czuć dziwnie – większości z was już to mówiłem – ale to tylko dlatego, ponieważ nasza szkoła jest taka zagilbista! Nie ma absolutnie innych powodów! Nauka tutaj leży na super wysokim poziomie, ale liczę, że wszyscy dacie sobie radę! Co tydzień w sobotę będziemy robili wycieczki do jakiegoś miasta, chyba, że będzie za mało chętnych, wtedy zostaniemy tutaj! Generalnie planujemy dyskoteki i inne takie i będzie wyczepiście! Głęboko liczę, że się dogadamy – z tobą nie chcę, Łukasiewicz – i będzie fajnie! Musimy się w pełni zgrać! – Po czym wyrzucił pięść do góry i krzyknął: - Je!

- Faszysta – mruknął Feliks. – „W pełni się zgrać"… I jeszcze mnie nie lubi. Co za cham.

Erzsebet, która nie zrozumiała trzech czwartych wywodu dyrektora, poklepała Łukasiewicza po ramieniu. Najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że naburmuszonemu blondynowi jest to w tej chwili potrzebne.

- Dziwny facet – powiedziała swoim słabym angielskim.

Polak skinął głową.

- Dziwny facet i dziwna szkoła – uzupełnił Taurys.

Ale o tym, jak bardzo ta szkoła jest dziwna, stypendyści mieli się dopiero przekonać.

_Jak widać, jest i Polska XD. Jako że ja piszę już rozdział bodaj dziewiętnasty, to rzecz wyszła, Sienne, czystym przypadkiem ^ ^". Ale jego akurat nie będzie dużo. Z czasem zacznie wyłazić, kto tu jest główny, tak około, bodaj… szóstego rozdziału?_


	5. Pan Beilschmidt Junior i Lista Piekieł

Mroczny orszak klasy A wparował do swojej sali o zacnym numerze sto pięćdziesiąt pięć. Pierwszy wskoczył wychowawca całej ekipy, brat dyrektora, Ludwig Beilschmidt, a tuż za nim zafascynowany nie do końca wiadomo czym Alfred. Ciągnął on za rękaw Matthew, biednego, kompletnie zagubionego i bliźniaczo do siebie podobnego Kanadyjczyka. Dalej wpadła reszta tej dwudziestokilkuosobowej klasy – między innymi wściekły Basch, komplementujący Colette po francusku Francis, Yong Soo – znowu całkiem sam – i jego współlokatorzy, kilka ślicznych dziewcząt, Romano, od którego nie chciał się odczepić nowopoznany Hiszpan, oraz pozostali. Alfred zamierzał w najbliższym czasie wszystkich poznać i zostać, jak to miał w zwyczaju, przyjacielem całego świata, na razie jednak siadł w czwartej ławce od okna, sadzając u swego boku Matta.

- Mattie, zobacz, mamy widoczek za oknem! – zawołał do tego, machając dłonią w stronę szyby.

Ponury mieszkaniec Korei Południowej siadł za nimi i nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na radosną dziewczynę o wyglądzie Chinki, która przyskoczyła do niego i zapytała, czy może siąść obok. Wobec braku odpowiedzi opuściła chłopaka i dopadła młodej, niezbyt atrakcyjnej i niemodnie ubranej Wietnamki, która generalnie przyjechała dopiero tego ranka i nikt jej jeszcze dobrze nie poznał. Nie rozumiała też ciągłych żartów na temat ostatniej nocy i nie wiedziała, dlaczego Roderich ma lewą rękę w gipsie („Połamię ci te paluchy, to nie będziesz rzępolił!"), a od Bascha należy się asekurować. Była samotna i Chinka-nie-Chinka postanowiła to chyba zmienić.

Do Yong Soo przysiadł się bogato ubrany chłopak z Hong Kongu. Przedstawił się jako Xiao – nazwiska nie podał – i, nie ciekawy nawet, jakie imię nosi kolega z ławki, wpatrzył się w tablicę. Koreańczyk co prawda chciał powiedzieć, że nazywa się Yong Soo, ale nie zdążył – wychowawca bowiem grzmotnął dziennikiem w biurko i zawołał donośnie:

- Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Ludwig Beilschmidt i proszę się do mnie zwracać „panie Beilschmidt", jasne? Nie przyjmuję żadnych „psorów", „sorów" i innych potworów! Będę was uczył języka angielskiego!

- Z tym akcentem? – mruknął z niedowierzaniem Arthur. Alfred spojrzał na niego z nagłą sympatią – angielskiego powinien uczyć ktoś angielskojęzyczny. Co do tego Amerykanin i Brytyjczyk byli całkowicie zgodni.

- Proszę mi tu uwag nie czynić, mój akcent jest bardzo dobry! – ostro oznajmił Ludwig.

- „Bardzo dobry"… - powtórzył Arthur szeptem. – Oberwałem za stypendium, nie do wiary…

- Kirkland! – Ludwig ponownie trzasnął dziennikiem. – Jeszcze jeden nieadekwatny komentarz i sto razy napiszesz mi na tablicy: „Nie będę robił uwag na temat akcentu nauczyciela"!

Brytyjczyk spuścił głowę, ale jego myśli orbitowały wokół planu wywalenia pana Beilschmidta przez okno i przejęcia władzy na lekcji języka angielskiego.

- Kontynuując – mówił Ludwig. – Nasza szkoła, jak wiecie, jest elitarna. Przyjęliśmy tylko najlepszych. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórzy z was mogą mieć jeszcze problemy z językiem, ale postaramy się w szybkim okresie zrobić z was mistrzów lingwistycznych.

„Najlepsi" patrzyli na niego dość marsowo. Każdy zapewne myślał o nocnym incydencie, a co poniektórzy zastanawiali się, jak mogli tu trafić z trójami lub dwójami na świadectwie za to a tamto. Tylko Arthur zajmował się czymś innym - mianowicie z trudem przełykał cisnące mu się na usta słowa, jacy mistrzowie powstaną przez nauczyciela o takim akcencie. W końcu nie wytrzymał – podniósł rękę i, nie proszony, zapytał:

- Czy jest pan jedynym nauczycielem angielskiego w tej szkole?

Ludwig spojrzał na niego bardzo ciężko.

- Owszem, jestem.

Brytyjczykowi szczęka opadła, szybko się jednak opanował i zapytał:

- A jak można stąd dotrzeć do lotniska? Są jakieś przystanki…?

Nauczyciel po raz kolejny trzasnął dziennikiem w stół.

- Wymiękasz? – wrzasnął.

Arthur był typem osoby, która zna tylko jedną odpowiedź na takie pytanie.

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Więc morda w kubeł, baranie, kurna – mruknął Romano. Był za Arthurem i miał go już porządnie dosyć. Nie cierpiał siedzieć za kimś, kto często się zgłasza – zwykle zasłaniał on ręką słońce świecące z okna i trudniej się było lenić.

- Nie denerwuj się, Romano! – zawołał radośnie Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, usadowiony obok Włocha Hiszpan o sympatycznej twarzy.

- Koniec rozmów! – krzyknął Ludwig, uderzając dziennikiem po razie na sylabę. Bardzo żałował, że w tych czasach nie można bić uczniów. – Od teraz każdy, kto odezwie się niepytany, będzie wstawał i ja go sobie zapiszę na tej oto kartce! – oznajmił, wyjmując z kieszeni i unosząc w górę sfatygowany i mocno zapisany świstek papieru, z którego prześwitywał napis „Lista zakupów". – Tak, Jones?

- A dlaczego akurat na tej?

- Bo to Lista Piekieł! – Nauczyciel położył listę na biurku – przekonując przy tym uczniów, że i owszem, nawet papierem można grzmotnąć w blat – po czym zapisał na tablicy: „_Odzywasz się niepytany – Wstajesz – Wpisujesz się na Listę Piekieł". _– To jest nasza pierwsza zasada! Tak, Jones?

- A jeśli miejsce na liście się skończy…?

- Nie bądź zbyt nadgorliwy, Jones! Wtedy znajdziemy nową Listę Piekieł… Tak, Jones…?

- Czyli ona nie jest super unikalna, jak w amerykańskich filmach?

Ludwig potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Że też mu przyszło uczyć takich łomów! Gdyby nie jego opiekun – każący się z resztą nazywać starszym bratem – znalazłby sobie jakąś lepszą posadę. Jako nauczyciel niemieckiego w Berlinie, na przykład. Albo wstąpiłby do wojska. Jeśli tak dobrze o tym pomyśleć, broń zawsze go fascynowała – zdawało mu się, że mógłby z łatwością opanować każdy pistolet.

Alfred dalej unosił rękę do góry – tym razem, by zapytać, dlaczego pan nie odpowiada na jego poprzednie pytanie – ale już nie został poproszony.

Reszta lekcji minęła w dość względnym spokoju, starczy powiedzieć, że po jej zakończeniu na Liście Piekieł było już jedenaście nazwisk – między innymi Jones, Zwingli, Im, Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Vargas – a każde z uroczymi dopiskami o złym postępku tego, kto zmuszony był się wpisać.

Nieco skatowana klasa A opuściła salę z ulgą.

- Pan Beilschmidt Junior to niezły hardkor – doszedł do wniosku Alfred.

- Za jakie grzechy uczy angielskiego? Przecież jego zdaniem „First of September" czyta się „Fiszt of Semptemberr"! To brzmi prawie jak „Ryba Września"! – denerwował się Arthur, wymachując przy tym rękoma niczym rodowity Włoch.

- Ciekawe, jaki będzie pan Beilschmidt Senior… - rozważał Amerykanin.

- Ciekawe, czego będzie uczył… - powiedział Brytyjczyk, a po tonie jego głosu można było usłyszeć, że nie przepowiada w tej kwestii nic dobrego.

- Gdzie następna lekcja? – zapytał Francis, wpychając się między rozmawiających.

Zapanowało grobowe milczenie.

- To zostajemy pod tą samą salą, nie? – zapytał w końcu Matthew.

Nadal wszyscy milczeli.

- To zostaniemy pod tą samą salą, nie? – upewnił się z kolei Alfred.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, a Matt zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby mówić nieco ciszej – widocznie odzywał się tak głośno, że zagłuszył wszystkich i przez to usłyszeli jedynie jakiś szum, i dopiero jego współlokator powiedział jego propozycję głosem przyzwoitym i akceptowalnym przez ucho ludzkie.

Alfred tymczasem doszedł do wniosku, że kogoś mu w jego radosnej ekipie brakuje, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kogo. Zrozumiał dopiero, kiedy zobaczył Yong Soo, który z naburmuszoną miną siedział pod drzwiami klasy, ze wzrokiem wbitym w swój plecak.

Amerykanin chciał do niego podejść, ale, nim zrobił krok, Francis zaczął mówić coś w miarę ciekawego i Alfred znowu całkiem zapomniał o Koreańczyku.

Po dzwonku korytarz szybko opustoszał, ale to pewnie dlatego, bo miały na nim w chwili obecnej lekcje tylko klasa A i D. Co ciekawe, w klasie D byli niemal sami uczniowie pochodzący z krajów Ameryki Południowej, którzy świetnie się dogadywali i trzymali w swojej zbitej grupce, trajkocząc po hiszpańsku. Dopuścili jedynie Antonia, gdy dowiedzieli się, że pochodzi on z Barcelony i mówi w ich rodzimym języku lepiej od nich samych.

Rozwięzła klasa A zdążyła się już podzielić na grupki. Alfred całą przerwę spędził koniec końców z Arthurem, Francisem i trzymającym się z tyłu Mattem, a na przykład Yao i Ivan przez całą przerwę rozmawiali przy oknie – choć dyskusja jakoś im się nie kleiła. Młoda Chinka, która okazała się być Tajwanką, nie dawała spokoju Wietnamce imieniem Xuan Tien, a gdy się nią znudziła, przerzuciła się na fascynującą, energiczną i przebojową Lotte Peters z Brukseli. Szpaner z Hong Kongu zdążył pokłócić się z trzema osobami i obecnie zadręczał swoją obecnością biednego Japończyka Kiku, który najchętniej zaszyłby się w ciemnym kącie i pooglądał ecchi na swoim I-fonie. Basch i Yong Soo siedzieli każdy w swoim kącie, a Romano wisiał to nad Felicianem, to nad Antoniem.

Dziewczyny okazały się pod względem przyjaźni bardziej zwięzłe i wyglądało na to, że każda zna już każdą i dobrze się dogadują.

Wracając do nurtu, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, klasa D zniknęła wraz z nauczycielem – starszym, brodatym panem o zaciętej minie – a obywatele z A zostali pod ścianą. Sądzili, że psor spóźni się tylko odrobinę, ale gdy minęło dziesięć minut, a nadal nikt się nie pojawił, ktoś zaproponował, żeby wejść do sali. Cała reszta na to przystała, a że pan Beilschmidt Junior zapomniał zamknąć drzwi, nie wystąpiły w związku z tym żadne problemy.

Romano, nauczony doświadczeniem, usadowił się za Yong Soo – który nie wyglądał na specjalnie chętnego do zgłaszania się. Arthur dał się zaciągnąć – właściwie przypadkowo – Walijczykowi imieniem Lewis, Francis siadł z Colette, a Alfred wylądował – nie do końca wiedząc, jak – obok Rosjanina, który uśmiechał się do niego średnio uprzejmie.

Kiku klapnął w ostatniej ławce, rozejrzał się na boki i, korzystając z wolnej chwili, wyciągnął I-fon. Szybko poszukał w wideo „Zero no Tsukaima" – już lada dzień kończył czwartą serię – i wybrał odcinek ósmy. Wszystko zbliżało się ku fascynującemu zakończeniu, a przy tym było dużo biustów. Jak prawie każdy Japończyk w jego wieku, Kiku lubił animowane biusty.

Mniej więcej w połowie openingu obok niego zaszurało krzesło i znalazł się przy nim Xiao, który bezczelnie zajrzał mu przez ramię.

- Wiesz, że na Hong Kongu kręci się pornole w 3D? – zapytał.

Kiku zarumienił się lekko. Ecchi mógł oglądać, ale takich tematów poruszać nie lubił.

- I co? Oglądałeś jakieś? – Pytanie dobiegło z ławki przed nimi, z ust Alfreda Jonesa.

- Czy oglądałem, czy nie, to nie twój interes – napuszył się Xiao.

Japończyk zapadł się głębiej pod ławkę.

- Ale jak można… no wiecie, to… robić w 3D? – zniesmaczył się Arthur.

- A, no bo są takie specjalne kamery do kręcenia w 3D! – wyjaśnił radośnie Alfred. – Moja ciocia pracuje w Hollywood, to się wie, nie?

- Kurczę… - mruknął Romano. – Ile za to forsy musi iść dla takiego aktora…

W tym momencie rozległ się łomot i do klasy wpadła niska, drobna dziewczyna. Miała opaloną cerę, czekoladowe włosy z błękitną, haftowaną opaską i arafatkę w niebieską kratkę na szyi. Nosiła też wyjątkowo elegancką, obcisłą, granatową bluzeczkę (Xiao aż gwizdnął z podziwu) i białe spodnie z ogromną ilością kieszeni. Gdy uniosła dłonie, ażeby gestykulować przy mówieniu, zabrzęczały srebrzyste bransolety na jej nadgarstkach.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie! – krzyknęła. – To wszystko przez to, że byłam pewna, że będę chodzić do klasy D…! I jak się dowiedziałam, że jednak nie będę, to nie byłam pewna, gdzie, i musiałam pójść do dyrektora, a dyrektor miał lekcje z klasą C…! A ta klasa w ogóle nie dała mi dojść do głosu, serio, to było straszne! I musiałam się upraszać, i w końcu mi się udało, i ja… ja…

Mniej więcej w tym momencie zobaczyła, że nauczyciela nie ma, a cała klasa wpatruje się w nią z bezgranicznym zdumieniem. Tylko Xiao patrzył na nowoprzybyłą z uwagą w oczach i dziwnym uśmiechem, jakby już planując, jakimi tu słowami może ją poderwać. Reszta męskiej części klasy też z resztą zgodnie uznała, że jest to najładniejsza dziewczyna w tej sali i zapewne także w szkole.

Ale refleksem wykazał się nikt inny, jak Romano, który poderwawszy się, podbiegł do dziewczyny, chwycił delikatnie jej dłoń i powiedział:

- Witaj, _bella_, w naszej cudownej klasie! Już, odpocznij sobie, proszę… - Pociągnął ją do pustej ławki i usadowił w niej, sam siadając obok. – Nazywam się Romano Vargas.

- Romano…? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Z Włoch zapewne? Ja jestem z San Marino. Marina Pavarotti. Bardzo mi miło.

- Nawet w połowie nie jest ci tak miło, jak mnie… - zapewnił Włoch. Nawet nie zauważył, że zaskarbił sobie chłodne spojrzenie Xiao. Właściwie, to chwilowo istniała dla niego tylko Marina w otoczce brzydkiej, szarej ściany za nią. Ale to nic, że ściana była paszczurna, bo obywatelka San Marino w pełni mu to wynagradzała.

Xiao już chciał wstać i otworzyć usta, żeby także się przedstawić, ale w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się znowu. Tym razem wszedł przez nie mężczyzna o brązowych, długich włosach, w luźnej koszulce z wielkim pyskiem kota narysowanym markerem i napisem „Kot", żeby nie pozostawić żadnych wątpliwości. Poprawił powyciągane jeansy i zapytał:

- Klasa A?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami.

- Herakles Karpusi. Jestem waszym nauczycielem… e… - Zamyślił się głęboko, przechodząc przez salę do biurka nauczycielskiego. - …Jaką mamy teraz lekcję?…

Wybitnie zorientowani uczniowie klasy A zaczęli wymieniać niepewne spojrzenia, wobec czego pan Karpusi sięgnął po dziennik. Chwycił go za grzbiet i uniósł – nie zdążył jednak otworzyć, bo kartki wypadły z okładki.

- Najświętsza Ateno – mruknął Herakles, ociężale mrugając powiekami. – Cóż się stało z tym dziennikiem?

- Pan Beilschmidt Junior lubi się nad nim znęcać! – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Alfred.

Karpusi podrapał się po głowie, powoli odłożył okładkę i w żółwim tempie sięgnął po papiery. Złożył je we w miarę zgrabny stosik i poprzekładał.

- Teraz mamy lekcję fizyki – oznajmił z dumą, iż udało mu się ten fakt koniec końców zidentyfikować. – Tak więc zapiszcie… - Spojrzał na tablicę i wytrzeszczył oczy. Nadal widniał na niej napis Ludwiga: „_Odzywasz się niepytany – Wstajesz – Wpisujesz się na Listę Piekieł". _– A cóż to jest? – zapytał.

- Bo to taka zasada naszej klasy! – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Feliciano, który poczuł sympatię do pana Karpusi – wyglądało na to, że ten człowiek lubił sjestę. Młody Włoch nie odzywał się przez całą poprzednią lekcję, w obawie przed panem Ludwigiem, i teraz cieszył się, że może wreszcie spokojnie mówić. – Leży o tam, w rogu biurka!

Herakles podniósł wspomnianą i przeczytał na głos:

- Alfred Jones… za twierdzenie, że nie nazywa się Alfred Jones…

- Bo nie nazywa – powiedział Matthew. Najwyraźniej jednak znowu odezwał się zbyt głośno, bo wszyscy go zignorowali.

- Basch Zwingli… za przeklinanie w trzech językach jednocześnie i wygrażanie kolegom, cytat: „Zaraz ci…"… dalej jest gwiazdka. – Herakles podniósł ospały, nieco przerażony wzrok na uczniów klasy A, po czym wrócił do czytania: - Ian Connery… Za krzyczenie na kolegę bez powodu…

Szkot, skryty w ostatniej ławce, prychnął. Miał powód! W końcu kolega, którego chciał stłuc, był Brytyjczykiem – czy to niby nie wystarczy?

Herakles czytał tymczasem dalej, wywołując chwilami ciche śmiechy klasy. A że miał ospały głos i wolny, spokojny sposób mówienia, nawet nie zdążył skończyć, a zadzwonił dzwonek. Wobec tego pan Karpusi nakazał tylko wpisać uczniom temat „Przygotowanie i system oceniania na lekcji fizyki", obiecując, że nadgonią na następnej lekcji – nawet on sam jednak w to nie wierzył – i pozwolił im opuścić salę. Jakaś wyjątkowo bystra osoba – chyba Wietnamka albo Belgijka – zapytała go, jaka jest następna lekcja, a on oznajmił uprzejmie, że WF.

Szukając sali gimnastycznej, ekipa minęła klasę C. Podobno odbyła się u nich lekcja muzyki z księdzem z Watykanu, który pozwolił Austriakowi grać przez całą lekcję (o zgrozo, okazało się, że potrafi jedną ręką), więc teraz członkowie C byli porządnie wykończeni.

Baschowi udało się dojrzeć wśród nich swego anioła – blond warkocze podskakiwały na jej zgrabnych plecach, a czekoladowe oczy błyszczały w świetle jarzeniówek. Tylko towarzystwo gorszące – szła między Roderichem a Vladimirem i wyraźnie dosyć dobrze jej się konwersowało zwłaszcza z tym pierwszym.

Lekcję WFu poprowadził Egipcjanin i okazała się wyjątkowo przyjemna. Tylko Alfred z Mattem się pokłócili, bo Matthew nie umiał złapać żadnej lecącej w jego ręce piłki. Kanadyjczyk przeprosił jednak dwie minuty po sprzeczce i Amerykanin wybaczył mu – wyszło na to, że obaj nie umieją się złościć. Yong Soo odbijał sobie wtedy z Kiku Hondą i radośnie kasował go każdą piłką, uświadamiając sobie w między czasie, jak mocno nie lubi Japończyków. Jako, że był Koreańczykiem, w gruncie rzeczy normalne było, że chowa urazę za to, jak Japonia traktowała jego kraj w przeszłości – ale Kiku denerwował go wszystkim. Swoim sposobem bycia, tym, co mówił, nawet wyglądem.

A tak poza tym, to Yong Soo ogólnie był zdenerwowany, bo Alfred nadal się do niego słowem nie odezwał – jakby zapomniał o jego istnieniu – a on naprawdę liczył, że jednak się zakumplują. Amerykanin wydawał mu się sympatyczny tego pierwszego dnia, gdy czepił się o walenie w drzwi, a do tego Yong Soo miał dziwne wrażenie, że oni po prostu powinni być przyjaciółmi. Zdawało mu się to tak naturalne, że uważał swoje fochy za ignorancję Alfreda za w pełni uzasadnione.

Amerykanin tymczasem miał podobne odczucia względem niego, ale ciągle zapominał, zbyt zajęty przede wszystkim Matthew, ale także i Arthurem, z którym tak przyjemnie mu się drażniło. Znał kiedyś osobę, z którą strasznie fajnie się sprzeczało, ale nie był pewien, kim ona właściwie była… Pamiętał jej postać bardzo słabo, jak przez mgłę.

Koniec końców dopiero po szóstej lekcji, która była tym samym ostatnią, Alfred w końcu zaczepił Yong Soo. Konkretnie, siadł obok niego na stołówce.

Na obiad były kotlety – ale nikt nie był pewien, jakie – i ziemniaki. Vladimir twierdził, że z Korei Północnej, ale nikt mu już nie wierzył.

- Hej – rzucił Alfred.

Koreańczyk spojrzał na niego mrocznie, ale łaskawie skinął głową.

- Co tam? – kontynuował Amerykanin opornie. – Hej, wpadniesz do mnie po obiedzie?

Yong Soo wepchnął sobie do ust ziemniaka, wzruszając ramionami.

Jones nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na coś takiego, bezwiednie zaczął się więc przysługiwać rozmowie pani stołówkowej i Bułgara imieniem Borys:

- Wiesz, gdzie są Indie, nie?

- No tak…

- No i tam poniżej, to jest Sri Lanka!

- O! To tam jednak nie ma oceanu?

Po raz kolejny tego dnia kobieta ze Sri Lanki miała powód, by załamać się nad stypendystami.

- Mam komputer z darmowym łączem do Internetu – wpadł na pomysł Alfred. – Możemy sobie zagrać w jakieś MMO!

Yong Soo milczał.

- Mam też płyty!

Dalej cisza.

- Mam Final Fantasy! Wszystkie najlepsze części!

Koreańczyk żuł kotleta w milczeniu.

- A może „Shaiya"?

Yong Soo wbił wzrok w Bułgara, któremu pani ze Sri Lanki usilnie próbowała wyjaśnić wyższość małej stolicy nad dużą.

Alfred był bliski poddania się.

- Nie… No to może „Starcraft"? Masz konto?

Koreańczyk spojrzał na Amerykanina bardzo, bardzo chłodno.

- Przyjdę.


	6. Historyczny moment ołówkiem

W środę na trzeciej i czwartej lekcji klasa A miała mieć plastykę z klasą B. Było to o tyle niezwykłe, że nauczyciela plastyki nikt nie znał; wszyscy kojarzyli pana Beilschmidta Juniora („Tego ostrego") i Seniora („Tego, co nadużywa określenia Zagilbisty"), a także ospałego Heraklesa, energicznego Sadiqa, który w wolnych chwilach złościł się na tegoż Heraklesa, oraz pobożnego księdza z Watykanu („Mówcie mi Proszę księdza!"), a i pozostali nauczyciele jako-tako zapadali w pamięć. Natomiast plastykę dotąd miała tylko klasa D, a gdy inni pytali się jej członków o psora uczącego tego przedmiotu, spotykali się z wybuchami śmiechu i hiszpańsko-portugalskimi odpowiedziami, połączonymi z tajemniczym nuceniem.

Nic dziwnego, że zarówno uczniowie z A, jak i B, przed lekcją siedzieli dosyć sztywno. Przez dwa dni zdążyło rozpierzchnąć się już tysiąc plotek na temat nauczycielki (bądź nauczyciela) plastyki, a jedna była bardziej niezwykła od drugiej. Vladimir na przykład twierdził, że jest on wampirem i każe na siebie mówić Dracula; równie gorąco zapewniał jego przyjaciel z Bułgarii o wilkołactwie tegoż pana. Obie opcje bardzo intrygowały przede wszystkim Marinę.

- Nie musi zaraz naprawdę być wampirem – tłumaczyła Romano, który spędzał z nią każdą wolną chwilę (wszystko, żeby Xiao się do niej nie dobrał). – Ale mógłby chociażby, no wiesz, myśleć, że jest… To by było fajne, nie sądzisz? – Oczy jej błyszczały.

- Ty, wiesz, że nie każdy wampir jest taki, jak Edzio ze „Zmierzchu"? – upewnił się Alfred, siedzący pół metra dalej w towarzystwie Yong Soo.

- A co ty masz do Edzia? – zaatakowała od razu Lotte Peters z Brukseli. – To boski człowiek! I jak on pręży te muskuły w czwartej części „Zmierzchu"…! To przecież coś pięknego! – Złożyła dłonie jakoby w dziękczynnym geście.

- Chrzanić Edzia! – włączyła się Colette. – Za to Pattison…! No, Pattison, ten, co go gra… - Wyjaśniła, widząc pytające spojrzenia kolegów.

- Pattison jawnie nabija się ze „Zmierzchu" – wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze Tajwanka, wielki wróg całej serii. – Jedyny przyzwoity aktor z tej całej maskarady.

- Ja tam lubię Jacoba… To znaczy Taylora Lautnera! Jak on odsłania tę klatę w trójce…! – musiała dorzucić swoją uwagę Olive z Irlandii.

- On ma boską klatę! – zgodziła się Colette. Francis spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem. – A ty co sądzisz o klacie Lautnera? – zwróciła się obywatelka Seszeli do Nathalie.

- Ja…? – upewniła się panna z Monako. – Mnie klata Lautnera wisi i powiewa.

Koleżanki obrzuciły ją pełnymi zgrozy spojrzeniami. Tylko Yue uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą, a mina Xuan Tien pozostała pokerowa. Nathalie wzrosła też w oczach Francisa, który nie lubił, jak się przy nim komplementowało cudze klaty.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to w „Zmierzchu" nie ma prawdziwych wampirów – zwróciła na siebie uwagę Marina. – Tylko sparklący się w słońcu aktorzy. Takie letnie choinki. Prawdziwy wampir to na przykład Drakula. Uwielbiam tę książkę.

Temat nie został jednak podtrzymany, bo nikt poza Mariną nie czytał „Drakuli". Z resztą zadzwonił dzwonek, a niemal równo z nim do klasy A podszedł Bernhard z B, który wręczył Arthurowi klucz z tymi słowy:

- Nauczyciel mówi, żebyśmy już weszli. On zaraz do nas dołączy.

Nie słyszał całej wcześniejszej rozmowy i nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego naraz wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na wampira.

Klasa plastyczna okazała się znacznie większa od normalnej. Zamiast pojedynczych ławek stały w niej długie, sześcioosobowe stoły. Przed każdym krzesłem czekała pusta, sztywna kartka w formacie A4. Uczniowie pousadzali się szybko i czekali na nauczyciela.

Nie trzeba było siedzieć tyle, ile w oczekiwaniu na pana Karpusi. Już po dwóch czy trzech minutach do sali wparadował mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji, mocno przy kości. Na opasłym brzuchu zapiął sobie koszulę w kwiaty, a na krótkie spodenki wciągnął spódniczkę z trawy. Czarne dredy ściągnął w kucyk z tyłu głowy, a małe, sympatyczne, blisko osadzone, czarne oczka błyszczały mu radośnie.

- Dzień dobry! – zawołał jako pierwszy. Zrobił kilka potężnych kroków do katedry. Spódniczka szeleściła przy każdym kroku. – Jestem Fidel Castro i będę was uczył plastyki, klaso A i B! Jako że chciałbym poznać duszę każdego z was… - Opadł na krzesło, które aż huknęło pod jego ciężarem, i wyciągnął z szuflady biurka cygaro. - …teraz proszę, abyście mi narysowali coś, co uważacie, iż będzie was wyrażało.

Nim zdążył zapalić, odezwał się charakterystyczny dzwonek telefonu. Mężczyzna wyciągnął go z kieszeni, spojrzał na wyświetlacz i rzucił niechętnie:

- Zmiana planów. Każdy ma narysować jakieś wydarzenie z historii swojego kraju.

W klasie rozległo się wiele jęków.

- …niech to wydarzenie jak najlepiej was wyraża – dodał Castro na pocieszenie, po czym wreszcie pociągnął tytoniu.

Alfred natychmiast zapalczywie zabrał się do rysowania.

- Co tam bazgrzesz? – zapytał ciekawie Yong Soo.

- Wojnę o Niepodległość Ameryki! – oznajmił z dumą Amerykanin.

- Stany Zjednoczone to żenada – skomentował Fidel, wypuściwszy z ust kłąb dymu. – Najlepiej by było, gdyby ich Brytole mocniej przycisnęły.

Arthur wybuchnął cichym śmiechem.

- A ty się tak nie ciesz. Twoi piratowali od siedmiu boleści – dodał uprzejmie nauczyciel.

- Wielka Brytania miała lepszych piratów od Hiszpanii i Portugalii! – zaprotestował natychmiast Kirkland.

- O, wypraszam sobie, to u nas byli najlepsi piraci! – wykrzyknęli równocześnie Antonio i Miguel, Portugalczyk.

Najpewniej doszłoby do kłótni, gdyby pan Castro nie interweniował:

- Piraci byli wszędzie tacy sami, do kitu. A teraz rysować.

Przez chwilę w klasie panowało milczenie, a każdy skupił się na swojej kartce; szybko jednak doszło do cichych rozmów.

- A ty co zamierzasz narysować? – zapytał Alfred, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od własnego rysunku. Szczerze mówiąc tego, co na jego kartce powstawało, nie można było nazwać pięknym.

- Nie wiem jeszcze… - Koreańczyk wzruszył ramionami.

- Kolega nie ma co narysować, bo w Korei nie było żadnych momentów, które warto by uwiecznić – skomentował uprzejmie Kiku, który, nie do końca wiadomo, dlaczego, siedział po drugiej stronie Yong Soo.

Koreańczyk zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

- Korea miała całą masę chwalebnych momentów – syknął.

- Dobra, jasne, że miała! – Alfred postanowił interweniować, uprzedzając kłótnię, która mogłaby wyniknąć z tej rozmowy.

– Ty, Kiku, jak nie masz pomysłu, to narysuj Hiroszimę albo Nagasaki! – Nie mógł się mimo to powstrzymać Yong Soo.

Ołówek Japończyka, którym właśnie kreślił on linię, złamał się pod zbytnim naciskiem dłoni. W klasie, w której już zaczynały się toczyć różne rozmowy, na ten komentarz zapanowało milczenie.

Kiku otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć czymś równie uprzejmym, ale na temat protektoratu japońskiego, jakim była Korea od 1910 roku, jednak jego twarz z nagła skrzywiła się w bólu. Naraz chwycił się też za głowę, jęknął – i już nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa, skulony w nagłym, wstrząsającym bólu. Krzyknął rozdzierająco.

Pan Castro poderwał się z krzesła, rzucając dymiące się cygaro na biurko.

- Boże! – szepnął Yong Soo, zrywając się z krzesła. - Przepraszam! Przepraszam…! – wołał nerwowo, jakby to mogło pomóc przerwać atak, jaki nagle wstrząsnął Japończykiem. – Błagam, nie rób już… tego!

Kiku drżał nerwowo.

- Padaczka! – rozległ się szept. – Ja to już widziałem…

- Moja koleżanka w szkole, kiedyś…

Jednak to, co miotało Japończykiem, nie przypominało padaczki. Ślina nie toczyła mu się z ust, był także w stanie jako tako panować nad swoimi ruchami.

Fidel podbiegł do niego w takiej prędkości, na jaką pozwalała mu tusza, i chwycił ucznia mocno.

- Wszystko w porządku… - szepnął. – Chodź… chodź…

Wyglądało na to, że nawet on nie wie, jak się w takiej sytuacji zachować. Zwłaszcza, że zachowanie Kiku odbiegało od wszystkiego, co dotąd w życiu widział.

- Wyjdziemy stąd, dobrze?… Chodź… - Pan Castro pomógł Japończykowi wstać i zaczął go wyprowadzać z sali, wspomagając przy chodzeniu na całkiem drżących nogach.

Stali już przy drzwiach, gdy naraz Kiku obrócił się zamaszyście, ukazując twarz innym uczniom. Widzieli łzy wypływające z jego oczu, drżący podbródek i smutne oczy człowieka, który z rozpaczy odchodzi już od zmysłów.

- Proszę…! Daj mi wreszcie żyć! – wrzasnął Japończyk.

Potem Fidel wreszcie wyszarpnął go z pokoju, a drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się.

Przez chwilę po ich wyjściu panowało kompletne milczenie. Yong Soo opadł na swoje krzesło i przez dłuższy moment wpatrywał się w drzwi, zbyt zszokowany, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- T-to moja wina…? – zapytał w końcu. – Czy to przeze mnie? – Ale nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. – Tak, to przeze mnie… Boże, zrobiłem coś strasznego…!

- Co ty chrzanisz – zirytował się w końcu Alfred. Chwycił ołówek i zaczął stawiać na kartce kolejne linie w nerwowych ruchach.

- Powiedziałem o tych bombach, a potem on… - mamrotał nerwowo Koreańczyk.

- Normalni ludzie nie wariują przez coś takiego! – stwierdził Feliciano.

- To musi być padaczka… - powiedział głos, który doszedł do tego wniosku już wcześniej; teraz zorientowano się, że to Romano.

- Niemożliwe. W moim… - Basch odchrząknął nerwowo, dusząc w zarodku słowo „sierocińcu". Nigdy by się nie przyznał, że jest sierotą! - …domu… mój brat miewał padaczkę i… to wyglądało inaczej…

- Histeria! Jak u Colina w „Tajemniczym Ogrodzie"! – wnioskował Arthur Kirkland.

- On był przerażony – odezwała się Silvija, śliczna Chorwatka z klasy B. – Może po prostu tak ma…? Podobno Japończycy mają ogromną dumę… Więc może, gdy usłyszał o takiej porażce swoich rodaków…

- No, duma by mu na coś takiego na pewno nie pozwoliła – uznał Francis. Okazał się wyjątkowo umiejętny lingwistycznie i, obcując na co dzień z gramatyką angielską, posługiwał się nią już prawie poprawnie.

Silvija wzruszyła ramionami.

- Więc co mogło sprawić, że…?

Ale właśnie tego nikt nie wiedział, więc wszyscy, by ukryć zmieszanie, wrócili do rysowania.

Yong Soo w istocie nie wiedział, co narysować, przede wszystkim przez to, że Korea nie słynęła z epickich zwycięstw. Dodatkowo teraz miał jeszcze wyrzuty sumienia – bo nie dało się ukryć, że to po jego słowach Kiku dostał ataku – i kompletnie stracił wenę twórczą.

Alfred zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się blado.

- Narysuj akcję w Inczhonie – zaproponował.

Koreańczyk podniósł na niego ponury wzrok.

- Tam zasłynął amerykański generał, nie Koreańczycy – powiedział.

- To prawda – nie mógł zaprzeczyć Amerykanin. – Ale wiesz co… - Obrócił kartkę i przysunął ją do tej należącej do Yong Soo. – Narysujemy razem, co ty na to? Ty narysujesz Douglasa McArthura tutaj, a ja zajmę się twoimi ludźmi, o, będą tutaj… A w tle wystrychnięte na dudka wojska północnokoreańskie!

Koreańczyk patrzył na Alfreda niepewnie przez dłuższą chwilę, ale jego twarz powoli rozjaśniał uśmiech.

Atmosfera rozluźniała się, ale Kiku nie wracał. Za to w pewnym momencie – już przy końcu lekcji, kiedy na kartkach Amerykanina i Koreańczyka powstawał podzielony na dwa rysunek, w którym część Yong Soo była prześliczna, uroczo wręcz dopracowana, a ta Alfreda przypominała bardziej zbiór patyczaków z czymś na kształt pistoletów w dłoniach – wrócił Fidel Castro. Nie odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenia uczniów, oznajmił za to krótko:

- Dyrektor prosi do siebie Im Yong Soo.

Koreańczyk zbladł, ale wstał spokojnie.

- Ja go przeproszę! – obiecał.

Alfred poderwał się za nim.

- Odprowadzę kolegę – zgłosił się.

Fidel wahał się chwilę.

- Ty lepiej rysuj – powiedział w końcu.

- Ale my już skończyliśmy! – Alfred uniósł obie kartki.

Nauczyciel podszedł do niego, pociągając z cygara, i przyjrzał się rysunkowi. Jego wzrok skupił się przede wszystkim na generale w lewym rogu.

- Czy to jest Douglas McArthur? – zapytał w końcu.

Im Yong Soo nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się, widząc, jak dobrze została rozpoznana postać historyczna.

- Tak! – Alfred był tak dumny, jakby to było tylko jego dzieło. – Narysowaliśmy z kolegą akcję w Inczhonie!

Fidel pokiwał głową, westchnął, wypuścił dym niemal w twarz ucznia, znowu westchnął i powiedział:

- Dobra, idź z nim, Jones.

Koreańczyk wraz z Amerykaninem opuścili salę.

- Poznał McArthura, widziałeś? – Nie mógł nie odezwać się ten pierwszy. – Poznał!

- Świetnie rysujesz, to poznał. – Ten drugi zaśmiał się. – Pokażemy Mattowi, jak wrócimy do pokoju, nie?

Kanadyjczyk rano miał gorączkę, przez co nie poszedł na lekcje.

- Ty może i pokażesz… - Dobry humor Yong Soo opadł. – Mnie ze szkoły wywalą…

- Jak nie wywalili Bascha za złamanie ręki Roderichowi, to myślisz, że ciebie wykopią? – Alfred potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. – To by było chamskie. Poza tym, dyrektor jest spoko, nie pozwoli na to.

Koreańczyk wzruszył ramionami.

Przeszli na drugie piętro, gdzie dyrektor miał swój gabinet. Sekretarka szybko ich zapowiedziała i po chwili stali w pokoju Beilschmidta Seniora. Było to spore pomieszczenie z nieodzowną paprotką, biblioteczką z książkami (po krótkim rzucie okiem na tytuły można było dostrzec, że głównie historycznymi), mocnym, starym, rzeźbionym biurkiem – i ekspresem do kawy.

- Yong Soo, Alfred, witajcie. – Gilbert, siedzący w fotelu obitym skórą, powitał ich bez charakterystycznego uśmiechu, ale też nie z jakoś bardzo groźnie zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Siądźcie. – Wskazał głową sofę.

Oboje spełnili rozkaz, nieco zdziwieni, że Beilschmidta nawet odrobinę nie zdziwiła obecność nieproszonego tu Jonesa.

- Chcesz kawy, Alfred? – zapytał Gilbert, wywołując bezdenne zdziwienie na twarzach uczniów. – Co? Zawsze lubiłeś, nie? – Dyrektor zaśmiał się. – Dwieście rodzajów kawy i niesamowite wybrzydzanie… przykro mi, ale mam tylko czarną. A ty pewnie wolisz herbatę? – zwrócił się do Yong Soo, kręcąc głową. – Wybacz, nie mam.

Chwilę majstrował przy ekspresie, po czym skinął Alfredowi.

- Chodź po kawę.

Ten szybko, posłusznie spełnił rozkaz, zastanawiając się, skąd niby dyrektor wie o jego miłości do tegoż napoju, po czym wrócił na sofę.

Gilbert odetchnął.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, po co tu jesteście.

Skinęli głowami równocześnie.

- Możecie mi opowiedzieć, co się dokładnie stało?

Alfred zaczął. Starał się nie pomijać szczegółów, ale Yong Soo i tak co chwila wtrącał swoje trzy grosze i prostował ewentualne nagięcia na ich korzyść ze strony kolegi. Dyrektor kiwał głową, popijał kawę i słuchał ich uważnie. Na koniec powiedział:

- Chciałbym tylko, żebyście wiedzieli, że to, co się stało, absolutnie nie jest waszą winą. Tak musiało być. Ponadto… - Odchrząknął głęboko. – Takich przypadków może być więcej. Proszę nikomu nie dokuczać i z nikogo nie nabijać się, jeśli zdarzy się coś takiego, bo… tutaj… jest to całkowicie normalne, rozumiecie? Tak musi być. – Położył ogromny nacisk na słowo „musi". - Nic na to nie poradzicie, ale nie jest to wasza wina.

Ani Alfred, ani Yong Soo nie wiedzieli, co mogą odpowiedzieć. W końcu Amerykanin zapytał:

- A… czy Kiku ma się dobrze?

- Już zasadniczo lepiej. – Gilbert uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie będzie go dziś na reszcie lekcji, ale jest już całkowicie spokojny. Zdaje mi się, że pielęgniarka wypuściła go już do pokoju. Byłbyś tak miły, Yong Soo, i przyniósł mu tam obiad?

Koreańczyk skinął głową.

- Świetnie. Możecie iść.

Koledzy wstali i wyszli, niemal przepychając się w drzwiach.

A potem poszli na resztę lekcji, powiedzieli, że z Kiku wszystko dobrze, i generalnie było już w porządku. Klasa A się rozluźniła i wszyscy umówili się, że już nie będą wspominać o tym, co się stało na plastyce.

Gdy Alfred wrócił po lekcjach do internatu, do chorego Matta, i opowiedział mu wszystko, dodał jednak coś, czego nikomu wcześniej nie powiedział:

- …ale wtedy, gdy on zawołał „daj mi wreszcie żyć", wiesz, tak odwrócił się do klasy… i on… - Alfred badał wzrokiem napiętą, chorowitą twarz współlokatora. - …On mówił to do mnie…

A Yong Soo wparował do pokoju Alfreda chwilę później, tak, że Matthew nawet nie zdążył powiedzieć, co sądzi na temat przypuszczeń kolegi. I zawoławszy:

- Internet! Natychmiast! – Dopadł komputera i włączył go, aż przytupując z niecierpliwości.

W dłoniach trzymał kartkę, którą już skleił taśmą klejącą – dzieło jego i Alfreda, przedstawiające akcję w Inczhonie.

Gdy udało mu się włączyć Internet – jak to bywało w nerwowych sytuacjach, łącza długo nie chciały złapać – wyszukał „Douglas McArthur". Pierwsza była strona na wikipedii o tym człowieku. Yong Soo otworzył ją i spojrzał na zdjęcie, po czym na swój rysunek i znowu na zdjęcie.

- Są identyczni – stwierdził.

Alfred, dotąd o nic nie pytający, bo zdający sobie sprawę, że Koreańczyk nie odpowiedziałby mu składnie z ekscytacji, teraz wreszcie mógł spokojnie odezwać się:

- No tak. To stwierdził już Castro, na lekcji.

Yong Soo pokiwał głową.

- Więc o co ci biega?

- Widzisz… - Koreańczyk nadal obserwował ekran zamiennie ze swoim rysunkiem. - …bo, tak naprawdę, ja to sobie wyobraziłem. Nigdy nie widziałem Douglasa McArthura.


	7. Uprzejmości trudności

- Co to w ogóle ma być, ja się pytam? – Takie oto słowa wypłynęły z ust wykończonego Lucasa, Brazylijczyka z klasy D, gdy stał on bladym, w jego mniemaniu, świtem przed autokarem.

Autokar był wręcz przerażająco typowy, jak na środowisko szkoły dla stypendystów dyrektora Beilschmidta. Ciemnozielony, z granatowym napisem „_Jesteśmy zagilbiści!_" na obu bokach. No tak, napis nie był może zbyt normalny, ale akurat nikogo nie zdziwił; wszyscy myśleli raczej, że autokar będzie wyglądał jak samolot i miał coś około sześćset na liczniku.

- Co to ma być? – kontynuował Lucas. – Dlaczego budzą mnie bladym świtem i każą czekać na parkingu?

- Bo jedziemy do miasta, idioto – olśniła go Sofia z Chile, niziutka, opalona dziewczyna o czekoladowych lokach i smukłej, niestety nie uwypuklonej choćby najmniejszym biustem sylwetce.

- Wiem! Ale jak można budzić moją kochaną przyjaciółkę wraz z całą klasą o tak nieludzkiej godzinie, jaką jest dziewiąta rano? – Nie mógł zrozumieć oburzony Lucas. – Przecież gdy wstajemy wcześnie w tak cudowny dzień, jakim jest sobota, nasz organizm nie odpoczywa wystarczającą ilość czasu! To puste i nieludzkie, traktować nas w tak okrutny sposób, jak jakieś psy! I na pewno wszystkich nas będą bolały głowy przez następny tydzień!

Brazylijczyk ten odznaczał się zaskakującą troską o całą klasę, której z resztą gospodarzem był od wczoraj, kiedy to D na godzinie wychowawczej wybierała przewodniczącego wraz ze swoim wychowawcą, Heraklesem. Wygrał porażającą większością głosów – tylko Cesar z Ekwadoru zagłosował na siebie, wszyscy inni byli zgodni co do tego, że powinien reprezentować ich Lucas. Był on z resztą osobą wysoką, umięśnioną, sympatyczną i dobrze sprawującą się w większości rzeczy (między innymi piłce nożnej). Tylko czasami za bardzo lubił gadać na w gruncie rzeczy nieważne tematy.

Teraz mieszkanka Chile przytupywała z niecierpliwością, wysłuchując kolejnego „bardzo" istotnego wywodu, tym razem o godzinie wstawania. Wyratował ją roześmiany, wysoki chłopaczyna o płowych włosach, który przyszedł do nich (ciągnąc za sobą zaskakująco do siebie podobnego przyjaciela) i zawołał:

- Hej! Znowu gadasz, Lucas? Przestań wreszcie, ciesz się porankiem! – Po czym rozrzucił ramiona szeroko i roześmiał się.

Brazylijczyk spojrzał na niego cokolwiek zmierżonym spojrzeniem, potrząsnął głową i, mruknąwszy:

- Co ja z wami mam… - poszedł pokłócić się trochę z Cesarem.

Nieco dalej siedziała klasa A. Basch rzucał spojrzenia w stronę swojego anioła, który, w towarzystwie Jekateriny z Ukrainy, plótł wianki z przydrożnych stokrotek. Złote warkocze jak zwykle zarzuciła na plecy, główkę miała nisko pochyloną i z uwagą pracowała drobnymi, szczupłymi palcami. Szwajcar zastanawiał się, jak by wyglądała, gdyby je rozpuściła – i natychmiast widział jej twarz okoloną drobnymi, złocistymi loczkami. Zarumienił się i schował twarz w dłoniach. Boże, o czym on myśli…! Przecież w życiu do niej nie zagada!

- Jest słodka, nie? – Obok Bascha, na krawężniku, klapnął Feliciano. Pech chciał, że jego brat był zajęty kłótnią z Antoniem i zarywaniem do Mariny równocześnie, drugi Włoch nie miał więc co robić.

- Co ty pieprzysz? – zareagował natychmiast Szwajcar. – Kto niby? Ona…? – zapytał, szybkim ruchem pokazując uroczą blondynkę. – W ogóle mi się nie podoba!

Wrzasnął to tak głośno, że anioł usłyszał i podniósł na niego spojrzenie. Jej oczy były zaskoczone, ale zaraz na powrót spuściła głowę i wróciła do pracy.

- Cholera…

- Wiesz, bo jak dziewczyna ci się podoba, to się do niej nie krzyczy, że ci się nie podoba – wyjaśnił dobrodusznie Feliciano.

- Nie, poważnie?… - Basch spojrzał na niego, zastanawiając się, jak Włoch wyglądałby na stryczku.

Vargas pokiwał głową.

- Robi się o tak.

Wstał, zrobił kilka kroków, obrócił się, rozejrzał. Niby przypadkiem jego wzrok padł na anioła Bascha. Podszedł do krawężnika, pochylił się, ledwo musnąwszy palcami trawę, zerwał wyjątkowo dorodną stokrotkę. Następnie podszedł do dziewczyny z warkoczami, ukląkł przy niej na kolanie i, uśmiechnąwszy się, powiedział:

- Ten kwiat pasuje do ciebie. Oboje jesteście tak słodcy i delikatni… - Po czym wetknął biały, ładny kwiatuszek za ucho zarumienionej dziewczyny, niby niecelowo musnął wierzchem dłoni jej policzek i oddalił się tyłem, ciągle patrząc na nią promiennie.

W końcu zamaszyście obrócił się, posłał Baschowi uśmiech i zrobił kilka kroków ku Alfredowi, który dyskutował z Mattem i Yong Soo. Zamienił z całą trójką kilka słów, posłał kolejne spojrzenie aniołowi. Zrobił tak jeszcze kilka razy, rozmawiając z różnymi osobami, po czym podszedł do Szwajcara.

- I widzisz?

Basch szybkim ruchem chwycił go za kołnierz.

- Ty pierniku…! Próbujesz mi ją odebrać! – syknął. – Już ja ci przytłukę! – Podniósł się, z nieludzką niemal siłą unosząc i Włocha.

- Nie, nie! – pisnął przerażony Feliciano, płynnie przechodząc z uroczego dżentelmena w najgorszą ofiarę. – Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie! Jeszcze tylu dziewczyn nie poderwałem…!

- Zostaw mojego brata, kurna! – Romano już nadchodził z odsieczą.

Po chwili na parkingu rozpętała się krótka bójka, jednak walczące strony (albo raczej okładającą i uciekającą) szybko rozdzieliła krótka interwencja Alfreda i pana Sadiqa z Turcji, nauczyciela biologii, WDŻ-u i geografii.

A anioł Bascha na wszystko patrzył i kiedy akcja się skończyła, podszedł do Feliciana, zapytał, czy nic mu nie jest, i podziękował za stokrotkę.

Chwilę po potyczce przybył wreszcie spóźniony pan Karpusi. Dyrektor uciął z nim krótką pogawędkę na temat spóźniania się przez lenistwo i, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć, „zakotowanego pokoju", po czym wreszcie wyruszono.

Kierował, na szczęście, nauczyciel WF-u imieniem Gupta. Gdyby za kierownicę zabrał się Beilschmidt Senior, uczniowie mogliby takiego rajdu nie przeżyć.

W autokarze Yong Soo wyciągnął blok rysunkowy i ołówek.

Od środy nie mógł dać sobie spokoju. O histerii Japończyka już chyba wszyscy zapomnieli, a wieść nie wyciekła poza lojalną klasę A i zbyt przyzwoitą, by rozpowiadać takie rzeczy, B; ale Koreańczyk nie mógł sobie odpuścić zarówno tego, jak i faktu swojego idealnego odwzorowania Douglasa McArthura.

- Też mi coś – mówił Matthew, oglądając potem jego bloki rysownicze. – Zobaczyłeś kiedyś w jakimś podręczniku albo książce, to narysowałeś. To, że ślicznie rysujesz, jest akurat oczywiste. – I kiwał z zadowoleniem na manhwowe i portretowe dzieła Koreańczyka.

- Nie mógłbym tego odwzorować tak idealnie! – zaprzeczał jednak Yong Soo. – Nawet ciebie czy Alfreda nie umiałbym narysować tak dobrze bez patrzenia. A tu zgadza się po prostu wszystko, nawet ta zmarszczka pod okiem, widzisz…?

- Naoglądaliście się za dużo amerykańskich filmów i wam odbiło – wyrokował więc Kanadyjczyk. Ale jego zdanie i współlokator, i jego kolega mieli gdzieś, a sprawa rysunku głęboko obu fascynowała.

Teraz więc, gdy jechali autokarem i tak właściwie nie za bardzo było co robić, Yong Soo poprosił Alfreda:

- Podaj mi nazwisko jakiejś postaci historycznej.

- Chamberlain1!

Koreańczyk spojrzał na kolegę ciężko.

- Może takiej bardziej związanej z Koreą, co?

- Dobra… - Amerykanin zastanowił się. – To może ten drugi generał Wojny Koreańskiej, jak mu tam było…?

- Ridgway – podsunął siedzący za nimi Kanadyjczyk. Zapewne jednak za głośno, by mogli go usłyszeć. – Matthew Ridgway2 – powtórzył więc jeszcze ciszej, znowu spotykając się z ignorancją. Alfred nadal namyślał się.

- Mam! – wykrzyknął w końcu. – Taki jakby cichutki głosik mi podszepnął! To Matthew Ridgway był!

Yong Soo skinął głową i zaczął rysować niemal machinalnie. Towarzyszyło mu przy tym ogromne uczucie déjà vu, jak gdyby już, kiedyś, zajmował się dokładnie tym samym. Zerknął na Alfreda siedzącego obok i zobaczył za nim ciemne, pochmurne niebo. W oddali zagrzmiało.

- Będzie burza – mruknął Yong Soo.

- Co? – Alfred zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, zerkając przez okno. – Co ty gadasz? Jest piękne słońce!

Koreańczyk spojrzał przez okno i musiał przyznać rację koledze. Po niebie przesuwały się co prawda małe, białe obłoczki, ale na pewno nie zapowiadały nawet paru kropelek. A co dopiero burzy…

- Coś… mi się zdawało – stwierdził Yong Soo.

I nikt nie kontynuował tej rozmowy o pogodzie.

Droga trwała długo, bo, dla odmiany po dyrektorze, pan Hassan nie spieszył się z jazdą. Właściwie, to w tej kwestii preferował raczej leniwe ruchy w stylu pana Karpusi.

Żeby było ciekawiej, żaden uczeń dokładnie nie wiedział, gdzie jadą. Wiadomo było, że do jakiegoś miasta, na czas wolny, świeże powietrze i „otwarty świat" – ale do jakiego miasta? Tu już wersji istniało tyle, ile jeszcze niedawno na temat nauczyciela plastyki.

Miasto okazało się jednak bardziej ospałym miasteczkiem i zdecydowanie nie wywołało zadowolenia uczniów.

- Co to ma być, ja się pytam? – pytał Lucas, rozglądając się po pustym parkingu. To, że nikt więcej na nim nie zaparkuje, stanowiło oczywistość tak wielką, iż pan Hassan spokojnie zatrzymał autokar w poprzek przeznaczonych na samochody miejsc, zajmując cztery zamiast jednego.

- Oto i piękne, zabytkowe, amerykańskie miasteczko! – zakrzyknął dyrektor, machając rękoma, by zaznaczyć swoją obecność i zwołać wszystkich do zgromadzenia się wokół siebie. – Nie jest może tak wyczepiste, jak ja, ale i tak niezłe!

Parking znajdował się na wzgórzu. „Piękne, zabytkowe" miasteczko zbudowano za nim. Ze stosunkowo niewielkiej wysokości łatwo można było ogarnąć je całe spojrzeniem, co raczej nie świadczyło dobrze o jego wielkości.

- Mam dla was niezwykłą wiadomość! – wołał dyrektor Gilbert. – Możecie się swobodnie poruszać po całym mieście!

- Chyba się, kurna, posikam z radości – warknął Romano. Marina, stojąca metr dalej, zerknęła na niego ze zdziwieniem – szczerze mówiąc, przyzwyczaiła się do jego łagodnej, nie odzywającej się ostro wersji – więc Włoch szybko uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, wzruszając ramionami. Po chwili wahania odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

- Mamy godzinę… - Dyrektor spojrzał na swojego brata, a ten usłużnie wyciągnął do niego dłoń z zegarkiem. - …pierwszą! Okej, wpół do czwartej wszyscy mają być tutaj, ludzie! Proszę się poruszać w grupach co najmniej trzyosobowych i tak, by przynajmniej jedna osoba posiadała jakiś telefon albo zegarek! Pilnować czasu…! – Zastanowił się chwilę, a gdy doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce nic dodać, zawołał tylko: - No to wio do miasta!

Wszyscy, mniej lub bardziej leniwie, ruszyli w stronę niezachęcającego miasta. Najaktywniej wobec perspektywy „zwiedzania" zachowywała się jedna z dziewczyn z klasy D, bodaj Peruwianka, która pokrzykując:

- Tutaj chodźcie, o tutaj! – do swoich kolegów, wysunęła się na czoło wędrówki.

Alfred, Yong Soo i Matthew szli prawie na końcu. Koreańczyk już dawno skończył szkic – rysował bowiem nie dość że pięknie, to jeszcze szybko – i teraz przyglądał się wizerunkowi srogiego mężczyzny z wysokim czołem. Amerykanin i jego współlokator zaglądali mu przez ramię.

- Jakiś taki niesympatyczny się wydaje – ocenił ten pierwszy.

Yong Soo wzruszył ramionami.

- Kto mu każe być sympatycznym? – Zastanawiał się, dlaczego akurat taki wydawał mu się ten amerykański generał, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. To, że człowiek, którego narysował, to Ridgway, było dla niego oczywiste. Tak samo oczywiste jak to, że Alfred musi być jego przyjacielem i że nie lubi Kiku.

Dziwne.

- Bo ja go sobie wyobrażałem takiego bardziej słodkiego, młodszego i z takimi, no wiesz, loczkami. – Amerykanin zakręcił sobie kosmyk palcem, chcąc zaprezentować domniemane uczesanie.

- Czyli wyobrażałeś go sobie jak Matta – olśnił go Yong Soo. – Przez zbieżność imion.

- Możliwe – zgodził się Alfred.

Szli coraz wolniej, wszyscy troje wpatrując się w rysunek.

- Zaraz skoczymy do jakiejś kawiarenki internetowej i sprawdzimy oryginał! – zdecydował Jones, święcie przekonany, że wszędzie muszą być jakieś kawiarenki internetowe.

Zostali już całkiem z tyłu. Alfred zauważył to i obejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć, czy ktoś jeszcze idzie za nimi – ale zobaczył tylko Bascha Zwingli, siedzącego na krawężniku i wściekłego na cały świat.

- Te, Szwajcar! – zawołał. – Nie idziesz?

Basch jednak tylko prychnął. Nie zamierzał się zadawać z narwanym Amerykaninem i jego kumplami. A tym też jakoś wybitnie nie zależało na jego towarzystwie – ruszyli nadganiać grupę, zostawiając go samego.

Nie na długo jednak.

Oto po chwili zza autokaru wyłonił się Feliciano z szerokim uśmiechem i zawołał:

- No dobra, pierwsza lekcja nam nie wyszła! Teraz czas na lekcję drugą!

- Co? – Basch poderwał się w jednej chwili. – Dalej zamierzasz do niej zarywać? Już ja ci zaraz dam popalić…!

- Nie, nie! – Włoch na wszelki wypadek zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu. – Moje intencje są dobre, słowo! Pomogę ci ją zdobyć!

Powiedział to dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, bo szwajcarska pięść zagłady zawisła kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy. Basch szybko oszacował przydatność trzęsącego się przed nim ze strachu uwodziciela i oznajmił, opuszczając dłoń:

- Dobra. Co mam robić?

- Okej! – Dobroduszny Włoch rozpromienił się natychmiast. – Zaraz ci powiem!

Pociągnął Szwajcara za rękaw i ruszył dumnie przed nim, tłumacząc:

- Bo ty nie umiesz jej zainteresować sobą. – Basch spojrzał na niego mrocznie. – Wiesz, ona jest taka słodka, delikatna, kochana… a ty jesteś taki… - Feliciano zmierzył rozmówcę wzrokiem. - …taki… - Chyba brakło mu słowa, zwłaszcza, że oczy kolegi wypełniły się rządzą mordu. - …taki… no wiesz…

- Nie, nie wiem.

- …choć z drugiej strony… - rozważał Włoch. - …Hitler też miał żonę…

- Słucham? – Basch poczerwieniał z wściekłości.

- Nic nie mówiłem, nic! – Feliciano zamachał przed sobą dłońmi w obronnym geście. – Dobra, chodź, zaraz ją odnajdziemy… i wtedy spróbujemy coś wymyślić…

Miasto nie było mocno zaludnione. Można by wręcz powiedzieć, że po ulicach krążyli głównie stypendyści ze szkoły Beilschmidta. Nie tak trudno było odnaleźć anioła – stała w towarzystwie cycatej Jekateriny i rozmawiała z nią, oparta o murek. Po chwili przyłączył się do nich i Austriak.

- Dobra, od czego by tu zacząć… - mruknął Feliciano, niby przypadkiem stając po drugiej stronie ulicy i w odbiciu szyby wystawy obserwując dziewczęta.

- Od wykurzenia Austriaka! – podpowiedział Basch.

- Ja bym nie ryzykował… - Włoch namyślił się. – Możesz podejść i powiedzieć: „O, Roderich, ty tutaj? Co u ciebie? Zrobiłeś już referat na to a tamto?"… Hm, co o tym myślisz?

- Myślę… - Basch zerknął przez ramię. Stał tam, cwaniaczek, i ewidentnie ją podrywał. O, głaskał ją po głowie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Jasna cholera, jaki ona ma piękny uśmiech…!

- Nie musisz tego mówić, przeklinając – pouczył go Feliciano. – Lisa wygląda na subtelną dziewczynę.

Szwajcar spojrzał na kolegę ze zdziwieniem.

- Kto…?

- No, Li… - Włoch zamilkł. Po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. – Ty nawet nie wiesz, jak ona się nazywa?

Basch poczerwieniał.

- Nie wiedziałem, kogo zapytać!

- Twój współlokator chodzi z nią do klasy… Nie zapytałeś?

- Myślisz, że ja się do niego odzywam? – napuszył się Szwajcar.

Do Lisy, Rodericha i Jekateriny dołączyła Erzsebet, która chwyciła Austriaka za ramię i uśmiechnęła się do niego przymilnie.

- Ha, widzisz, on jest zajęty! – ucieszył się Basch.

- A bo ja wiem…? – zastanowił się Feliciano. – Tak, jakby nie mógł mieć dwóch dziewczyn na raz…

Szwajcar westchnął głęboko.

- No dobra, już, leć do niej! – zachęcił Włoch. – Zacznij, jak ci mówiłem. Zaczep Rodericha. – Pchnął lekko kolegę. – Musisz być po prostu miły. To przecież żaden wyczyn!

Basch spojrzał na niego ciężko, ale obejrzał się na ulicę w obie strony i przebiegł. Ładnie się złożyło, że wbiegł prosto między Jekaterinę i Lisę.

- Cześć, Roderich! – zawołał, szczerząc się do Austriaka niezbyt naturalnie. – Co tam? Jak ci wyszło to ostatnie wypracowanie, na… ten teges… na angielski?

Zapytany zamrugał.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym pisał wypracowanie na angielski – powiedział. Następnie odchrząknął i oznajmił: - Dziewczęta, kojarzycie na pewno Bascha Zwingli? To mój współlokator. Baschu, oto Lisa Kessler, Jekaterina Matwijenko i Erzsebet Hedervary.

Wszystkie trzy wpatrywały się w Bascha bardzo nieufnie.

- Ja, ten, no właśnie… - powiedział Szwajcar, zerkając nerwowo na Feliciano.

Włoch pokazał palcami szeroki uśmiech, więc Basch rozciągnął swoje usta w takowym. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wygląda przez to nieco demonicznie.

- …no, jestem przyjacielem Rodericha…

Austriak uniósł brwi i dotknął gipsu na swojej ręce.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

- Tym, no, współlokatorem! – poprawił się nerwowo Szwajcar.

Feliciano obserwował rzecz przy szybie i z jego perspektywy wyglądało to bardzo, bardzo źle. Oto widział miotającego się Bascha, machającego rękoma jak Włoch, ale bez włoskiego wdzięku, unoszącego coraz wyżej brwi Rodericha i trzy bardzo zdziwione dziewczęta.

Nagle sytuacja się nieco zmieniła: Austriak coś powiedział i jego współlokator lekko poczerwieniał. Feliciano zacisnął kciuki.

- Nie, proszę… - szepnął.

- Ja cię zaraz stłukę, draniu!

Wrzask odbił się o ściany wszystkich pobliskich budynków echem. Jego następstwo stanowił szalony galop Bascha i Rodericha przez miasto i wrzaski trzech przerażonych dziewcząt.

A Szwajcar biegł, wygrażał koledze i przyrzekał sobie, że już nigdy, przenigdy nie zrobi kroku, by poznać Lisę Kessler, której anielska osobowość kompletnie nie pasowała do jego diabolicznej.

11 Alfred ma na myśli amerykańskiego wojskowego-ochotnika z okresu Wojny Secesyjnej w Ameryce imieniem Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain.

22 Matthew Ridgway – amerykański generał. Po dymisji McArthura przewodził działaniom wojennym na półwyspie koreańskim.


	8. Włoch i rozmowa

_Oto i najkrótszy z rozdziałów, jakie dotąd się pojawiły i jakie napisałam. Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze, zarówno negatywne, pozytywne, jak i pozytywno-negatywne. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, nie spodziewałam się, że aż tylu osobom zechce się to cuś czytać, niemniej jest mi z tego powodu bardzo miło._

_Tak, wiem, że ten rozdział jest kompletnie niepowiązany z zarysowaną wcześniej fabułą. Niestety, to opowiadanie charakteryzują podobne odpały. Przepraszam!_

- My naprawdę doceniamy, że pan na poważnie wziął nasze prośby i udało się panu specjalnie dla nas zorganizować coniedzielne wyjazdy do kościoła… - tłumaczył bardzo uprzejmie Feliciano Vargas, młodszy z włoskich bliźniaków.

Ludwig kiwał głową. Nie do końca było wiadomo, czy słuchał stojących przy nim braci; wydawał się zbyt zajęty sklejaniem rozpadającego się w oczach dziennika. Oparł go o ścianę, ponieważ stali na korytarzu internatu i w pobliżu nie było żadnego stołu, a taśmę połowicznie trzymał w zębach. W takich warunkach skupiał się raczej na w miarę równym sklejaniu stron, ale Włosi uważali, że ich sprawa nie może zaczekać.

- …I naprawdę nam miło, że pan Castro zgodził się wozić nas na msze co niedzielę… bo wie pan, panie Beilschmidt, jakie to dla nas ważne…

Ludwig znowu pokiwał głową.

- Ale… - Feliciano zawahał się. - …czy mógłby pan poprosić pana Castro, żeby następnej niedzieli zawiózł nas do, hm, kościoła katolickiego…

- …a nie prawosławnego…? – nie wytrzymał Romano. Chciał dodać jeszcze „kurna", ale czuł respekt do pana Beilschmidta Juniora.

Ludwig dokleił kolejną stronę i wyciągnął taśmę z ust, by móc się odezwać:

- Tak, tak… To był drobny błąd Fidela, wybaczcie mu… Następnym razem dokładniej obejrzy mapę i zawiezie was na mszę taką, jaka na Włochów przystała.

Włosi pokiwali głowami. Feliciano otworzył też usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie rozległ się łomot, jedne z drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i wypadł przez nie wściekły Basch. Był calutki mokry, od końcówek włosów, po których ściekały krople, przez białą koszulkę, przylegającą do ciała, po ręcznik, który owinął wokół ud i teraz nerwowo zaciskał. Stopy miał gołe.

- Gdzie jest mój szlafrok, cholera jasna? – wrzasnął typowym dla siebie okrzykiem.

- Zwingli! – zareagował natychmiast Ludwig. – Przestań się drzeć i wracaj w tej chwili do pokoju! Masz się przyzwoicie ubrać i wrócić tu do mnie!

- Przyzwoicie ubrać? – zapienił się Basch. – Jak mam się ubrać, panie Beilschmidt, kiedy ktoś zarąbał mój szlafroczek?

Zwabieni okrzykami na korytarzu, z pokojów już wylegali uczniowie. Pierwszy pojawił się, jakżeby inaczej, Alfred; drugi, zaraz po nim, Yong Soo, który dwadzieścia cztery na dobę spędzał w jego pokoju, a dalej, za nimi, Matthew. Z naprzeciwka wyszli Francis i Arthur i całą piątkę natychmiast zatkało na widok dyszącego złością, przemoczonego do suchej nitki Szwajcara. Z pokoju na końcu korytarza wybiegł Antonio i także nie znalazł słów na żaden sensowny komentarz.

Feliciano pomyślał, że dobrze, że Lisa mieszka dwa piętra niżej, bo gdyby go teraz zobaczyła, to Basch straciłby u niej resztkę szans.

- Zwingli! Idź włóż dres! W tej chwili! Albo… cokolwiek innego! – Ludwig wyraźnie był wściekły. Trzasnął dziennikiem o ścianę. Rozległ się skrzek taśmy i cała zawartość wypadła z okładki. – A potem wracaj mi tutaj i wyjaśnij, co się stało!

- Nie! – odpowiedział bezczelnie Szwajcar. – Nie wyjdę, dopóki nie odzyskam szlafroka!

- A… więc to o ten szlafrok idzie. – Jak zwykle adekwatnie skomentował Alfred. – Czyli ktoś wreszcie odważył się go zwinąć?

- Nie wkurzaj mnie! – ostrzegł Basch, robiąc krok ku Amerykaninowi.

- Zwingli! – Ludwig wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał rzucić w ucznia okładką. – Do pokoju! W tej chwili!

Szwajcar spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale w tym momencie rozległy się kroki i Feliciano kątem oka zobaczył nadchodzące z klatki schodowej dziewczyny. Wśród nich była i Lisa.

Włoch działał szybciej, niż myślał. Rzucił się ku Baschowi, wepchnął go do jego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi, po czym oparł się o nie. Gdy od wewnętrznej strony rozległo się walenie pięściami i pogróżki, Feliciano posłał szeroki uśmiech zebranym i sam wślizgnął się do pokoju. Dobiegł z niego wrzask i prośby o litość, ale po chwili wszystko ucichło.

W tym samym momencie nadeszły Lisa, Jekaterina i Natasha – taka ostra, gorzka Białorusinka – w towarzystwie Lotte, Colette i Nathalie.

- Czy ja słyszałam Bascha? – zapytała rozbawiona Belgijka. – O co tym razem poszło?

W zebranych panach odezwała się męska solidarność, wraz z którą nawiązało się ciche porozumienie.

- Tak, trochę go podrażniliśmy – powiedział Alfred uprzejmie.

- On się nie zna na żartach, kurna – dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Romano.

- A ja słyszałam coś o szlafroku… - Lotte była wyraźnie zawiedziona.

Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia.

- Bo on twierdził, że jego szlafrok nie pochodzi z Korei! – wymyślił Yong Soo. – Co za bzdura, nie?

Dziewczyny roześmiały się.

- Czyli żadnej afery nie było? – upewniła się jeszcze Belgijka, po czym, słysząc, że nie, już chciała się wycofać. Nagle jednak o czymś sobie przypomniała i zwróciła się do Alfreda: - Hej, Al, mógłbyś nam pożyczyć laptopa? Podobno masz sieć bezprzewodową, a ja tak dawno nie widziałam żadnej części „Zmierzchu"!

- Nie wiem, czy powinienem się zgodzić na taką demoralizację moim sprzętem… - Amerykanin udał, że się zastanawia. - …ale, co tam! – Otworzył drzwi do pokoju numer siedemdziesiąt osiem. – Zapraszam wszystkich!

Lotte, Colette i Nathalie weszły bez zastanowienia, za to trzy pozostałe dziewczęta stały przed otwartymi na oścież drzwiami i wyraźnie zastanawiały się, co robić.

- No, chodźcie, panny! Nie dzieli nas nic oprócz kraju i klasy, nie? – Alfred wyszczerzył się.

Natasha prychnęła i odwróciła się, by odejść, ale została pochwycona przez Jekaterinę i Lisę i wciągnięta do pokoju Amerykanina i Kanadyjczyka. Alfred wszedł za nimi, by poinstruować je przy obsłudze laptopa, ale sam nie zamierzał oglądać marnego pseudohorroru o męskich kaloryferach – dlatego też wyszedł po kilku sekundach. Dokładnie w tej chwili, w której Basch w dresie wraz z dumnym z siebie Feliciano opuścili pokój Szwajcara.

- Dobra… - Pan Beilschmidt odetchnął głęboko. – Basch, chodź teraz ze mną. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

- Będzie Lista Piekieł – zawyrokował Arthur. Nie, żeby ktoś miał coś przeciwko Liście; szczerze powiedziawszy, stała się ona znakiem rozpoznawczym klasy A i, zamiast postrachu, wzbudzała dumę niemal każdego, kogo nazwisko się na niej znalazło. Dochodziło do tego, że na przerwach szpanowano, ile razy miało się Listę w rękach i zapisywano na niej swoje nazwisko.

- Ale, proszę pana…! – zaprotestował Basch. – Ktoś ukradł mój szlafrok!

- Wiesz, że ten ręcznik mógł ci spaść? – Ludwig skrzywił się.

- Pod spodem miał bokserki – wtrącił uprzejmie Feliciano.

- Nie takie rzeczy robi się na uniwerku, nie? – dorzucił Alfred.

Pan Beilschmidt Junior skrzywił się ciut bardziej, niż sekundę wcześniej.

- Ale to nie uniwerek, tylko liceum dla wybitnych uczniów. I uważam, że czas, żebyś się, Zwingli, wreszcie opanował. Właśnie dlatego musimy porozmawiać.

Ludwig zachowywał się inaczej, niż normalnie. Złość u niego była rzeczą całkiem naturalną – ale teraz był spokojny. I to właśnie przeraziło wszystkich uczniów, którzy w milczeniu wpatrzyli się w złego Szwajcara.

- Ja… - zaczął, ale Ludwig uciszył go niemalże książęcym ruchem dłoni.

- Chodź.

Dziewczyny rezydowały na pierwszym piętrze. Chłopcy na drugim i trzecim. Nauczyciele mieli dla siebie czwarte – i to właśnie tam Niemiec zaprowadził Bascha, który wlókł się za nim niechętnie i mozolnie. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Szwajcar był na siebie wściekły. Po raz pierwszy w życiu dotarło do niego, że nie jest tak idealnie spokojny, jak chciałby być – co więcej, że nic wartościowego sobą nie reprezentuje i nic a nic mu nie wychodzi. Kompletnie nie nadawał się na faceta dla Lisy. Nie ma nawet co o tym pomarzyć.

Ludwig wpuścił go do swojego pokoju o numerze pięć. Widząc lekko zdumione tą numeracją spojrzenie chłopaka, rzucił:

- Po prostu tak wyszło. Gilbert wszystkiego odpowiednio nie dopilnował. To naprawdę roztargniony gość… - westchnął, potrząsnął głową i otworzył drzwi kluczem.

Pokój nauczycielski niewiele różnił się od uczniowskiego – był może odrobinę większy, ale zapewne dlatego, bo stało w nim tylko jedno łóżko. Ludwig wskazał je głową Baschowi.

- Usiądź.

Ten spełnił polecenie, zdając sobie sprawę, że teraz nauczyciel będzie górował nad nim jeszcze bardziej, niż normalnie.

- Sebastianie Zwingli. – W tym miejscu Beilschmidt Junior odetchnął głęboko. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś w tej szkole dopiero tydzień?

Szwajcar zdziwił się. Niewiarygodne, ale to prawda…! Tydzień. Tylko tydzień, a już zdążył zawalić sobie całą karierę w klasie, zakochać się i zrozumieć, że jest to miłość beznadziejna.

Ludwig widział to dość podobnie.

- Tydzień – akcentował. – Tylko tydzień. A już złamałeś rękę koledze, wdałeś się we wszystkie szkolne bójki – co więcej, to ty je zwykle prowokowałeś – i w kółko na kogoś krzyczysz. Zachowujesz się chamsko i nieodpowiedzialnie – powtarzam, nieodpowiedzialnie! – wobec innych. Co więcej, nie masz nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – Ludwig tupnął nogą. – Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu zacząć się zachowywać tak, jak cała reszta klasy… i szkoły?

Basch spuścił głowę. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się głupio.

- Ja…

- Ja, ja! – przedrzeźnił nauczyciel. – Jesteś dokładnie taką samą osobą, jak inni uczniowie! Wiem, że może odrobinę nie dogadujesz się ze swoim współlokatorem, ale nie on jeden jest na świecie. – Zamilkł. Podszedł do okna, zerknął przez nie i podjął: - Zauważyłem, że wczoraj, na wycieczce, nieźle dogadywałeś się z Feliciano.

Basch uniósł brwi. Nie przypominał sobie tego. Coś tam przez chwilę pogadali, Włoch wrobił go w głupią rozmowę z Lisą, podczas której koniec końców wyszedł na kretyna. Potem Szwajcar trochę mu dla zasady pogroził. Tyle.

- Myślę, że wyszłoby ci na zdrowie, gdybyś chociaż spróbował go polubić – kontynuował Beilschmidt Junior.

Basch potrząsnął głową. Skończyłoby się złamaną ręką, jak u Rodericha. Bez sensu.

- Naprawdę – zapewniał Ludwig. – Spróbuj, proszę.

Szwajcar westchnął cicho.

- Dobra! – Nauczyciel powoli wracał do pozycji wyjściowej. – Dyrektor nie dowie się o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach, bo nie ma sensu, by mu mówić, nie sądzisz?

Basch podniósł spojrzenie na Ludwiga i – wprost nie do wiary – zobaczył, że jego wychowawca się uśmiecha. A krążyły plotki, że nie umie!

Szwajcar skinął głową.

- A co do tego szlafroka… - Ludwig milczał przez chwilę. - …jakoś rozwiążemy sprawę jego zaginięcia.

- Tak. Dziękuję. – Basch próbował odwdzięczyć się podobnym uśmiechem, jak ten Beilschmidta, ale wyszło mu niezbyt zacne skrzywienie.

Nauczyciel skinął głową.

- Okej, idź już. I spróbuj więcej nie robić zamieszek, dobrze?

Basch skinął głową. Wiedział, że będzie trudno. Bardzo.

Ale może faktycznie wyjdzie mu na zdrowie?


	9. Dziewczynka w hanboku

- Sprawa ma się tak. – Yong Soo trzymał w dłoniach blok.

Siedzieli właśnie wraz z Alfredem na stołówce, rozmawiali o byle czym i jednym uchem słuchali nieprzekonywującej mowy pani stołówkowej na temat cudownej, żyznej Sri Lanki, kiedy Koreańczyk zdecydował się podjąć temat rysunków.

- Narysowałem Ridgwaya i faktycznie jest dokładnie taki sam, jak na fotach w sieci.

- To wiem. – Alfred pokiwał głową.

Yong Soo przerzucił stronę.

- Douglas McArthur – kilka pozycji. Za każdym razem ta sama twarz, bez patrzenia na poprzedni rysunek. Dalej mamy Li Syngmana… przypomnij mi, co łączy te osoby?

- Wojna Koreańska. – Alfred postukał palcami w blat stołu. Przyzwyczaił się już do dosyć dogłębnych analiz słownych kolegi i ogólnie jego myślenia na głos, ale w takich chwilach niezwykle go denerwowało. Zwłaszcza, że wiedział, że koniec końców do niczego nie dojdą. I to było jeszcze bardziej irytujące.

- Chciałem jeszcze narysować Kim Ir Sena… - mówił tymczasem Yong Soo. – Ale wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy zabierałem się do tego, wyszło mi to.

Po raz kolejny przerzucił stronę i podetknął pod nos Amerykanina. Ten chwycił blok i przyjrzał się rysunkowi. Drobna, wychudła postać o zapadniętych policzkach, dużych, wytrzeszczonych oczach i rzadkich, ciemnych włosach. Miała na sobie śmiesznie powyciąganą szatę.

- Nie chcę cię zawieść, młody, ale twoje supermoce tu się kończą. – Alfred zaśmiał się. – To raczej nie jest żaden generał.

Yong Soo skinął głową.

- Wiem. Ale ja ją znam.

- Wybacz, to jest ona? – Amerykanin postukał palcem w papier, wysoko unosząc brwi.

Jego kolega wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak myślę.

- A co on… ona ma na sobie?

- Hanbok – odpowiedział bez namysłu Koreańczyk.

- Hanco?

- Hanbok. Taką tradycyjną, koreańską szatę.

- Aha. – Alfred pokiwał głową.

W tym momencie podszedł do nich wykończony Matthew. Znowu musiał się wpisać na Listę Piekieł Ludwiga za uparte twierdzenie, że nie jest swoim współlokatorem (możliwe, że zaczął już być przez wychowawcę podejrzewany o schizofrenię), więc jego humor pozostawał wiele do życzenia.

- Co tam? – zapytał, mimo to, zaskakująco pogodnie. Taki już miał charakter.

- Yong Soo narysował nowe coś i upiera się, że to generał. – Alfred podał mu rysunek.

- Nie upieram się! – zaprzeczył szybko Koreańczyk. – Mówię tylko, że ja ewidentnie znam tę osobę!

- Przyśniła ci się może jako dziewczyna z marzeń. – Jones roześmiał się. – Powiem ci, młody, że masz bardzo nietypowy gust.

- I bujną wyobraźnię, Yong Soo – uznał Matthew, oglądając rysunek.

W tym momencie minął ich Vladimir z talerzem. Zajrzał przez ramię Kanadyjczyka, gwizdnął z podziwem i zauważył:

- Ty, Yong, wiedziałem, że masz coś do Korei Północnej!

Koreańczyk uniósł brwi.

- Słucham?

- No bo to jak nic dziecko z tego kraju, nie? Chude, zmęczone i aż łezki w kącikach oczu widać, o, tu! – Vlad wskazał gdzie, po czym, nie czekając na reakcję, dosiadł się do Borysa, kilka stolików dalej.

- On ma jakąś schizę z tą Koreą Północną. – Alfred wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając znad rysunku na kolegę. Z bezgranicznym zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że jego oczy nagle zachodzą łzami. – Ej, młody, nie przejmuj się nim! – zawołał.

Yong Soo potrząsnął głową, szybkim ruchem wycierając łzy.

- Idę. – To oznajmiwszy, wstał – a Alfred za nim. – Nie, idę sam… wybacz, muszę… - Koreańczyk wziął od Matthew swój blok, wzruszył ramionami bezradnie i odwrócił twarz, nim nowe łzy stanęły mu w oczach.

Potem bardzo szybkim krokiem wyszedł ze stołówki. Po niedługiej chwili wszedł do niej za to wysoki, dobrze zbudowany Ivan Braginski. Podszedł prosto do Alfreda i ze zdumieniem zapytał:

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, towarzyszu, co nasz drogi Yong Soo ma na myśli, wyrzucając mi, że to przeze mnie „ona" cierpi?

- Tacy są Koreańczycy! – rzucił Vladimir. – Kto ich tam wie, kiedy który się nagle na komunizm przerzuci!

Alfred i Matthew wymienili spojrzenia.

- Idziemy? – zapytał Kanadyjczyk.

Jego współlokator zawahał się, ale jednak usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

- Nie. Pójdziemy do niego, jeśli nie pojawi się na lekcjach – zdecydował. – Ma chwilę słabości z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów, trudno.

Matt pokiwał głową. „Przecież nie ma człowieka, który nic by nie ukrywał", pomyślał, spuszczając wzrok na talerz.

Zjedli i wyszli, na odchodnym słysząc:

- Na obiad wam przyniosę mapę Sri Lanki, o! I pokażę wam wszystko ze szczegółami!

Koreańczyk faktycznie nie pojawił się na pierwszej lekcji, przez co i Alfred, i Matthew w ogóle nie mogli się skupić. Obu zastanawiała jego dziwna reakcja na głupi komentarz Vladimira – w końcu te teksty o Korei Północnej nowością nie były – ale nic rozsądnego nie przychodziło im do głowy. Jeden idiotyczny tekst, a Yong Soo ryczy i wychodzi? Coś tu jednak było nie tak.

A cała sytuacja w dużym uogólnieniu przypominała…

- …tę z Kiku – dokończył myśl Alfred, kiedy wyszli z klasy po lekcji angielskiego.

Matthew wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie sądzisz? – naciskał Amerykanin.

- Wiesz… - wahał się jego współlokator. - …wiesz, co ja sądzę o tej całej teorii, że coś jest nie tak… - Wzruszył ramionami.

Alfred prychnął.

- Słuchaj, Gilbert już pierwszego dnia mówił, że może dziać się coś dziwnego, nie? Czy ostrzegałby nas, gdyby faktycznie wszystko było w porządku?

- Nie rozumiesz, Al. – Matt zaczął szukać w głowie dobrego porównania. – To jest jak… brak ogrzewania.

- Że co?

- No, brak ogrzewania. W szkole są uczniowie, uczą się normalnie, ale nauczyciel prosi, żeby ubrali się cieplej, bo nie ma ogrzewania – wyjaśnił Kanadyjczyk.

Mina Alfreda świadczyła o tym, że kolega go nie przekonał.

- Dobra, nieważne. Nie przyszedł na lekcję, więc idziemy sprawdzić, co z nim nie tak.

Ruszył ku przejściu do części internatu.

- Alfred! W czasie lekcji nie powinno się bez pozwolenia nauczyciela… - Matt w połowie wypowiedzi uświadomił sobie, że gada bez sensu, bo Amerykanina od powziętego postanowienia nie odwiedzie. – Dobra, ale jakby co, winę zwalam na ciebie.

- Rozum masz chyba własny.

Kanadyjczyk wzruszył ramionami.

Minęli część szkolną w milczeniu i w podobnej ciszy przeszli pierwsze piętro. Alfred przesuwał dłoń po barierce przy schodach bezwiednie, zastanawiając się nad tym, co jest nie tak z tą szkołą. Kolega szedł za nim z rękoma wciśniętymi w kieszenie jeansów i niepewną miną, rozglądając się na boki. Matthew miał bardzo silne poczucie uczciwości i czuł się straszliwie nie fair – dla niego urwanie się do internatu na pół przerwy równało się ucieczce ze szkoły.

Weszli z klatki schodowej na korytarz i ujrzeli stojącego idealnie na jego środku, zaskoczonego Mongoła. Obaj kojarzyli go z nietypowego imienia, ale żaden nie potrafił wymówić go do końca. Alfredowi obijało się po głowie tylko „Naran…", ale był pewien, że dalej w tym imieniu jeszcze coś było.

- Hej! – rzucił swobodnie do Mongoła.

- O, o… - odpowiedział tamten. Zdawał się skamieniały z zaskoczenia.

- No przecież nie podkablujemy, że tu jesteś! – Amerykanin zaśmiał się, pukając się w czoło. – Logika! My też tu jesteśmy!

- O… - powtórzył Naranjakiśtam, powoli kiwając głową. Naraz rozpromienił się. – Tak, tak, masz rację! To byłby piękny samobój! – Wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem. – A, tak, panowie… po co tu jesteście, hm?

- Wpadliśmy sprawdzić, co się dzieje ze znajomym – odpowiedział Matt, uprzedzając Alfreda, który chętnie odbiłby pałeczkę i zapytał: „A ty?". W takim jednak układzie pałeczka została jednak wytrącona, a Mongoł mógł swobodnie się wycofać.

- Jasne, jasne – dodał jeszcze, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ja podobnie.

Po czym wyminął ich szybko, nie precyzując wypowiedzi.

- „Podobnie"? – powtórzył Alfred, gdy tamten zniknął za zakrętem. – Ale identycznie to już nie?

Matthew wzruszył ramionami – to była chyba jego ulubiona odpowiedź na wszystko – i nacisnął klamkę do pokoju Yong Soo.

- Cześć – odezwał się, wchodząc.

Pokój Koreańczyka był sporo większy, niż jego kolegów, ponieważ czteroosobowy. Łóżka poustawiano każde przy jednej ścianie, przy czym jedno z nich było piętrowe, tak, by miejsce przy oknie pozostało wolne. Na środku pokoju, podobnie jak u Alfreda i Matta, znajdowała się pusta przestrzeń; miejsce w nim rozporządzono jednak nietypowo i teraz – zapewne w skutek przemeblowań lokatorów – w centrum pomieszczenia znajdowały się, zetknięte w stolik, cztery szafki nocne. Dwa biurka przesunięto za to do ciemnego przedpokoju.

W chwili, kiedy Alfred z Mattem weszli – orientując się, że po raz pierwszy – do pokoju Koreańczyka, okno było otwarte na oścież, a do środka wpadało zimne, wrześniowe powietrze. Yong Soo natomiast leżał w butach na łóżku, z policzkiem opartym o swój blok rysunkowy, i spał, zwinięty w kłębek jak kilkuletnie dziecko. Na jego twarzy pozostały różowawe plamy, jak po długim płaczu.

Alfred usiadł na szafkach nocnych – stały na środku pokoju, uznał je więc za odpowiednie do tego celu – i oparł łokcie na kolanach, splatając palce dłoni.

- To co robimy? – zapytał.

Yong Soo drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu. Przesunął palcami po tekturze bloku i rozchylił usta, ale była to całość jego reakcji.

- Chyba musimy go obudzić – uznał Matthew, zerkając na swój zegarek. – Przerwa kończy się za trzy minuty…

- Karpusi spóźni się dziesięć.

- W sumie prawda.

Zapanowało milczenie. Koreańczyk znowu drgnął. Alfred westchnął i, potrząsając głową, zamknął okno.

- Kto normalny zasypia przy otwartym na oścież?

Matthew nie odpowiedział, bo sam często tak robił. Zwłaszcza, gdy był przybity – otwieranie okna przypominało mu wtedy, że poza jego małym światem istnieje jeszcze jakiś inny, większy i być może lepszy.

- Okej, budzę – zdecydował Alfred.

Siadł obok Yong Soo i potrząsnął nim silnie. Ten otworzył oczy natychmiast, szeroko i z przerażeniem, po czym kurczowo chwycił Amerykanina za rękaw i napiął mięśnie, jakby chcąc go odepchnąć. W połowie ruchu zorientował się jednak w sytuacji, zamrugał i uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

- A, to tylko ty.

- Oczywiście! A myślałeś, że kto?

Koreańczyk wzruszył ramionami i zwlekł się z łóżka.

- Lekcje już się zaczęły?

- Nie było cię na angielskim.

- Junior się wścieknie…

- Po prostu wpiszesz się na Listę.

Yong Soo nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że pewnie na tym się skończy. Podszedł do okna.

- Zdaje mi się, że zostawiłem je otwarte… - wymamrotał, czochrając swoje i tak już zwichrzone włosy.

- Zamknąłem.

Koreańczyk skinął głową. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał za szybę.

Widoki z okien internatu wychodziły na ogromny ogród – wielkie, rozłożyste drzewa i duże pole zielonej trawy. Czasami uczniowie chodzili do niego, ale nigdy nie zapuszczali się dalej; niby nikt im nie zabronił, ale właściwie nigdy nie usłyszeli, gdzie dokładnie kończy się teren szkoły. Woleli nie ryzykować zgubienia się, zwłaszcza ci, którzy nie mieli telefonów; a było ich zaskakująco dużo jak na stypendystów szkoły w Stanach.

- Ej, młody, co ty tam odwaliłeś, na tej stołówce? – Alfred nie mógł powstrzymać się od tego pytania.

Koreańczyk westchnął. Sam nie wiedział. Po prostu wtedy, gdy Vlad powiedział o tej Korei Północnej, poczuł rozdzierający smutek i… tęsknotę…?

Opuścił na chwilę powieki, przywołując na twarz radość, po czym otworzył oczy i obrócił się ku Alfredowi z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Chyba zwariowałem, ale już mi przeszło! Możemy iść na lekcje! – oznajmił.

Po czym, uprzedzając pytania i wygłoszone wątpliwości, wypadł z pomieszczenia.


	10. Lista wielce ceniona

- Jesteś skończonym chamem!

Takim okrzykiem został przywitany Yao Wang, gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju wieczorem, po kąpieli.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał wprost.

- Rozumiem, że mnie nie lubisz! – wrzeszczał Yong Soo. Stał przy swoim łóżku z rozrzuconą pościelą, jego szafa i szafka nocna były otwarte na oścież, a rzeczy z nich leżały w całym okręgu przestrzeni, którą zwykle zajmował Koreańczyk. – Nikt ci nie każe! Ale może powstrzymaj się od zabierania moich rzeczy, co?

- Słucham? – Yao był zdumiony. Ponadto, czuł się kompletnie bezradny. Miał rozpuszczone włosy, a w takiej sytuacji czuł się wręcz nieznośnie, kiedy nie ściągnął ich w kucyk; wydawało mu się, że od razu wygląda ze swoimi niezbyt szerokimi ramionami jak kobietka, która nie potrafi się wybronić, i takie też wrażenie dominowało w nim wewnętrznie.

- Słuchasz? – Koreańczyk przyskoczył do niego i chwycił za kołnierz. – Świetnie, to słuchaj, co mówię i oddaj mi mój blok, do cholery jasnej!

- Co? – nie mógł uwierzyć Chińczyk. – Czekaj, cała ta awantura jest o kilka rysunków…?

- O rysunki z całych wakacji! – poprawił Yong Soo.

Tak naprawdę, wisiały mu rysunki z całych wakacji. Chodziło tylko o ten ostatni – o portret dziewczynki w hanboku. Jej wizja szybko zacierała się w jego głowie, a patrząc na obrazek, mógł przypomnieć ją sobie na nowo; i sprawiało mu to zarazem ból i przyjemność.

- Dobra, dobra! – Yao odepchnął go. – Ja ich nie zabrałem!

- Nie zabrałeś? Wybacz, ale Ivan cały dzień siedzi dzisiaj w części szkolnej, a Kiku też nie ma! Oprócz mnie w tym pokoju byłeś tylko ty! Sam sobie zeszytu nie zabrałem! – Koreańczyk był wściekły. – Masz mi go oddać w tej chwili!

Yao powoli zaczynał się denerwować.

- Tak się składa, że sam doskonale wiem, co i kiedy biorę z tego pokoju! Pomyśl, na co by mi były twoje bazgroły, co?

- Mnie też to bardzo interesuje! – Koreańczyk wycelował palcem w Yao.

- To podumajmy nad tym razem, może na coś wpadniemy!

Yong Soo badał wzrokiem twarz współlokatora, ale nie mógł w niej dostrzec zakłamania. Westchnął powoli. Czuł, że łagodniał, i nie podobało mu się to. Przecież na logikę nikt poza Chińczykiem nie mógł mu tego zabrać!

Szybko obrócił się i, fuknąwszy, opuścił pokój – za wszelką cenę nie chciał okazać słabości. Już widział radość Yao, gdyby wyszło na to, że Yong Soo uwierzył mu, podczas gdy blok został wyrzucony gdzieś na śmietnik tymi parszywymi, chińskimi łapami.

Matthew i Alfred akurat oglądali głupie filmy o kotach i samochodach, kiedy Koreańczyk wparował do pokoju i oznajmił:

- Od dzisiaj tutaj śpię.

- Aha – przyjął do wiadomości Alfred.

Matt pokiwał głową.

Koreańczyka zatkało.

- Na pewno słyszeliście, co powiedziałem?

- Tak. – Amerykanin zaczął przesuwać palcem po platformie. Ani na chwilę nie podniósł głowy znad ekranu.

- Dziś tu śpisz – dodał Matthew.

Yong Soo westchnął. Szczerze mówiąc, sądził, że ciut bardziej ich to zdziwi.

- Weź, to było do przewidzenia. – Alfred machnął ręką.

- Jesteś w pokoju z Ivanem. – Dla Matta to wyjaśniało wszystko.

- I z Yao – musiał dodać Alfred.

- I z Kiku…

- …który cię nienawidzi od tej akcji na plastyce.

Koreańczyk jęknął.

- Skoro to było oczywiste, to dlaczego nie zorganizowaliście mi łóżka?

- Bo myśleliśmy, że sam coś wymyślisz, jak już dojdziesz do wniosku, że z nimi nie wytrzymasz. – Amerykanin wreszcie zamknął ekran laptopa i podniósł wzrok na kolegę.

- Poza tym, zakładaliśmy, że z miesiąc wytrzymasz – dodał Matthew.

- Czekaj, czekaj. – Alfred leniwie odstawił komputer na stolik. – Musiał mieć jakąś motywację! - Spojrzał na kolegę wyczekująco. – No, młody, co się stało…?

Yong Soo nabrał głęboko powietrza.

- Yao zabrał mój blok!

Chwila milczenia.

- Chyba czegoś nie zrozumiałem… - wyznał w końcu Amerykanin. – Strzeliłeś focha o blok?

- Nie o blok, tylko o samo złodziejstwo! – Koreańczyk znalazł racjonalny argument. – Za jakiś czas mogą mi zacząć kraść inne rzeczy…! Nie dam sobą pomiatać!

Alfred zaśmiał się.

- Dziwnie to słyszeć z twoich ust – wyznał.

Yong Soo uniósł brwi, Matthew także wydawał się zaskoczony, ale nie skomentowali tej wypowiedzi.

- Dobra, to zaraz to ogarniemy… - Amerykanin rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Jak to łóżko przysuniemy bardziej tam, a to – tam, to tutaj zmieści nam się trzecie…

- Nie, nie! – zareagował Koreańczyk. – To taka jednorazowa akcja, nie chcę robić problemu. Prześpię się na podłodze.

- Ale tak gościa na podłodze? – Alfred miał wątpliwości.

- Gościa! Kumpla, nie gościa! – Yong Soo zabrał się za odsuwanie stołu. – Wezmę kołdrę, poduszkę i proszę – idealny fragment dywanu!

Wskazał ze sztucznym zachwytem wspomniany metr kwadratowy podłoża.

- To ja się kimnę na podłodze – oświadczył zdecydowanie Amerykanin.

- Ja też mogę – odezwał się Matthew.

Po chwili rozgorzała sprzeczka o to, kto nie będzie spał na łóżku. Nie wiadomo, ile by trwała, gdyby nie nagły wrzask na korytarzu. Niby krzyki zza drzwi były w szkole Beilschmidta codziennością, ale zwykle miały jakieś logiczne, często interesujące wyjaśnienie, więc wszyscy trzej rzucili się na korytarz.

- Ktoś dziabnął Listę! – wrzeszczał Feliciano.

- Co, kurna? – Romano wypadł z pokoju Antonia.

- Ktoś ukradł Listę Piekieł! – powtórzył jeszcze głośniej Włoch.

- Nie mów! – zszokował się Alfred. – Listę?

Feliciano przytaknął. Na jego twarzy malowało się bezgraniczne zdziwienie, przemieszane z niepokojem.

- Miałem się wpisać za wyjście poza szkołę po godzinie dwudziestej – wyjaśniał szybko, energicznie przy tym gestykulując. – Pan Beilschmidt wziął dziennik, zajrzał, ale nie było…! Pobiegliśmy szybko do pokoju nauczycielskiego, ale ani tam, ani w pokoju pana Beilschmidta nie było…! Lista się rozpłynęła!

Uczniowie klasy A byli w szoku. Kultowa lista, do której doklejono już drugą kartkę i teraz można było ją tak fajnie rozwijać i zwijać, niczym rulon… zniknęła?

- Niemożliwe! – nie docierało do Yong Soo. – Najpierw szlafrok Bascha, teraz mój blok i Lista…

Matthew milczał.

- Jak… Lista mogła zniknąć…? – zapytał cicho.

- Kto, kurna, mógł być tak bezczelny, by ukraść Listę? – Romano ruszył szybkim krokiem wzdłuż korytarza i z powrotem. – Musimy ją odnaleźć! Nie spocznę, dopóki jej, kurna jasna mać, nie odnajdę!

Basch wychynął ze swojego pokoju.

- Cholera, trza się tak drzeć? – zapytał wściekle.

Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.

- Człowieku, ty się denerwujesz, że jest głośno, podczas kiedy dzieją się znacznie straszniejsze niż byle krzyk rzeczy! – zakrzyknął Alfred.

- Ach tak. Jakie…?

- Ktoś ukradł Listę Piekieł!

Basch otworzył oczy bardzo szeroko.

- Listę…?

Wszyscy potaknęli ruchami głowy.

- Więc musimy ją odzyskać! – zdecydował natychmiast Szwajcar.

- Tak! – Reszta zgodziła się z nim chóralnym okrzykiem.

- Yong Soo, zmobilizuj dziewczyny! Mattie, zbierz resztę chłopaków! A ja, Basch i włoscy zastanowimy się, co dalej!

Obaj bez mrugnięcia przyjęli swoje zadania i oddalili się.

Alfred oparł się o ścianę.

- Dobra, gdzie zaczynamy poszukiwania?

- Proponuję zebrać wszystkich w jednym miejscu i zadać im parę pytań! – Basch zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Znajdziemy winowajcę samą siłą słów!

- Jak w amerykańskim kryminale! – zapalił się Amerykanin.

- Nie no, stop, to jest, kurna, bez sensu – stwierdził Romano. – Nie odnajdziemy Listy przez zadanie kilku pytań. Musimy przeszukać każdy milimetr kwadratowy podłogi!

- Lepiej zacząć od pytań! – Szwajcar zirytował się błyskawicznie, jak zwykle, kiedy ktoś się z nim nie zgadzał. – A potem ewentualnie szukać!

- Jakich, kurna, pytań? Szukamy już! – Włoch był bliski tupnięcia jak mała dziewczynka. – Feliciano! – Jego brat wyprostował się błyskawicznie. – Wyraź swoją pozycję!

- Stoję niecały metr od ciebie, prosto!

Romano schował twarz w dłoniach.

Szybko zaczęli się schodzić inni, przyprowadzeni przez kolegów Alfreda. Brak Listy wywołał na ich twarzach szok niemalże żałobny, jakby wprost nie mogli uwierzyć, że coś tak kultowego, jak ona, mogło poddać się jakiejkolwiek sile. Yong Soo już zdążył zawrzeć rozejm z Yao – nie miał czasu na obrażanie się za takie bzdury, jak blok, podczas poszukiwania Listy.

Trzeba jednak przyznać, że Ludwig był w niezłym szoku, kiedy ujrzał całą swoją klasę przed drzwiami pokoju numer pięć, zmobilizowaną i gotową do poszukiwań.

- Wiecie… Możemy założyć nową Listę – powiedział, zastanawiając się, kiedy, do jasnej ciasnej, Lista z kary została nagrodą. – W końcu to tylko kawałek papieru…

Uczniowie spojrzeli na niego z jawną zgrozą.

- …dobra, skoro chcecie… - Wychowawca wzruszył ramionami. – Życzę wam powodzenia.

- Tak! Odnajdziemy Listę! – zawołał Alfred radośnie, przybijając piątkę Yong Soo.

- Dokładnie! – musiał odezwać się i Francis.

- Ludzie, kto pierwszy odnajdzie Listę, ten będzie się mógł na nią wpisać! Samymi wielkimi literami! – wymyślił Antonio.

Po tych słowach wszyscy ruszyli na naradę do pokoju Yong Soo, Kiku, Ivana i Yao. W ogólnym zamieszaniu nikt nie zauważył Mongoła, ściskającego w rękach dwie, dorodne marchewki i wyraźnie chowającego się przed nimi w cieniu.

Za to, kiedy ten ruszył dalej – zaraz po zniknięciu klasy A za zakrętem – zauważyła go Lisa.

- Hej, Narantsetseg! – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. – Co ty robisz z tym warzywem?

Mongoł zamarł. W końcu powoli obrócił się ku niej.

- Słuchaj, potrzebuję pomocy… ale obiecaj, że nikomu słówka nie piśniesz.

Dochodziła dwudziesta czwarta, a uczniowie klasy A nadal ganiali po szkole w poszukiwaniu Listy. Na początku próbowali z pytaniami, ale nie poszło zbyt dobrze, bo wszyscy uparcie twierdzili, że nie widzieli nikogo, kto kradł Listę, i gdy ostatni raz się na nią wpisywali, była jeszcze na swoim miejscu. Basch uznał ich za bandę tłuków, nie umiejących podać odpowiedzi na najprostsze pytania, więc spróbowano tak, jak proponował Romano. Wpadano na chwilę do każdego pokoju, pytano o Listę, pobieżnie go przeszukiwano i wypadano, informując, że to jednak nie tutaj.

Co jakiś czas drogi uczniów z A krzyżowały się z Lisą lub Narantsetsegiem, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Bo czy to dziwne, że ktoś łazi sobie po korytarzu przed północą?

Tuż przed dwudziestą czwartą Ludwig zagonił klasę do pokojów, oznajmiając, że mogą kontynuować poszukiwania następnego dnia. Spotkał się ze stanowczymi protestami, ale pozostał nieugięty. Nie zauważył, że Alfred z Baschem cicho namawiają się na dalsze poszukiwania o trzeciej nad ranem.

I istotnie, równo o tejże godzinie ponad połowa klasy A zebrała się na korytarzu trzeciego piętra, by kontynuować.

- Teraz przejdziemy do części szkolnej - instruował Szwajcar. Z wiadomych powodów nie miał na sobie szlafroka, za to w dłoni trzymał latarkę. - Możliwe, że tam znajdziemy naszą samotną, zagubioną Listę.

- Tak! - Oczy Colette - jednej z dwóch dziewczyn, które porwały się na nocne poszukiwania - jasno świeciły w ciemności.

Druga, Lotte, stała z boku i wyglądała na zaskakująco smutną i zamyśloną. Przesadnie nawet jak na brak Listy Piekieł.

- Dobra, ludzie, idziemy! - szepnął konspiracyjnie Alfred i wszyscy uczniowie na palcach ruszyli ku części szkolnej.

W zaskakującej ciszy klasa A przedostała się na drugą część szkoły Beilschmidta, w międzyczasie szeptem ustalając, gdzie powinni rozpocząć „rozglądanie się".

- Ja tam obstawiam stołówkę - mamrotał Romano, ukrycie pragnąc zobaczyć, czy pożywienie jest przetrzymywane w dobrej temperaturze.

- Tobie tylko żarcie w głowie - warknął Basch. - Będziemy szukać w sali naszej klasy!

- A nie sądzicie, że lepiej… - Matta nikt nie słuchał.

Sprzeczka narastała, włączało się coraz więcej osób. Z czasem te co mniej kłótliwe - typu Kiku Honda, któremu na Liście niezbyt zależało i właściwie niewiadomo, po co zabrał się z poszukiwaczami - siadły z boku, postanawiając przeczekać kłótnię. I by sobie pewnie długo poczekały, gdyby nie to, że nagle z pierwszego piętra dobiegł łomot i coś jakby wybuch.

Wszyscy jak na komendę zamilkli, by po chwili rzucić się - już ignorując fakt, iż powinni być cicho - po schodach.

Rumor okazał się pochodzić z sali chemicznej. Kiedy tylko Basch pchnął jej uchylone drzwi, oczom zebranych ukazał się dziwaczny widok - oto Narantsetseg siedział bezradnie pośród szklanych probówek lub ich szczątek i próbował je zebrać, miał jednak minę, jakby nie wiedział, od której zacząć.

- Oto i mamy złodzieja! – zawołał Szwajcar, wskazując dłońmi przestraszonego nagłym atakiem chłopaka.

- N-nie! To wszystko nieprawda! – zaprotestował nerwowo, kiedy Francis i Arthur przyskoczyli do niego i złapali go, aby nie uciekł. – Ja się wszystkiego wyprę, rozumiecie?

- Już my zmusimy cię do mówienia! – Basch stanął na wprost niego i rozkoszował się, że może nareszcie być od kogoś wyższy – nic to, że Mongoł siedział.

- A-ale… to były tylko dwie marchewki i sałata…!

Uczniowie klasy A zamarli.

- Jakie marchewki? – zapytał Romano.

- No… te, o które się czepiacie…!

- Ale my się czepiamy o Listę, a nie, kurna, durne marchewki!

Teraz to Narantsetsega zatkało.

- …jaką znowu Listę…?

- Listę Piekieł! – odpowiedzieli wszyscy uczniowie klasy A jak na zawołanie.

Z miny Mongoła – nawet w półcieniu – mogli łatwo wywnioskować, że doszło do pomyłki. Francis i Arthur, którzy nadal kurczowo ściskali kolegę z klasy równoległej za ramiona, teraz nareszcie odsunęli się. Alfred kulturalnie pochylił się i, by ukryć zmieszanie wymalowane na twarzy, zaczął zbierać resztki potłuczonych probówek. Yong Soo, Matthew i Kiku mu pomogli i po chwili szkło leżało w śmietniku, a Narantsetseg mógł wreszcie spokojnie wyjaśnić:

- Ostatnio zabrałem ze szkolnej kuchni marchewki i sałatę. Byłem pewien, że to mnie szukacie przez cały wieczór… - Wzruszył ramionami. – Przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że chodzi o jakąś Listę Piekieł.

- Dobra, niemniej… - Basch zmarszczył groźnie brwi. – To wcale nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego…

- Ojej! Co tu się dzieje? – Ten cichy szept zwrócił ku sobie spojrzenia równo całej klasy A i Mongoła.

Szwajcar mało nie jęknął. W drzwiach najspokojniej stała Lisa Kessler w piżamie z nadrukiem uroczego szczeniaczka i zarzuconej na nią bluzie i obserwowała wszystkich ze zdziwieniem.

- Wy wszyscy szukacie kozy? – zapytała. W cieniu nie dostrzegła, że Narantsetseg uderza otwartą dłonią o czoło.

- Jakiej kozy…? – Alfred po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuł się cokolwiek skołowany.

Wszystkie spojrzenia przeniosły się na Mongoła, który odetchnął głęboko.

- Mam kozę, jasne? Trzymam ją w pokoju, w internacie. Nauczyciele o tym nie wiedzą. Ma bardzo wygodne łóżko pod moim łóżkiem.

Chwila przytłaczającego milczenia została zakończona pytaniem:

- I to ma być taki, kurna, żart?

Narantsetseg potrząsnął głową.

- Naprawdę. I niedawno mi zwiała. Osoby z mojego pokoju i Lisa pomagają mi jej szukać.

- …ojej… - jęknął Feliciano. – Obawiam się, że w takim układzie nasza Lista została zjedzona…

Uczniowie klasy A spojrzeli na Mongoła groźnie.

- Przep… raszam! – Narantsetseg zrobił krok w tył. – Ale błagam, nie mówcie nic nauczycielom! Jeśli się dowiedzą, wywalą mnie! Proszę…!

- Jak niby przetransportowałeś tutaj kozę? – Realistyczna część umysłu Yong Soo dała o sobie znać.

- Myślisz, że ja tu cokolwiek transportowałem? – Mongoł uniósł brwi. – Znalazłem biedaczkę w ogrodzie, kilka dni temu.

Po tej wypowiedzi zapanowała cisza.

- No dobra… - powiedział w końcu Alfred. – Pomożemy ci szukać tej kozy.

- Serio? – mruknął ktoś z klasy A bez przekonania.

- Owszem, serio. Jestem Amerykaninem! To zobowiązuje do pomagania innym w potrzebie! – Po tej deklaracji Jones ruszył ku wyjściu z sali.

Po nim wyszli pozostali uczniowie, mijając Lisę, która cały czas stała przy drzwiach. Ostatni wychodził Basch. Zebrał się w sobie, czując, jak cały się spina i aż serce mu staje, i całkiem wyluzowanym tonem zapytał:

- Też idziesz szukać kozy?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Robię to od kilku godzin. Skoro Naran ma teraz innych pomocników, ja już chyba mogę iść spać…

Szwajcar poczuł, jak wszystko się w nim rozjaśnia. Otworzył usta, by zapytać, czy może ją odprowadzić, ale w tym momencie Romano zawołał:

- No kurna, Basch, chodźże!

Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści, postanawiając sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji da Włochowi po mordzie. Równocześnie pożałował, że Feliciano wolał spać, niż szukać Listy – gdyby on tu był, naiwnie wierzyła jakaś część Bascha, na pewno powiedziałby coś w stylu: „Niech Basch lepiej odprowadzi Lisę, damie nie godzi się iść samej przez całkiem ciemny korytarz…". A wtedy Szwajcar mógłby dać się jej chwycić za ramię i wreszcie spędzić z nią chwilę w ogóle i chwilę sam na sam w szczególe. W takim układzie mógł jednak jedynie rzucić:

- No to dobrej nocy życzę! – uśmiechnąć się głupio i dołączyć do klasy.

A Lisa odeszła. Sama. W ciemność.

Jeszcze grubo ponad godzinę szukano – tym razem kozy. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy snuli się już w półśnie, a Colette przysnęła na ramieniu Francisa. Siedli sobie tylko na chwilę i dziewczynie to wystarczyło, by paść w objęcia Morfeusza (i atrakcyjnego Francuza). Co do niego, był całkiem zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy; gładził swoją Seszelkę po ciemnych włosach, bawiąc się nimi przy tym, a na jego twarzy tańczył zadowolony uśmiech. Ona naprawdę mu się podobała.

I to tak bardzo, że Francis chętnie przemówiłby do rozumu temu, kto, zobaczywszy wreszcie kozę, oznajmił to tak głośno, że Colette natychmiast się obudziła.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytała, mrugając jeszcze nieco sennie.

- W szkolnej części – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Chodź, ktoś znalazł kozę.

Rozbudziła się w jednej chwili.

- Kozę? Gdzie jest?

Zwierzę ukryło się w schowku na miotły. Siedziało tam zwinięte, na pościeli w postaci szarego szlafroka; na jego róg nadziana była pomazana kartka, w której Lotte ze łzami wzruszenia odkryła Listę; a spod koziego kopyta Koreańczykowi udało się wyciągnąć blok. Połowa papieru była zeżarta, ale obrazek z dziewczynką w hanboku się uchował, Yong Soo nie robił więc Mongołowi żadnych problemów.

A potem klasa A – zadowolona, bo mająca wszystko, co chciała mieć (co z tego, że Lista była przebita, a szlafrok jechał kozą?) – oddaliła się, zostawiając Narantsetsega sam na sam z kozą. Ktoś jeszcze zaproponował pomoc w przenoszeniu jej do internatu, ale Mongoł oznajmił, że da radę sam.

A że nikt się do dźwigania kozy nie spieszył, wszyscy wreszcie mogli wrócić do siebie.


	11. Jeden dzień w roku

Wybuch.  
Samolot, przebijający jedną z wież na wskroś. Ból. Krzyk. Rozpacz.  
I ogień - wszędzie ogień. Płonący wokół, niszczący. Podniecany przez benzynę.  
Ucieczki. Samobójcze skoki. Strach, paraliżujący ludzi. Już nie ma ucieczki. Należy zakończyć życie jak najszybciej. Jeden, krótki skok. I koniec.  
Przechylił głowę i spojrzał w dół. Był setki metrów nad ziemią. Małe jak mrówki samochody i uciekający w popłochu, wrzeszczący ludzie. Obok niego ktoś się rozpędził, skoczył. Jeszcze kilka chwil, i stanie się on tylko małym, nic nie znaczącym ciałem w kałuży krwi.  
Dym drażnił mu nozdrza. Nie będzie ratunku. Zacisnął powieki - jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi.  
Skoczył.  
Alfred F. Jones czuł się fatalnie. Zwijał się z bólu i czuł, że traci oddech. Ogień stał mu przed oczami. Bał się - śmiertelnie się bał. Wiedział, że już jest zgubiony. Przerażenie paraliżowało wszystkie kończyny jego ciała. Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na płomienie.  
- Nie! - wrzasnął nagle, podrywając się. - Dlaczego?  
Wokół było jasno. Jego komórka wygrywała rockową melodię. Alfred spojrzał na nią, zszokowany, po czym szybko wyłączył budzik. Siódma dziesięć. Na datę nie musiał patrzeć - wiedział, który dzisiaj. Tylko jeden dzień w roku umiał tak zniszczyć go wewnętrznie, przygnieść mu płuca jak tonami tytoniu i zabrać oddech, rzucając nim jak słabym trutniem.  
Jedenasty września.  
Matthew siedział na łóżku naprzeciwko. Wpatrywał się w przerażonego, spoconego ze strachu Amerykanina. Dobrze było widzieć jego łagodne spojrzenie i te śmieszne loczki. Alfred odetchnął z częściową ulgą, ale zaraz znowu zabrakło mu oddechu. Zakaszlał.  
To był dopiero początek - potem będzie ósma i dziewiąta. Najgorsze godziny. Potem już lepiej, po południu pozostanie już tylko depresyjne uczucie. Wiedział o tym. Tak było co roku. Jedenasty w jedenasty. Bez końca. Błędne koło.  
- Dziś jest jedenasty września, prawda? - zapytał Amerykanin bezradnie.  
Matt skinął głową.  
Alfred zakaszlał. Co chwila coś odbierało mu dech. W brzuchu i głowie czuł narastające uczucie niebezpieczeństwa, a jego ciało zdecydowanie przyjmowało zbyt wiele adrenaliny, szykując się na długi ból.  
- Nie idę dziś do szkoły - oznajmił, z powrotem opadając na łóżko i przykrywając głowę kołdrą.  
Nie mógł iść. Nie cierpiał okazywać ludziom jakiejkolwiek słabości - nie chciał, by wiedzieli, że on też jest, w gruncie rzeczy, słaby. Nie rozumiał swojego syndromu jedenastego września, ale przyjął go do wiadomości i zaakceptował. Raz na trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni musiał to przeżyć. W domu zwykle tego dnia jeździł do szpitala albo brał spore dawki leków przeciwbólowych i uspokajających. W tym roku jednak całkiem zapomniał o tym wszystkim przez tę dziwaczną szkołę. Musiał dać sobie radę sam i nie chciał mieć przy tym świadków - wiedział, że to będzie czysty koszmar.  
- Alfred, nie możesz tak po prostu olać lekcji! - zaprotestował Matthew.  
- Właśnie to zrobiłem - odpowiedział Amerykanin, siląc się na spokój.  
- Ale nie wolno ci…!  
- Spadaj, Matt. - Alfred odetchnął głęboko, szykując odpowiedź na kolejny protest.  
- Alfred…  
- Po prostu idź. Nie wyciągniesz mnie stąd dzisiaj, przysięgam ci. Idź.  
- Proszę cię. Będziesz miał potem nieprzyjemności, jeśli nie pójdziesz… - Poczuł, że Matt delikatnie popycha go przez kołdrę.  
- Będę je miał i wtedy, kiedy pójdę - odrzekł chłodno Amerykanin. - Nie denerwuj mnie więcej i idź.  
Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział na tyle ozięble, że urażony Kanadyjczyk odpowiedział tylko:  
- Dobrze. Ale ja ci żadnego alibi wymyślać nie będę, jasne? - Po czym Alfreda dobiegły jego zdecydowane kroki.  
Oczywiście, po wyszykowaniu się Matthew zaczął naciskać jeszcze raz, ale współlokator słowem mu nie odpowiedział z dwóch powodów - raz, nie miał siły, a ból go wręcz dusił, i dwa, gdyby odpowiedział, wdałby się w bezowocną dyskusję, której chciał uniknąć.  
Gdy tylko za Mattem zamknęły się drzwi, Amerykanin wyskoczył z łóżka.  
Ból już zaczynał rozdzierać go od środka. Im bliżej ósmej, tym gorzej. Alfred otworzył swoją szafkę i zaczął nerwowo przerzucać znajdujące się w niej przedmioty - I-pod, ładowarka do telefonu, dalej do laptopa. Samotna książka. Żadnych leków.  
Rzucił się do szafy. W połowie kroku zaatakował go ból tak nagły, że z trudem powstrzymał omdlenie. Dopadł jednak mebel i zaczął przegrzebywać kieszenie swoich ubrań - chusteczka do nosa, w jeansach jeszcze zapasowy klucz do pokoju. Poza tym nic.  
Alfred zatrzasnął drzwi szafy i oparł o nie głowę, zaciskając zęby, by nie krzyknąć. Czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma - musiał się natychmiast położyć. Mimo to, walcząc zaciekle z własnym ciałem, ukląkł przy plecaku. Boczne kieszonki, tak samo jak główna, były kompletnie pozbawione jakichkolwiek leków.  
Amerykaninowi ćmiło przed oczami, gdy z trudem dowlókł się do szafki Matthew. Musiało już być po ósmej - czuł to każdą kończyną swojego ciała. Spojrzał na zegarek - ósma trzy.  
- Świetnie - wymamrotał.  
W szafce Matta stała sobie butelka pełna wody. Alfred chwycił ją i wlał w siebie chyba pół zawartości, jednak nie ulżyło mu od tego ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się gorzej z każdą mijającą sekundą.  
- Błagam, błagam… - wyszeptał, odrzucając butelkę na bok.  
Kilka książek. Wyjął je. Jakiś stary notesik. To też wyrzucił.  
- Proszę cię, Matt… - Alfred syknął cicho, chwytając się za brzuch i zwijając. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie.  
Drugą ręką kontynuował jednak przeglądanie. Z górnej półki wyciągnął już wszystko, przeszedł do dolnej. Paczka chusteczek do nosa, właściwy klucz do pokoju. Matthew nie miał komórki, chyba, że wziął ją ze sobą. Poza tym, jeszcze jedna książka. Miniaturowa Biblia.  
Naraz dłoń Alfreda natrafiła na jakieś małe pudełeczko. Amerykanin wyjął je. Niezbyt mocny lek przeciwbólowy. Wyciągnął drżącymi palcami jeden listek i wziął trzy tabletki. Szybko popił wodą z butelki Matthew.  
Na rzecz tych kilku tabletek nie mógł już nawet wrócić na łóżko. Tracił czucie w nogach, nie miał siły na nic. Słabo sprawdził godzinę - ósma dziesięć. Naprawdę robił wszystko tak wolno? Jeszcze tyle tego bólu go czekało…  
A do tego ten coraz głębiej ogarniający go strach.  
Alfred oparł się z trudem o łóżko Matta, przygryzł wargę i zacisnął oczy. Jedenasty września - jedyny dzień w roku, w którym miał ochotę się zamordować. Nie miał siły, by zrobić jakikolwiek ruch. Chciał umrzeć albo zapaść w śpiączkę i nie musieć tego znosić.  
Ból się wzmagał. Krew trysnęła ze zbyt mocno przygryzionej wargi Alfreda. W jego oczach zebrały się łzy, spowodowane nieznośnym cierpieniem.  
Minuty mijały, a Amerykanin siedział w absolutnej ciszy, walcząc z bólem. Nie mógł już ruszać żadną kończyną. Strużka krwi sączyła się z jego ust i z wargi, spływając po brodzie i szyi na koszulę. Pot lał się chłopakowi z czoła. Siedział, skulony, i milczał.  
Nagle uniósł głowę i wrzasnął rozdzierająco.  
Łzy dopiero wtedy na dobre popłynęły mu z oczu. Nie był już w stanie tego znieść. Jeszcze nigdy nie przechodził tego tak fatalnie.  
Chciał umrzeć. Chciał się zmieść z tej cholernej ziemi.  
Nienawidził siebie za tę słabość. Za to, że nie umiał jej powstrzymać.  
Nagle poczuł, że ktoś go obejmuje. Delikatnie przytula i gładzi po włosach.  
- Już, spokojnie - szepnął jakiś dziewczęcy głos przy uchu Alfreda.  
Znał ten głos. Znał i kochał. Był czymś cennym - czymś, o co - a może z czym? - musiał długo walczyć, ale w końcu to pozyskał.  
Wreszcie zdobył się na ruch. Objął osobę, która przy nim była, wczepiając palce w jej ubranie. Oparł czoło o jej ramię. Wszystko w nim krzyczało o uśmierzenie bólu, a obecność tej osoby w jakiś sposób mu w tym pomagała.  
- Jestem przy tobie. Zawsze przy tobie jestem, rozumiesz…? - Ten głos.  
Alfred był w nim zakochany.  
- Podeprzyj się i wracaj do łóżka.  
Amerykanin nie miał siły przytaknąć. Bezradnie oparł się o tę osobę, znajdującą się przy nim, i po chwili leżał w łóżku Matthew. Ktoś przykrył go kołdrą i pogłaskał po głowie.  
- Wszystko jest dobrze. To już koniec.  
- Nie… - wyszeptał, kręcąc głową. - Nie jedna wieża runęła.  
Dziewczyna pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło.  
- Jestem z tobą.  
Dalej było inaczej. Alfred nadal cierpiał, w dalszym ciągu czuł się jak słaby truteń, jak podróbka człowieka. Ale ona z nim była. Trzymała dłoń na jego czole albo chwytała go za rękę i szeptała, obiecując, że to się skończy. Z czasem dawka leków zaczęła działać i ból choć trochę opadł.  
Alfred krzyknął jeszcze tylko raz - po dziewiątej. A ona uspokajała go dalej.  
Dużo później był w stanie na nią spojrzeć normalnie - zobaczył szerokie usta, duży nos i skośne oczy.  
- Co ty tu robisz…? - zapytał.  
- Jestem. Po prostu z tobą jestem - odpowiedziała Wietnamka.  
Sen przyniósł ulgę. Prawdziwe uśmierzenie cierpienia. Ale coś nieuchwytnego pozostało w Alfredzie po tym poranku - choć, kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą tylko lekko zaniepokojone twarze Matthew i Yong Soo. Obdarzył ich szerokim uśmiechem, na który ledwo znalazł siły; wszystko, żeby nie musieć patrzeć, jak ktoś się o niego martwi czy, nie daj Boże, nad nim użala.  
- Hej, co tam?  
- U nas czy u ciebie? – spytał chłodno Matt.  
- O was się pytam. – Amerykanin zaśmiał się.  
- Leżysz w moim łóżku i krwawisz! – Kanadyjczyk rozłożył ramiona bezradnie. Przez jego głos przemknęła irytacja. – I jeszcze się mnie pytasz, czy jest dobrze?  
- Krwawię? – Alfred uniósł się na łokciu.  
- Krwawisz, krwawiłeś, nieważne. Grunt, że widzę tu krew! I rzeczy z mojej szafki leżące na wierzchu! – Matthew zatoczył dłońmi okrąg wokół siebie. – Grzebałeś mi w rzeczach!  
- Mattie, przepraszam… - Jones spuścił głowę.  
- Czego szukałeś? – Kanadyjczyk pochylił się nad swoim współlokatorem. Jego oczy pałały złością.  
Alfred wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł powiedzieć.  
- Proszę cię! Grzebiesz mi w rzeczach, ale nie powiesz już, dlaczego, do cholery! – Matthew wyprostował się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Wiesz co? Może i jestem popychadłem, ale wszystko ma swoje granice! Nie dam ci się wrabiać! Co zabrałeś mi z szafki, pytam?  
Amerykanin nie miał siły się kłócić. W innej sytuacji na pewno porządnie by się zdenerwował, że kolega podejrzewa go o jakiekolwiek złodziejstwo. W takim stanie umiał jednak wyłącznie spojrzeć na niego ze skruchą – i w jednej chwili zdawało mu się, że widzi ich sypiące się na oczach stosunki.  
- Bzdury gadasz. Nie jesteś popychadłem – uczepił się akurat tej konkretnej części wypowiedzi Matta.  
Źle zrobił – to tylko podburzyło Kanadyjczyka i dało mu do zrozumienia, że właśnie jest całkiem odwrotnie.  
- A daj ty mi spokój! – odpowiedział więc, po czym obrócił się, jakby chcąc wyjść. Zamiast tego zrobił jednak okrążenie po pokoju, by koniec końców uklęknąć przy swoich rzeczach. – Jesteś bezczelny, Alfred – oznajmił, nadal wzburzony.  
Przez cały ten czas Yong Soo siedział na drugim łóżku i nie opowiadał się po żadnej ze stron. Spojrzenie miał zamyślone i nieco nieobecne, ale uważnie słuchał każdego słowa.  
- Dlaczego nie powiesz? – zapytał w końcu, kiedy zrozumiał, że to już koniec wymiany zdań współlokatorów.  
Amerykanin westchnął.  
- Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, czy masz ważny powód, żeby nie mówić.  
Alfred miał – cały swój honor. Skinął więc głową.  
- W porządku – odpowiedział Koreańczyk.  
Potem wstał i wyszedł, nie wyrażając głębszych opinii na ten temat.  
Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Xuan Tien stanęła w drzwiach swojego pokoju, który dzieliła z Yue i Lotte. Zarejestrowała widok dosyć codzienny – Belgijka wąchała swoje róże; od kilku dni dostawała codziennie jedną na swoją szafkę nocną lub ławkę i zastanawiała się, kto je jej daje. Yue siedziała obok niej i snuła śmiałe przypuszczenia na ten temat, bawiąc się włosami koleżanki.  
Gdy ją zobaczyły, obie, jak na komendę, przywitały się. Tajwanka dodała pytanie:  
- Dlaczego uciekłaś z lekcji?  
Prosto, bez ogródek. Jak to miała w zwyczaju.  
- Ja… - Xuan Tien zamrugała. Wiedziała. Dosłownie przed chwilą gdzieś była… Wydarzyło się coś ważnego. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.  
Ale wspomnienia sprzed chwili uleciały – i już nie umiała powiedzieć, co.

_Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność – byłam na działce, nie uwierzycie, jak trudno jest cokolwiek opublikować na , jeśli ma się tylko WiFi. Wracam z nowym rozdziałem i one shotem, którego zaraz opublikuję (żeby było śmieszniej, z pairingiem występującym właśnie w tym rozdziale) oraz pewną informacją. Mianowicie: „Stypendium Narodowości" zaczęło być publikowane na blogspocie pod adresem stypendium–narodowosci. Serdecznie zapraszam wszystkich zainteresowanych!_

_Pozdrawiam i życzę udanej pozostałej części wakacji, Kohaku._


	12. Rozmówki w czytelni

Dyrektor był dziwny.

Chyba właśnie na tym polegał cały problem. Miał młodą, przystojną i wesołą twarz, niesamowity kolor włosów, ale jego oczy przypominały Erzsébet krew. To tworzyło z niego coś okropnego w jej oczach. Wiedziała, że nie ocenia się ludzi po wyglądzie - co więcej, zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest tak, że czuje obrzydzenie do Gilberta Beilschmidta, bo ma czerwone oczy. Można powiedzieć, że to były tęczówki całkiem niesamowite i hipnotyczne - i chyba właśnie to budziło strach Węgierki. I jej jakąś wewnętrzną obawę.

Dyrektor także zachowywał się dziwnie. Był wychowawcą jej klasy i traktował ją w sposób, z jakim Erzsébet nigdy się na linii uczeń - nauczyciel nie spotkała. Tutaj otwarcie gnębił Feliksa, tam - uśmiechał się do niej… jakoś niesamowicie. W dziewczynie wzbudzał tym uczucia skrajnie sprzeczne, ale koniec końców musiała dojść do wniosku, że go nie lubi. W ogóle, nie przepadała za nieznanym. Trudno jej się było pogodzić z tą szkołą, ale jednak wyszło, bo Feliks i Roderich bardzo jej pomagali. Gorzej było z tym dyrektorem-wychowawcą.

Z tym dziwnym facetem.

Gilbert Beilschmidt - zwany Beilschmidtem Seniorem lub, przez bardziej śmiałych uczniów, po prostu Gilbertem - uczył historii. Precyzyjnie i ze szczegółami, ale na wyrywki. Nie szedł żadną linią od starożytności po czasy nowożytne - skakał z daty na datę, raz przerabiał Starożytny Rzym, następną lekcję robił o II Wojnie Światowej i najwyraźniej nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Podręczników naturalnie nie było - bo niby kto miałby stworzyć podręczniki do programu nauczania, do jakiego stosował się Gilbert? - a wszystko sprowadzało się głównie do opowiadań o przeszłości tonem podchodzącym pod „Te stare, dobre czasy…" i przepytywaniem. Jakoś zawsze tak wychodziło, że zapytany znał odpowiedź na zadane mu pytanie, nawet, jeśli ręczyłby za to, że nigdy nie miał do czynienia z najmniejszą nawet historyjką na dany temat. Samej Erzsébet zdarzyło się to kilka razy.

Może to właśnie dlatego jej wychowawca zaprzątał coraz większą część myśli dziewczyny. Kilka razy nawet jej się śnił – w jakiejś nierealnej pozycji i dziwacznych rolach. Najlepiej zapamiętała sen, w którym był małym chłopcem i ciągnął ją za włosy, drażniąc się z nią z radosnym uśmieszkiem.

Feliks jawnie nie cierpiał swojego wychowawcy i wcale się z tym nie krył.

- Dręczy mnie, kurde. Znalazł się, cholera jasna, historyk od setki boleści. I jeszcze będzie kozaczył, jaki to on jest och, ach, boski, i jak on się na tym wszystkim świetnie, no kurde bele, zna! Czasami to gość się po prostu sam prosi, żeby obić mu mordę… Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak wrednego nauczyciela!

O dziwo, mało było osób, głoszących podobne teksty, co Feliks. Raczej wszyscy lubili Gilberta – za sympatyczne, luźne podejście do omawianych tematów i za to, że wybaczał różne dziwactwa. Nawet wtedy, kiedy dowiedział się o kozie Mongoła, zorganizował specjalną mini-stajnię i pozwolił zatrzymać zwierzaka. Niechęć Polaka była jednak w gruncie rzeczy uzasadniona – Gilbert wyraźnie nie traktował go na równi z pozostałymi uczniami i często zatrzymywał go po lekcjach (o dziwo jednak, Feliks nie miał tragicznie złego humoru po takich sytuacjach). Za to skąd się brał brak sympatii ze strony Erzsébet, tego nikt nie potrafił odkryć. Nawet ona sama.

- Erzsébet, idziesz ze mną do biblioteki?

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją aksamitny, suchy, lecz w głębi przyjazny, głos Rodericha. Skinęła głową i wstała.

- Ej no, Elka, już nas zostawiasz? – zaprotestował Feliks.

Siedzieli sobie we troje – on, ona i Taurys – na szkolnym korytarzu. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej rozmawiali o głupotach, ale teraz zapanowało milczenie. Erzsébet nie lubiła milczenia.

- Wybacz, Feliks – powiedziała. – Ja… - Wzruszywszy ramionami, chwyciła dłoń Austriaka. – Ja potem przyjdę, dobrze?

Polak wydął policzki, obrażony, ale zezwolił jej na odejście skinieniem głowy. Podziękowała mu radosnym uśmiechem, pomachała zamyślonemu Taurysowi i oddaliła się z Roderichem.

Lubiła go. Zdawał jej się miły – nawet, jeśli na zewnątrz zachowywał się, jak to ujął Feliks, „Jak słup z kotem zawieszonym na sztywniackim pręcie", w głębi serca był, zdaniem Erzsébet, łagodnym, sympatycznym facetem. Wytrwale próbowała znaleźć odbicie tego wyobrażenia w rzeczywistości. Dlatego też wykorzystywała każdą okazję, kiedy zaproponował jej jakąś wspólną przechadzkę.

Biblioteka była ogromna. Zajmowała dwa piętra, przy których, za przeszkloną ścianą, znajdowała się czytelnia. Oprócz gigantycznej ilości książek historycznych w rozmaitych językach, udawało się też znaleźć dobre pozycje fantastyczne, kryminalne, romantyczne i inne. Erzsébet najbardziej skupiała się na romansach – w gruncie rzeczy należało przyznać, że była jednak romantyczką.

Z Austriakiem zwykle chadzała najpierw do działu z biografiami, a potem posłusznie siadała w czytelni, by godzinami wysłuchiwać rozwodzenia się Rodericha na temat takiego a takiego muzyka. Jako, że była pojętna, wykłady te nie tylko pozwalały jej poprawiać słaby angielski, ale także łatwo wchodziły jej do głowy i zostawały w niej. Po rozmowach – lub raczej monologach – nad biografiami, szła za Roderichem do sali muzycznej, gdzie on grał, a ona słuchała. Było to niezmienne.

Erzsébet całkiem lubiła te chwile, ale czegoś jej w nich brakowało.

Czego – nie wiedziała. Była jednak osobą dość cierpliwą i wiedziała, że w końcu się dowie.

Tego dnia w czytelni siedziały Lotte, Yue i Lisa. Erzsébet słabo znała te dwie pierwsze, ale skojarzyła, że są z klasy A – tej okropnie kłopotliwej, z wychowawcą w postaci despotycznego Beilschmidta Juniora. Zdawała sobie też sprawę, że to w niej uczy się okropna zakała świata, Basch Zwingli, człowiek-zwierzę o morderczych instynktach, który jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku poddał odważnego i szlachetnego Rodericha bolesnym torturom, by koniec końców złamać mu rękę. Klasę tę otaczały też niesympatyczne zjawiska w postaci regularnie wariujących uczniów i bójek. Jako jedyni nie skończyli rozgrywki paintballowej, którą innym klasom udało się doprowadzić do końca. Erzsébet świetnie się przy tym bawiła w drużynie z Feliksem, Jekateriną, Eduardem i Vladimirem. Z resztą – wygrali!

- Hej! – zawołała radośnie Yue, machając jej dłonią, mimo, że siedziała od niej jakiś metr.

- Cześć! – Erzsébet uśmiechnęła się i podbiegła do niej. Usadowiła się na blacie obok Lotte – Tajwanka i obywatelka Liechtensteinu siedziały na krzesłach.

- O czym rozmawiacie?

Lisa otworzyła usta, ale w tym momencie Roderich odchrząknął, więc tylko przycisnęła sobie do nich dłoń. Jej zdziwione oczy nagle zabłysły rozbawieniem. Podobnie i Yue zaczęła cicho chichotać pod nosem, a twarz Lotte zalała się czerwienią.

- Hej, Rod – wybąkała w końcu Lisa.

To Vladimir pierwszy odważył się zdrobnić to imię. Choć Austriaka nieludzko to denerwowało, to szybko się przyjęło. Szczególnie Feliks chętnie wołał na niego per „Rod!", ale Josef z Czech, Michaela ze Słowacji i Dan z Holandii nie pozostawali w tej kwestii w tle. Erzsébet za to uszanowała prośbę Rodericha i nadal mówiła do niego pełnym imieniem.

- Witam, Liso. Witajcie i wy, młode dziewczęta – Roderich odchrząknął ponownie, po czym dystyngowanym, powolnym ruchem usadowił się na krześle. Wyjął z kieszeni ściereczkę do okularów, przetarł nią szkła, schował ją, z drugiej wyjął chusteczkę, przetarł nią palce, schował – i dopiero po tym niezmiennym rytuale otworzył biografię.

„Młode dziewczęta" śmiały się głośniej, niż chwilę wcześniej. Te chusteczkowe odruchy Austriaka oraz jego sztywna postawa bawiły je niesamowicie, a do tego wyraźnie miały do tego jakieś nawiązania, bo co chwila trącały się łokciami, rzucały pozornie losowe słowo i na nowo wybuchały rozbawieniem. Tylko Lotte miała jakby gorszy humor, poza tym ciągle była zaczerwieniona.

Roderich zaczął mówić coś o jakimś-tam muzyku, a Erzsébet starała się słuchać. Szybko jednak uciekła myślami ku szepczącym już teraz dziewczynom. W końcu udało jej się wyłapać pojedyncze wypowiedzi:

- Mówię ci… to do niego tak pasuje… - To były słowa Yue. Po nich nastąpił chichot, wzmocniony, kiedy Lisa uniosła dłoń i zaczęła udawać, że wyciera sobie palce niewidzialną chusteczką.

- Ja nie chcę… - wyszeptała Lotte, dodając coś jeszcze ciszej.

- …na pewno… - To z kolei Węgierka wyłapała ze słów Lisy.

Roderich gadał w najlepsze, a Erzsébet chyba po raz pierwszy nie uznała tego, co mówił, za priorytet. Zbyt była zajęta podsłuchiwaniem ewidentnie dowcipkujących z Austriaka koleżanek z klasy A (no i Lisy ze swojej).

W pewnym momencie nieświadomie przysunęła się do nich i już mogła usłyszeć wszystko. Nawet nie zauważyła zbulwersowanego spojrzenia Rodericha, któremu wyraźnie nie podobało się, że dziewczyna nie skupia na nim dokładnie stu procent swego zainteresowania.

- Co tam on i jego problemy egzystencjalne – mówiła teraz Yue. – Jego najgorszy wróg ma oko na naszą Lisę! – Tutaj kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

- Właśnie, Rodek musi poderwać ją pierwszy, żeby sprzątnąć dziewczynę sprzed nosa Baschowi. – Lotte naraz uśmiechnęła się, a jej twarz nabrała normalnych odcieni.

Lisa za to zakłopotała się.

- Oj, co wy gadacie…

- Kochanie, jesteś słodka. Oni lecą na słodycz, nic na to nie poradzisz. – Yue wyszczerzyła się do koleżanki, która zaczęła bawić się końcówką swojego warkocza.

Lotte zauważyła zaciekawioną Erzsébet i zaprosiła ją dłonią do grona. Węgierka przysunęła się bardziej.

- No, no? – napastowała tymczasem Tajwanka. – Powiedz, Lisa, kto ma większe szanse: Roderich czy Basch?

- Ja… ja myślę… - Palce Lisy zadygotały nerwowo. – Roderich i tak już jest Lotte, a Basch…

- Basch jest jakiś spsycholony, serio. Lepiej się do niego nie przystawiać, bo jeszcze utnie ci łeb, kiedy się do niego przytulisz – wpadła jej w słowo Lotte, tym samym wybawiając dziewczynę z problemu.

- A bo ja wiem? Ma może chłopak jakieś problemy ze sobą. Słyszałyście o tym szlafroku, nie? – Yue zastanowiła się chwilę. – Generalnie to on chyba, mimo wszystko, jest normalny… A ty, Erzsébet, co sądzisz?

Węgierka zakłopotała się. Nie sądziła, że tak nagle ktoś ją o coś zapyta.

- O Baschu? – upewniła się. Odpowiedziały jej trzy skinienia głowy. – Mało go znam… Ale Roderich mówi, że to bardzo zły człowiek.

- Roderich wyciera sobie palce, zanim dotknie książki! – Lotte zachichotała.

Jakoś żadna z nich nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Austriak siedzi kilka metrów dalej. On z resztą też nie słuchał paplaniny dziewczyn – zatopił się w dziejach Schuberta i już nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego.

- Wycieru – wycieru… - wymamrotała Lisa, spotykając się z kolejnym wybuchem wesołości. Tym razem, wbrew sobie, przyłączyła się i Erzsébet.

Lotte trąciła ją łokciem, widząc rozluźnienie na twarzy Węgierki.

- No, to opinię Rodka wszyscy znamy. A twoja?

- Nie mam – wybrnęła zapytana. – Nie znam gościa. Z waszej klasy najbardziej kojarzę tego całego Alfreda Jonesa, od komputera z siecią bezprzewodową…

- O, Alfred jest boski! – wpadła jej w słowo Lotte. – Wy, a może to od niego te róże?

- Wolne żarty. On by ci najwyżej frytki dał. Taki z niego romantyk, jak ze mnie kapitan Ameryka. – Yue zaśmiała się.

- Jakie róże? – spytała Erzsébet, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią szczególnej uwagi.

- Niemniej, zastanawiam się, jaką on ma klatę. – Belgijce stwierdzenie Tajwanki wyraźnie zepsuło nastrój. – To może być coś lepszego od Pattisona!

Yue wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak tak go widziałam przy tym paintballu… - powiedziała po chwili. - …To tak sobie myślę, że faktycznie… wysportowany z niego gość, więc może i…

- Ale jakie róże? – powtórzyła Erzsébet.

Lisa nareszcie pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem:

- Lotte regularnie dostaje od kogoś róże. Na szafkę nocną. Od kilku dni dumamy, kto może być jej tajemniczym adoratorem.

Belgijka zaczerwieniła się.

- Wiesz, nie pozwoliłam ci mówić.

- Oj tam, Erzsébet jest w porządku, nie? – Yue uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie do Węgierki.

- Nikomu nie powiem! – obiecała ta.

W tym momencie rozległ się trzask. Roderich odsunął krzesło i wstał.

- Erzsébet, idziesz ze mną? Zagram ci dziś Schuberta – powiedział.

Dziewczynie spodobało się to „ci". Poczuła się naraz, jakby Austriak chciał grać tylko dla niej – i zapałała w niej natychmiastowa chęć słuchania.

Skinęła głową.

- Ej, Erzsébet, wpadnij do nas kiedyś! – zawołała jeszcze Tajwanka. – Pokój piętnaście. Okej?

- Dobra! – Węgierka uśmiechnęła się do nich.

Wyszła z biblioteki za idącym szybkim krokiem Roderichem. Błyskawicznie pokonali kilka korytarzy i po chwili znaleźli się w sali muzycznej.

- Niedługo zdejmą mi gips i gra będzie łatwiejsza i piękniejsza – oznajmił Austriak optymistycznie.

Następnie zasiadł przed pianinem – niestety, fortepianu nie było – i zaczął grać jedną ręką. Erzsébet usiadła obok niego i słuchała jednym uchem, ukrycie zastanawiając się jednak tylko i wyłącznie nad rozmową w czytelni. Ciekawa była, czy Roderich naprawdę startuje do Lisy – oraz kto daje Lotte róże. Wkręciła ją ta dziewczęca gromada i liczyła, że szybko znowu będzie sobie z nimi mogła pogadać. Jasne, że Feliks był fantastyczny, a Roderich – jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale Węgierka doszła do wniosku, że brakuje jej żeńskiego towarzystwa.

Teraz jednak mogła jedynie siedzieć i słuchać gry Austriaka. I nie dostrzegła nawet dyrektora Beilschmidta, który stał przez długą chwilę w drzwiach, z ramieniem opartym o framugę, i słuchał Schuberta – oraz bardzo uważnie obserwował swoją brązowowłosą uczennicę.

_Przepraszam za tak długie przerwy w dodawaniu, ale cholera, na to wszystko to taki długi proces jest… ._. Informuję więc wszem i wobec, że niniejsze Stypendium publikuję również na oficjalnym hetaliowym forum (na hO, innymi słowy), gdzie rozdziały są obecnie dwadzieścia dwa. Wszystkich niecierpliwych zapraszam tam : )_

_Zachęcam również do czytania mojego reaktywowanego fanficka z innego kanonu (tak, pisuję do innych kanonów XD), którego właśnie zaczęłam tu publikować :3_

_Dziękuję serdecznie tym, którzy jeszcze to czytają, mimo cholernie długich przerw 3_

_Kohaku. _


End file.
